Sochi 2014
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Rusia salió de la sede del COI de Lausana sonriendo como un niño pequeño. ¡Habían aprobado su proyecto para la preparación de las olimpiadas de Invierno en Sochi para Febrero del 2014! ¡Incluso esa propuesta tan arriesgada que había tratado que se viera lo menos posible! Dio algunos saltitos... eso es mucho ruso moviéndose arriba y abajo, al vodka no le gusta que eso pase.
1. El COI

_**Disclaimer**: "La práctica deportiva es un derecho humano. Toda persona debe tener la posibilidad de practicar deporte sin discriminación de ningún tipo y dentro del espíritu olímpico, que exige comprensión mutua, solidaridad, espíritu de amistad y fair play." Jugamos limpio, Himaruya._

* * *

><p>Rusia salió de la sede del COI de Lausana sonriendo como un niño pequeño. ¡Habían aprobado su proyecto para la preparación de las olimpiadas de Invierno en Sochi para Febrero del 2014! ¡Incluso esa propuesta tan arriesgada que había tratado que se viera lo menos posible! Dio algunos saltitos... eso es mucho ruso moviéndose arriba y abajo, al vodka no le gusta que eso pase, pero no le importó.<p>

Y aun así había una persona a la que quería llamar INMEDIATAMENTE. Algo en el aire puro suizo se metió en sus grandes fosas nasales hasta llegar a su cerebro y le hizo decidir que NO iba a llamar, así que se montó a un avión y nueve horas más tarde, a las cuatro de la mañana... sonaba el timbre de casa del americano porque me ha dicho que no ha comprobado el asunto horario, de hecho, LE HA IMPORTADO UNA MIERDA.

América DUERME a pierna suelta moviéndose en la cama y dando vueltas y vueltas... Como siempre. Es Joan la que lo despierta con las noticias de QUIEN está parado ahí afuera. Se pone los lentes, sus pantuflas de minion, toma su pistola de la mesita de noche y arrastrando los pies, aún medio dormido va hacia la puerta siendo escoltado por las quejas y paranoias de Joan.

—... espiándonos, a pesar de que los rayos x son negativos —se escucha a la máquina decir antes de callarse al tiempo que Estados Unidos abre la puerta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo porque no se le cierren los ojos.

—Privet! —una de esas sonrisas. Sí, ha conseguido calmarse un poco en el avión, ahora le volverá toda la excitación, tampoco es tan fácil mover las emociones de esta mole. Estados Unidos se rasca un poco la cabeza con el cañón de la pistola.

—What are ya doin' here? —pregunta extrañado y le sonríe un poquito.

—Vengo a buscarte. Tenemos que irnos —pim pam pum.

—Whaaat? —bosteza... Pero despierta un poquito. Hace un gestito con la cabeza para que entre.

Rusia mira al lugar donde la vez que vino en Halloween le lanzaron una red y niega con la cabeza. El niño parpadea descolocado despertándose más.

—¿No quieres entrar?

—Net, tenemos que irnos, aun hay que hablar con tu presidente —cambia el peso de pie, lo que indica que está muy nervioso. Y creo que puedes dar gracias a ese aire suizo de que esto no esté siendo un secuestro porque secuestrar a las personas está mal y hay que PREGUNTARLES y dejar que ANDEN POR SU PROPIO PIE y decir Pozhaliusta—. Pozhaliusta —añade al acordarse.

—¿Pero hablarle de que? —levanta las cejas un poco con el pozhaliusta

—Pues para que no se piense que te voy a secuestrar. Me lo ha dicho Putin —más bien debe haberle dicho algo como "pero no puedes ir y secuestrarle, no quiero que nos pidan más prisionero de guerra, hay que hablarlo con Obama"

—No no, wait. ¿Qué hiciste? No me lanzaste nada, ¿verdad? —entra a la casa igual esperando que entre tras él.

Rusia vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie, quedándose en la puerta, mirando el techo.

—Commieee! —protesta un poco yendo por el —. ¡Si te has colado otras veces! ¿Por qué queremos ir con Obama?

Al final, el ruso entra aun mirando al techo con desconfianza porque las otras veces ha cortado la luz.

—Para que sepa que no te secuestro.

Se escucha un leve "click" recordatorio inequívoco de que para Joan no es bienvenido en esta casa y ha puesto algún arma en algún lado a apuntarle, a pesar de lo mucho que ha amenazado el niño con desconectarla para siempre (amenazas que jamás va a cumplir y ella lo sabe).

Estados Unidos no contesta nada a lo del secuestro aún un poco zombie y sin entender del todo lo que pasa. Arrastra los pies hacia la cocina esperando que Joan haga su trabajo en caso de tener que hacerlo y que Rusia le siga. Abre el refri, bosteza y saca una botella de galón de hershey's de chocolate que tiene pegado un popote como si fuera empachado individual. La abre y empieza a beber.

Rusia sigue mirando el techo para nada convencido de estar aquí y reaccionando a cada leve sonido que no proviene del americano con el ceño fruncido. Al notar que no le ha seguido, el americano sale de vuelta, galón en mano, popote enchufado a la boca y ahora sí, ha repostado gasolina.

Rusia le mira otra vez, solo un paso más a dentro del linde de la puerta. Estados Unidos le mira de vuelta unos instantes, sin decir nada más, hasta que suena el clásico sorbo ruidoso de haber llegado al fondo de la botella. Sonríe.

—¿Ya nos marchamos?

—Tengo que quitarme el pijama... Y tienes que decirme a donde. ¿Leche?

—A hablar con tu presidente —niega a la leche porque él está para ir a cenar.

—Yes, but ¿qué le vamos a decir? —pregunta acercándose a él dando unos saltitos, evidentemente más despierto.

—Que no te voy a secuestrar.

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

—Pues hablar con tu presidente —bucleeee.

—¿Vienes aquí y me despiertas y luego me dices que despertemos a Obama para decirle que me vas a llevar noseadonde pero que no es secuestro?

Rusia se lo piensa unos instantes.

—Da.

—Ahright... Voy a bañarme —se da la media vuelta. Rusia sonríe un poco, vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie y se queda dónde está, mirando el techo.

—Privet Rossíiskaya Federátsiya —saluda formalmente Joan. Si pudiera fruncir el ceño lo frunciría.

—Privet casa de Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—A mí no me engañas, ¿por qué quieres secuestrar a América?

—Net, net. No es un secuestro, secuestrar está mal.

—¿A dónde vas a llevártelo?

—A hablar con el presidente.

—¿Y qué le vas a decir?

—Que no lo voy a secuestrar.

—¿Y en lugar de eso lo que vas a hacer es...?

—Lo quieres saber para decirle a su presidente que no le deje venir conmigo —la acusa.

—¡Voy a saberlo de todas maneras! —no lo niega.

—Net, no te lo quiero decir.

—Los secretos están mal.

—Net, no es un secreto. Es una sorpresa. Me lo ha dicho mi presidente.

Si a Joan no le gusta Rusia, Vladimir Putin le gusta mucho, pero MUCHO menos.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Una sorpresa buena, es una cosa osmom —¿que no era que no ibas a decir nada?

—No confió en las cosas que tú consideras awesome.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bombardear América podría parecerte awesome.

Rusia se lo piensa y sonríe con esa sonrisa de "no quiero decirte lo que pienso"

—Atrévete y morirás antes de empezar a planearlo.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —le llama.

—Vooooooy, voooooy!

—No me dejan bombardear a nadie, bombardear está mal, por eso no me gusta lo que pasa en Siria.

—Claro, nada que ver con que tú les vendas los materiales atómicos y que por eso no quieras que América se meta... —ok, si... Joan... No queremos causar una guerra nosotros tampoco, ¿verdad?

—El comercio está bien —sonríe pero empieza a tener un aura violeta... Estados Unidos vuelve dando saltitos por caminar y amarrarse los converses a la vez.

—No me dijiste si es formal o no, más vale que no sea de traje porque me niego... —este en su asunto.

—¿Eh? —Rusia se vuelve a él y sonríe.

—¡Y son las fucking cuatro, commie! —protesta dando más saltitos.

—Iremos a comer después de hablar con el presidente —responde pensando que ese es el problema porque él tiene hambre.

—¿A comer? ¿Viniste por mí para ir a comer a las cuatro? —sonríe un poco porque sea como sea todo esto lo considera bastante divertido.

—¿A comer? Net, es que tengo hambre, no he cenado bastante en el avión.

—Ehh... ¿Y si desayunamos antes de ir con Obama?

—Net, net. Putin dice que tenemos que hablar con él.

—Yes, commie... but first, yo tengo que saber sobre qué!

—Pues para que no se crea que te secuestro —repite de nueeeeevo.

—¡America, quiere secuestrarte! ¡Está diciendo que van a ir a una sorpresa buena! —suelta Joan.

—¡Ah! ¡No le digas! —protesta Rusia a la casa. Estados unidos levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—¡Ah! ¡Una sorpresa! Reallly? ¿Qué es?

—¡Es una cosa osmom! —sonríe empezando a emocionarse también un poco.

—¿¡Qué es?! ¡Dime! ¡Dimedimedime!

Joan facepalm.

—Es una cosa para los juegos de Sochi, ¡vamos! —sale de la casa.

—¡Voy a hablarle a England! —suelta Joan desesperada pero a Rusia le da igual, ya se está yendo.

—Ah, awesome! ¡Cuéntale de la sorpresa! —ya son dos...

Joan refunfuñaría si pudiera, el ruso sonríe en el ascensor, mirándole.

—¿Qué sorpresa? ¡Dimeeeee! ¿Por qué no me dices?

—Eres muy divertido cuando estás tan nervioso.

—¡Es que no me dices!

—Voy a llevar la antorcha Olímpica y quizás te dejen venir conmigo si lo pedimos pozhaliusta a tu presidente.

—¿Vas a llevarla a... Sochi?

—Net, es una de las etapas, no la última. A Sochi es la última —llegan a la calle.

—Va a ir como a mil lugares, ¿no?

—Da

—Mmmm... ¿y a dónde voy a acompañarte?

—A la estación espacial internacional —sonríe y pide un taxi.

—Ohhhh... a la ISS! Really?! —levanta las cejas.

—Da, me han autorizado —asiente.

—Nosotros llevamos al espacio la de Atlanta and... oooh... wait wait wait! ME estás diciendo que te ACOMPAÑE?

Asiente.

—Whoa!

—Da. Yo he ido y tú también, pero nunca hemos ido los dos y habrá paseo espacial porque hay que sacar la antorcha.

—Man, maaaan! Eso es... super coooool! SUPER SUPER COOL!

—Da! —sonríe más empezando a contagiarse de la emoción.

—Te imaginas... ¿de verdad de verdad el ir al ESPACIO juntos? ¡Sería awesome!

Sonríe y asiente porque él pensó lo mismo.

—¿Y eso es lo que le vamos a ir a pedir a Obama? Jeez... va a... uff, va a empezar con el asunto de quien paga y fucking presupuesto...

—Nosotros y el COI y las empresas que subvencionan. Vamos a ir con el relevo y bajamos al siguiente así no hay gastos extra y solo son cinco días.

—¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero si quiero si quiero! ¡ES AWESOME COMMIE!

El ruso sonríe más mirándole sentado a su lado en el taxi... De hecho Rusia, creo que ya no está sentado a tu lado en el taxi, creo que está brincoteando como boligoma por todo el interior del taxito, así que Rusia le mira saltar y gritar

—¡Tengo que... nonono... tengo que hablar con... nooooooooo no no no! ¡Es que tengo que contarle a Iggy! ¡Y a my brother! y...

—Hay que hablar con tu Presidente para que sepa que no es un secuestro...

—Yes... well, eso también, necesita darme permiso.

—Yo ya tengo permiso —sonríe un poco en ese tonito de "y tu no"

—¡Pues es tu antorcha, no la mía! Sería el colmo que no tuvieras permiso.

—Podían no dármelo, pero yo voy a ir al espacio pronto —que nadie se crea que no le hace ilusión igual.

—¡Pues yo también voy a ir! —aunque tenga que retorcerle el brazo a Obama

—Voy a ganarte en todas las pruebas —sonríe porque eso le hace especial gracia.

—¡NO VAS A GANARME EN NINGUNA! —asegura SUPER confiado, mirándole intensamente.

Rusia le mira igual de intensamente con una sonrisa un poco más sombría y el estadounidense se ríe.

—Vas a ver como soy mejor astronauta que tú —asegura y yo pienso que quizás, sólo quizás... Si es que consigues bajar la panza

—Y habrá que pasar un curso de seguridad y de protocolos, pero me han dicho que será como el de las otra veces, tengo una puntuación perfecta —porque me sé TODAS las respuestas de memoria de manera obsesiva así en plan Spock.

—Yo... —leve vacilación—, también tengo calificación perfecta —JAAAA! Esa no tú te la crees.

En fin, el taxi se detiene y creo que podemos resumir el lamentable espectáculo de Estados Unidos arrodillado en el suelo llorando (mientras Rusia espera fuera) para que le dejen ir que termina en que... es imposible que no le dejen ir, vamos... ¿por qué no? Es el programa espacial, esas cosas siempre son muy vistosas y... el estadounidense suplica de manera especialmente chillona e irritante.

Bien, pues nada después de Rusia haya presentado el informe del proyecto y que Estados Unidos haya llorado por veinticinco minutos, han aprobado y dado el visto bueno porque además, joder, son las malditas cinco de la fucking mañana.

América sale de la Casa Blanca sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en perfecta posición astronáutica desde ya.

—Nos esperan mañana por la mañana a las ocho en el centro Gagarin —le explica Rusia tan contento y aquí empiezan los problemas... al estadounidense empieza a darle un poco de rasquiña.

—Ahh... cierto, que no vamos a hacer esto desde la NASA.

—Net, porque es para Sochi y lo organizamos nosotros.

—Lo sé... but... ahright, ahright... lo hacemos desde tu Gagarin center. Necesito... necesito hacer la maleta y esas cosas.

Rusia sonríe.

—Pero hay que ir a desayunar... ¿y dónde está el centro este Gagarin? —pregunta haciéndose el que no tiene idea... ya, claaaaaaaaro

—¿No has estado nunca? —entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Es que no leías tus informes de espionaje?

—¿Informes de espionaje? ¿YOOO?

Rusia parpadea y le mira sin saber qué hace, sabiendo perfecto que sí sabe. Estados Unidos carraspea.

—¿Entonces nos vamos a ir juntos de aquí or what?

—Como quieras —se encoge de hombros—. Esta cerca de mi casa, yo voy en coche.

Estados Unidos vacila un poco, pensándoselo... tiene que hacer la maleta y hablar con todo el mundo sin necesidad de tener a Rusia respirándole cerca.

—¿Por qué no te veo antes en tu casa y nos vamos juntos en tu coche?

—Vale —sonríe feliz, muy emocionado.

El estadounidense sonríe de vuelta, se pasa una mano por el pelo, se ríe un poco, se acerca a él y le da un beeeesoooooooo. Anda ya nos habíamos olvidado de eso casi. Rusia se lo devuelve muy feliz y tranquilo, mira que bien.

—Thanks for inviting me —susurra al separarse, de manera SUMAMENTE sincera. Rusia sonríe más.

Finalmente el estadounidense se acuerda de que van a ir al espacio y la verdad es que tiene que brincotear y moverse ilusionadamente, así que le suelta.

—Gotta go... maletas. Salgo en el pimer vuelo que pueda a Moscow, ahright?

—Da —mano en la cabeza y sonríe.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco más, antes de volver a acercarse a él y darle un beso porque está tremendamente contento.

—Me da mucha curiosidad ir contigo porque conoces todas las estrellas casi como yo y tengo muchas ganas de ganarte.

—No vas a ganarme —asegura el americano—, yo por fin voy a demostrarte como soy mejor que tú.

—Y nadie nunca compite conmigo —palmaditas en la cabeza... NADIE está tan loco. Estados Unidos levanta la mano y le revuelve el pelo. Rusia cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Bueno, ahora ya tienes a alguien que no solo va a competir, sino a ganarte.

—Hasta mañana, koshechka.

—Hasta mañana fucking commie... I... ahright, admito que esta vez has tenido una fucking awesome idea por una vez en tu vida —golpecito en el hombro—. See ya!

Rusia se da la vuelta y se va, tan sonriente.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy no ha habido FrUK de los viernes, porque hoy han inaugurado los juegos del hambre... digo, Olímpicos de Invierno en Sochi. Aquí está nuestra aportación y homenaje a la causa.<em>


	2. Admisiones

Lo primerititititiitto que hace el niño antes que nada es marcar el teléfono de Inglaterra.

—Hello? —contesta tomándose el té después de comer.

—I'M GOING TO SPACEEEEE! —grito HISTÉRICO.

—What?

—Voyairconrussiaalespacioooooo!

—America deja de gritar, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Qué espacio?

—¿¡Cómo que qué espacio!? EL espacio

—¿El espacio de qué? ¿Es un local o algo así? ¿O un grupo de música o qué? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos, ¿es música tuya de esa fea?

—Noooo! Hablo de allá arriba! Space! Outer Space!

—O-Outer space?

—Yes! AWESOME, no? Por la antorcha

—¿La antorcha? ¿Qué antorcha?

—¡La de Sochi! ¡Dime que no es lo más awesome entre el mundo awesome de la awesomes!

—But... what?... what?

—Yes! Voy a ir al Gagarin Center.

—But... but...

—Necesito un traje de astronauta que sea American, obviamente no voy a irme con esos cascos con cosas raras en las orejas como de the princess leia, but vamos a subir a la ISS, five days, en una de sus naves... And...

—America... what the hell are you talking about? —Inglaterra cree que le está tomando el pelo.

—¿Pues de qué parece? De la misión espacial a la que vamos a ir... No sé cuál sea el número pero es una Soyuz, me parece que debe ser la TMA-10M —¿no que no tenías idea?

—But... but... —es que está sin habla.

—Ya know...y es que, son cinco días...

—But... but... but...

—Voy a ganarle en TODAS las pruebas.

—But... ¿va en serio?

—Pues... Yes. Espero... Más vale que vaya en serio, aunque no creo que no, fuimos con Obama y todo y dijo Yes!

—OBAMA DIJO YES?

—YEEEES! —se ríe feliz.

—But... but... but... but...

—¡Di algo! ¿Vas a irme a ver?

—B-But...

—Iggyyyyy!

—What?

—Sólo dices But but but! No es AWESOME?

—No!

—Whaaaat?

—No! ¡Ya bastante malo es cuando vas tú solo! ¿Cuándo fuiste por última vez? ¿El mes pasado? ¿Y encima vas a ir a con ese PsychoKiller?

—¡Hace muchísimo que no voy! ¡Y no es malo, es AWESOME!

—Pero es que vas a estar cinco días encerrado a miles de millas de la tierra en el lugar más pequeño y el ambiente más hostil imaginable con alguien que "dejó" de odiarte... ¿cuándo? ¿La semana pasada?

—But... ¡Vamos a ser Astronauts! Seremos compañeros por cinco días y no enemigos.

—¡Eso es tremendamente peligroso!

—Nah... No pasa nada.

—¡No puedo creer que Obama te vaya a dejar ir! ¡Tengo que hablar con él!

—NOOOO!

—¿Cómo qué no?

—¡Ya dijo que sí!

—But... America!

—Iggy... Come on, han ido cieeeeentos! Y será awesome, ¡vamos con la antorcha olímpica! Admite que es AWESOME el viaje y el vino a invitarme.

—Pero es que...

—Whaaaaat?

—¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Y no hay necesidad!

—¡Si que hay necesidad! Es awesome, Iggy! Imagina la genialidad, el commie y yo flotando en el espacio.

—¿No te da miedo?

—¿Miedo? —la verdad no había pensado NI UN SEGUNDO en ello.

—¡Vas a tener confiar en él como tu compañero!

—Well... Yeah, but... Él también va a tener que confiar en mi como su compañero.

—No es lo mismo en una de sus naves

—Why? —pregunta ya llegando a su casa después de subirse a otro taxi—. Si me mata a mí, se muere él.

—Pero pueden pasar MUCHOS accidentes.

—Well... Yes, but es un viaje espacial y yo pondré a mis asesores a trabajar y garantizaremos que será un viaje fantástico!

—But...

—Iggyyyyy! Tengo que estar a las ocho tomorrow y he de hablar a la NASA... ¿Tú les cuentas a TODOS?

—Ah... ¿eh? ¿A todos?

—¡Pues sí! Tienen que saber esto tan awesome!

—Pero... es que... —cuélgale, América, cuélgale.

—Byeeee!

—Ah! —protesta quedándose al teléfono con un palmo de narices.

Ahora a Inglaterra le da una úlcera o más bien un ataque de ansiedad y por supuesto llama a Francia desesperadamente "MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO TU HIJO! ESTO ES TU CULPA" y sí, Francia es LA UNICA persona del mundo a quien Inglaterra podría decirle eso de Estados Unidos, aunque solo sea en momentos MUY concretos.

A Francia le va a costar unos instantes saber de qué hijo está hablando, pero por el volumen de los gritos supondrá que es América.

"RENIEGO DE ÉL Y MALGIDO SU ESTIRPE Y ME CAGO EN EL DÍA QUE PROMETÍ CUIDARLO! NO VOY A VOLVER A PREOCUPARME POR ÉL NNUUNNCCAA!"

Hasta Canadá se entera sin necesidad de teléfono pero ni los pájaros se alertan de lo acostumbrados que están.

Francia parpadea en un clásico "espera, espera, que no entiendo qué pasa... ¿Qué hizo?" Para dejar al inglés seguir con un "sevanamatarmelovanamatarFranceesquenisecomosemeteahíqueyaesbastantepeligrososyencimaconespepsychohkillerylehadadopermisoyoesquenoloentiendo" mientras se come las uñas y los dedos, creo que no planea detenerse hasta llegar a los codos... y solo porque no alcanza.

América es TAAAAAAN feliz, corretea por toda la casa haciendo su maleta y así, mientras Rusia en su casa... hace lo mismo, solo que con menos explosividad e igual ilusion... llama al Centro Gagarin para que sepan que irán y que han dejado ir al americano y para que les preparen todo porque van a empezar mañana y que ya más vale que todos se pongan las pilas para superar con creces cualquier cosa que haga el americano. Que si alguien saca en algo menos puntuación... no solo lo van a sacar de la misión espacial, lo van a colgar de los huevos

Y lo asegura con ESE tono de voz que hace que las personas no quieran saber qué clase de experimentos científicos se hacen con los cadáveres que se donan a la ciencia.

América habla seis veces a la NASA, ocho al servicio secreto, pone a todo el país de cabeza y termina por tomar uno de los air force one y después de que NO le permitan pilotearlo, se va muy enfurruñado con un montón de libros de aeronáutica y su manual de astronautas a la cabina trasera. Llega a casa de Rusia unas horas más tarde en una Harley Davidson roja...

Rusia... oh, estupendo, tiene el sueño desordenado y solo ha dormido dos horas en el sofá, junto a su hermana mayor después de contarle todo lo que van a hacer, así que el timbre de Moscú suena temprano en la mañana y América da saltitos con su mochila en los hombros y gorra de "man on the moon".

El soviético ya está vestido y bañado y desayunado, creo que ha desayunado tres veces, en realidad (la segunda vez se ha olvidado de que ya lo había hecho, la tercera simplemente tenía más hambre).

De hecho el americano debe pegarse al timbre dando saltitos.

Rusia baja las escaleras corriendo y da un salto mortal con esa gracia natural que tiene para moverse hasta caer frente a la puerta con sus pesadas botas puestas haciendo un poco de hueco en las tablas del suelo y abre todo sonriente.

—Heeeeey! Ya ready? ¿Nos vamos? —saltitos—. Traje todo y hablé con todo el mundo y...

El ruso sonríe más al verle, mientras él sigue dando saltitos.

—Lets gooooo!

—Da —se cuelga su bolsa con el logo del centro Gagarin al hombro y sale sin despedirse de nadie, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ya les llamará por teléfono.

—Traje una moto, mira... —la señala sonriendo.

—Oh, es roja —sonríe y se acerca a ella, porque le gustan las cosas rojas. Le pone una mano encima.

—Seh, pero no es commie... Es roja por mi bandera.

—Mi bandera también es roja.

—Yes, pero esta no es roja por tu bandera.

Rusia se monta entonces mirando al estadounidense que está de pie junto a ella.

—¿Vamos en ella?

—Yo tengo una furgoneta —la archiconocida furgoneta-de-los-secuestros, extensión colonizada del sótano.

—Yo voy a ir en la moto.

—Vale, yo también —decide el ruso.

—Yo conduzco, claro.

—Tú no sabes dónde ir.

—Me dirás... —y los "pleitos" empiezan minutos después de llegado. Rusia gira el manillar y prende el motor, sintiéndola vibrar, mirándola.

—No, no, hazte para atrás, voy a conducir yo —golpecitos.

El ruso lo hace, el americano se monta frente a él, sonriendo y le mira de reojo.

—¿Listo para la awesome aventura ?

Entonces Rusia se cuelga bien su propia bolsa y se abraza a Estados Unidos.

—Jaja! Que tal, ¿eh? —pregunta después de hacer RUGIR el motor, mirándole de reojo aún —. ¿Nos esperan?

—Da —asiente

—¿Qué les dijiste? ¿Háganlo bien porque viene el que SÍ sabe hacerlo y si lo hacemos mal va a darse cuenta? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Da, les he dicho que se esfuercen —asegura porque es verdad... aunque también les ha dicho que le dejen hacer primero al americano para poder espiar bien todos sus protocolos. Estados Unidos se ríe y arranca.

—Awesome!

—Porque quiero ganarte con mucha diferencia.

—No vas a ganarme con mucha diferencia.

Rusia sonríe sin responder a eso.

—Tienes que ir por la autopista al noreste hacia Zviozdni gorodok —que se traduce como "Ciudad de las estrellas" asegura poniendo la barbilla en su hombro y señalando con la mano.

—Awwww... Stars city!

—Da! ¡Es donde viven los cosmonautas!

—Cosmonautas —se ríe.

—Da.

—¡Bien, astronauts city, voy para allaaaaaá!

—Cuando lleguemos tenemos que buscar a Mijaíl, me dará la llave ¡y luego te enseñaré el centro!

—Mijail... Como Gorbachov —se ríe—, vas a presumirme el centro que no conozco en lo absoluto.

—Da... y esta tarde tenemos la primera prueba de nivel.

—Oh... Ja! Voy a ganarte —asegura no tan seguro como quisiera. Pruebas ¡¿YA?!

—Net, no lo creo. Solo es de nivel para saber qué tanto recordamos, pero yo siempre me acuerdo de TODO. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—Ja... Yo también —completa y absolutamente inseguro de esto, porque suele olvidar todo y no pasar las pruebas.

—Hay varias partes, de matemáticas, física, mecánica, ingeniería, seguridad, protocolos. Todos dicen que las de Ingeniería son las más complicadas porque tienes que conocer perfectamente las naves y como hay preguntas trampa... pero siempre se me dan muy bien.

—Es decir ¡te sabes los exámenes!

—Net, net, son diferentes a cada relevo. Me sé los manuales.

—Debes hacer trampa todo el tiempo —traga saliva agobiadillo.

—¿Trampa? —gira la cabeza para mirarle—. Toma esa salida —le advierte.

—Yes, trampa... —se cambia a la derecha para salirse, esquivando agujeros del suelo.

—¿Trampa por qué?

—Pues para pasar las pruebas.

—Pero no necesito hacer trampa... además es muy peligroso hacer trampa —palabras recitadas como los mismos instructores.

—I... Know, I know, sure —más nerviosito.

—Y las pruebas físicas empiezan mañana, también son de nivel.

—Shit... —susurra para sí, empezando a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

Al notar que protesta Rusia sonríe, le da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y le indica por donde llegar. E Inglaterra ya podría ponerse feliz porque en realidad lo que va a hacer es ponerse a dieta y ejercitarse.

—Ah! y el examen médico, que no sé cuándo va a ser... creo que ahora en cuanto lleguemos... Le preguntaré a Mijaíl.

—¡El examen médico! Ah, ese no pasa nada —se ríe cuando finalmente llegan deteniéndose en la puerta y enseñando sus papeles al entrar. América mira a todos lados, interesado porque no ha estado en vivo ahí.

—Tienes que ir hacia ese lado, es la oficina de admisiones —le señala—. Mira esos son los pabellones de residencia, ayer me dijeron que ya han preparado los cuartos de los nuevos y nos ha tocado en el mismo!

—La oficina de admisiones... Ahright, voy para allá y me han dicho que van a venir de la NASA para revisar las cosas —explica y sonríe dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Ja! En el mismo cuarto. PIDOLALITERADEARRIBA!

—Ah, seguro les espera Mijaíl —asiente porque en realidad prefiere la de abajo bajándose de la moto cuando la detiene.

Después, se cambia la bolsa de hombro, poniéndose bien la bufanda y se dirige a la puerta del edificio. Estados Unidos de baja y se arregla un poco el pelo, sonriendo con su pasaporte diplomático en la mano. Corre hacia admisiones.

Dentro, hay una secretaria rusa de esas que son tan despampanates de ojos claros. América la mira con ojos súper abiertos, sonrojado y se ríe. Se pasa la mano por el pelo muy galán, acercándose a ella... Sí, América está como de ¿James Dean?

—Privet! —la saluda tan mono.

—Privet —sonríe ella con un acento un poco más cerrado—. Bienvenido al Centro de Entrenamiento de Cosmonautas Gagarin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Yo soy el astronauta nuevo —sonríe enseñándole sus papeles—. El comm... Ehm... Russia dijo que sabían ya que venía yo que soy tan awesome.

—Ah, da —ella mira a Rusia que entra tras él tan tranquilamente y la saluda levantando la mano—. Déjeme sus documentos, pozhaluysta —pide al americano—. Miste Smirnov está esperándole en el despacho —señala para el ruso, que se dirige hacia ahí.

—Ahright! Nada de que pierde mis documentos, eh? —se ríe yendo tras Rusia

Ella se ríe un poquito también, contagiada, porque así va el niño por el mundo repartiendo alegría y se vuelve al ordenador para hacer el ingreso. Rusia entra al despacho y saluda a Mijaíl con unas palmadas a la espalda en plan "Tovarisch!", es un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo canoso y barba. Sonríe bastante y le cuenta a Rusia que tenía tantas ganas de verle y felicitándole por conseguir que el COI haya aprobado el proyecto en la Estación Espacial. América entra sonriendo sin tocar.

—Hello!

Ambos se vuelven hacia él.

—Ah, mira, este es Soyedinennyye Shtaty —le señala—. Al final convencimos a Obama de que no le estoy secuestrando y le ha dejado venir.

—Seh, es... Un viaje muy interesante. Llámame América —se acerca a Mijaíl y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras este solo le tiende la mano para saludarle, así que se la toma y aprieta con fuerza, sonriendo

—¿A que nunca te habrías esperado que estaría aquí para hacer la instrucción con nosotros? —sigue Rusia.

—Net, net, en realidad —asegura Mijaíl aguantando cómo puede el apretón y sobándose un poco la muñeca después—. ¿No habrá venido a espiar... Otra vez?

América se ríe.

—¿Espiar yo? Naaaah, nunca.

—Quizás —Rusia se encoge de hombros porque ahora ya, la verdad es que da lo mismo, porque como los proyectos del programa espacial son conjuntos, que espíe lo que quiera.

—Entonces... ¿Vamos a verlo todo? ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Bien, si no lo consiguieron del todo en su momento... Ah, sí, me dijeron que ibas a enseñarle las instalaciones, espera —se gira a buscar en un cajón algunos juegos de llaves.

—¿Cuando tenemos que pasar el examen médico? se me olvidó preguntarlo —pregunta Rusia tomando las llaves que le tiende.

—Ah, el examen físico... Una tontería —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... normalmente se hace después del ingreso, pero puedo darte... cuanto tardas en enseñarle todo, ¿un par de horas?

—Da. Vale, vamos a la enfermería en acabar —sonríe y mira a Estados Unidos, para que salga delante.

—Ah... Great! See ya Mijail

—Paka —saluda a America y mira a Rusia de reojo no muy convencido, pero este no le hace ni caso mientras se va detrás.

—Que tanto vas a enseñarme, ¿eh? —pregunta sonriendo porque aunque no lo crean, SÍ que le da ilusión finalmente verlo todo en vivo

—Pues... ¿qué quieres ver? Pensaba en ir a dejar las cosas y luego ir a ver la piscina, la centrifugadora y el pabellón de los simuladores.

—Eso esta awesome... ¿Puedo tomar fotos? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito.

—Da —asiente, porque igual dejan entrar a turistas.

—Good! Voy a decirte todo lo que tenemos mejor en casa, seguro es TODO —la competencia infinita.

—Bueno, pero yo lo tuve primero —sale andando tranquilamente.

—Bah, eso dices —le toma de los hombros y salta un poco atrás de él.

—Es la verdad —sonríe contagiado del buen humor empezando a andar y explicándole cual es cuál de los edificios en plan "eso es la cantina y los comedores, ahí están las aulas, ahí se hacen pruebas de... blablablabla" hasta que llegan al pabellón de residencia que es más o menos como un colegio mayor.

—¿Hay muchos astronautas más en el programa?

—Da, van a hacer la instrucción con nosotros quince cosmonautas más. Mira, ese es el lado de las chicas —señala una escalera a la derecha mientras se va a la de la izquierda—. Y este el nuestro.

—Oh, awesome! ¿Y todos son commies?

—Net, no he leído los currículos, pero no suele ser. ¡Hay personas de todo el mundo!

—Mejor, ya iba a enfermarme con tanto commie alrededor —se ríe un poco dándole un codacito—. ¡Hay que irles a conocer a todos! Quizás podemos hacer una fiesta el fin de semana e invitar a las chicas.

—No podemos hacer una fiesta, ¡Hay que estudiar! —ya empezamos... le guía por los pasillos.

—¡Claro que podemos hacer una fiesta! Come on, será awesome! Las invitamos a nuestro lado y pondremos música y hablaremos hasta el amanecer.

—Pero ¿y el entrenamiento del día siguiente? ¡Se tiene que dormir muy bien! —llegan al cuarto y Rusia abre la puerta—. Y siempre a la misma hora, es muy importante para que el cuerpo recuerde las rutinas, porque luego en la ISS no hay día y noche —sigue, dejando su bolsa en la litera.

—But commie, come on... Falta como un mes para que nos vayamos.

—Hay que hacerlo todos los días, lo dice el instructor —es como tirar piedras contra una pared. También te dice el instructor que no bebas y prácticamente lo único que traes en la bolsa es vodka, no vengas ahora con cuadratura mental.

—Well Yes, but... ¿No me dirás que haces caso a TOOOODO lo que dice? —pregunta trepándose a su litera.

—Da, porque el espacio es un lugar muy peligroso y hay que hacerle caso —insisto en que oigo tintinear botellas por ahí.

—Yes, but... —le mira y sonríe porque no sólo a ti se te ocurrió—. ¿Vas a dejar de beber vodka?

—Eso es diferente porque a mí no me afecta —lo que tú digas. Organiza algunas cosas dentro del cajón de abajo como el cargador del móvil y los libros y un cuchillo (conamor,deBielorrusiaparaAmerica)

América empieza a sacar... cosas de su maleta. Rusia levanta la vista a mirarle cuando le cae en la cabeza un muñequito de un cohete de los que presionas con la mano anti-estrés y se levanta a espiar que hace.

—Jejeje... Oops! ¿No vas a sacar tus cosas? —está pegando estrellas en el techo y sacando unos peluches y unas fotos y poniendo su manta de ironman.

—Ya está —asegura mirando todo lo que trae, tomando algo.

—¡Eh! ¡Ese es mi Neil Armstrong!

—¿Para qué es?

—Para que me acompañen... —sonríe—, vendrán conmigo al espacio.

—Oh...

—¿Tú que trajiste para llevar?

—A ti —sonríe y Estados Unidos sonríe también.

—¡Pues trajiste lo más awesome que podías haber traído en todo el mundo mundial! —le despeina un poco.

Rusia sonríe y cierra los ojos. Estados Unidos se baja de un salto de la litera.

—SO! ¡Vamos a lo que sigue! Come on!

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chaaaan ¡sigue la aventura espacial!<em>


	3. Las duchas

—Anda, mira los nuevos —se oye la voz de un chico rubio de unos veinte años a la puerta del cuarto.

—Hey, Man! —saluda el americano encantado yendo hacia la puerta—. How's it going? I'm America!

— ¿Sois los americanos? —pregunta el muchacho extendiéndole la mano, a Rusia se le ensombrece las mirada con eso.

—Jajaja! Ha dicho "los americanos" —América se ríe mirando a Rusia por encima del hombro.

—Eso es porque los cuartos los suelen repartir por nacionalidad —explica Rusia y el chico le nota, dándose cuenta que le ha visto en algunas fotos del manual y de la instrucción.

—Este es Russia, es mi compañero de cuarto. Vamos a hacer una fiesta el sábado.

—Ah, d-da... han dicho que vendría... —asegura el chico en un tono de voz más suave, nervioso, porque además venía a ver si les hacían o no novatada.

— ¡Ja! ¡Están impresionados con nosotros, commie! —el americano se ríe dándole un codazo.

—Él sí es nuevo y sí es yanki —Rusia le pone la mano en la cabeza al estadounidense—. Espero que le deis una bienvenida cálida.

El chico mira a Rusia levantando las cejas pensando que eso significa que... ¿tienen permiso?

— ¿Bienvenida cálida? ¡Ja! Eso suena demasiado sospechoso, commie... —le cierra un ojo a los muchachos.

—Vamos —hace una sonrisa de tiburón y un gesto para que le siga, sin contestar a eso.

América se ríe un poquito sabiendo bien qué es lo que pretenden, empezando a pensar que si le hacen algo tendrá que hacer equipo con alguien para vengarse. Vas a tener que buscar a los americanos para hacer piña... guerra mundial. Que no sé cuántos sean de hecho... Seguramente uno ULTRA ñoño junto con un canadiense. El chico parpadea mirándoles salir.

El Niño trae cara de turista y toma fotos siguiendo a Rusia por los pasillos del centro, quien le explica toooodo esta vez. Incluidos pasajes de cosas sobre sus astronautas americanos.

—Oooooh! Aaaaaahhhhh! —América hace tooooodos los sonidos de asombro posibles, riendo y, eso sí, diciendo "eso yo lo tengo más nuevo, más grande, mejor".

Así que Rusia se esfuerza para mostrarle las cosas más nuevas que tiene, cosas que Estados Unidos no necesariamente conoce así que cada vez le hace preguntas más interesadas, menos competitivas y más técnicas.

Con lo que Rusia, como siempre, cada vez le cuenta más emocionado y menos posesivo de las cosas. Y ahí los tienes a los dos... Genio y figura, dando cátedra además porque ambos saben un montonal. América el hiperactivo va a meter la cabeza en todos lados, correteando por aquí y por allá.

Y Rusia detrás intentando seguirle el ritmo, igual de emocionado. Seguro acaban saludando a TODO el mundo y todos se sorprenden de verle tan enérgico y tan sociable además y estoy segura de que Estados Unidos termina por hacerle reír sinceramente de esas risas que hace que todo el mundo se queda flipando.

Y como son como críos, hasta que alguien no descubre que quieren montarse en la centrifugadora como si fuera una atracción del parque Gorki, no los regañan y los mandan a enfermería.

—Esa es la instructora de seguridad —le cuenta Rusia a Estados Unidos al oído mientras se van corriendo, huyendo de ella—. ¡Es la más dura y más mala!

—Y la más fea —se ríe el americano corriendo a su lado, grabándose el nombre de la mujer.

El ruso se ríe un poco más empujándole por los pasillos para que cruce las puertas corriendo. Así que se llevan una segunda inmediata reñida por parte de la doctora.

Rusia la mira sin saber qué hacer mirando a Estados Unidos e imitándole. A ver si adivinan la genialidad que hace el niño... Sí, en efecto... Se ríe. Pues Rusia se ríe un poquito, contagiado igual.

La doctora levanta las dos cejas al ver a Rusia reír... Pero en este país todos son tratados por igual así que muy enfadada les pide a ambos que se desnuden y se duchen en las regaderas del fondo antes de empezar la prueba.

Y es posible que además, la risa y la mirada de la doctora le hagan aun más gracia al ruso sin que entienda por qué. Uy, es que como se ría más... Va a tener a dos idiotas con risa incontrolable en sólo un segundo.

Al menos el ruso empieza a desnudarse mientras se ríe... menos la bufanda. ¿Rusia pretende ir al espacio con todo y bufanda? Da. Supongo que ya han tenido antes esta discusión con él, seguro TODAS las veces. Al menos en la ducha se la quitará.

En el juego de imitación que tienen estos changos... Digo... Países, América empieza a desvestirse también diciendo tonterías para que Rusia se ría más y lo consigue haciendo que tenga que parar de desvestirse.

Estados Unidos le lanza un calcetín suyo encima y el otro casi se lo come, se le queda colgando del pelo mientras se ríe.

El niño se quita mientras su chaqueta adorada colgándola de un gancho, junto con su pistola y su cartera señalando un poco a Rusia y riendo. Lo mejor es que Rusia se ríe, pero no hace ruido... lo cual es muy gracioso en realidad, sentado sin poder quitarse sus propios calcetines.

—Pareces un... PA-pareces... —este hace TODO el ruido posible. Es que no puede, otra doctora pica la puerta del vestuario y recibe una oleada de risas como respuesta.

—Si no se meten a las duchas habrá que rociarles con la manguera —amenaza a través de la puerta.

—Noooo! ¡No quiero manguera! —"protesta" casi CASI en una imploración de "¡Rocíame! ¡Rocíame!"

Rusia es que no puede, al menos ya está casi desnudo. Es que además lo ve de reojo y sólo de verlo al niño le da más risa.

Pues nada, creo que va a entrar la doctora y ahí va a ser cuando Rusia va a caer redondo, tumbado en el banco solo en calcetines y bufanda.

Estados Unidos se acerca a la enfermera sin dejar de reír.

—Venga, ¡Vayan los dos a las duchas! —les riñe señalando, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados. Creo además que Estados Unidos ya sólo trae sus calzones de Batman.

—¡No te enfades! ¡Es que míraleeee!

Ella lo hace y Rusia sigue tumbado en el banco, riéndose silenciosamente con toda Kamchatka al aire, un calcetín en la mano y el otro puesto.

América se sonroja un poquito también. En un movimiento le pone una mano en los ojos a la mujer.

—¡Mejor no lo veas...!

Al final el ruso consigue respirar profundamente e incorporarse.

—Shoo, Shoo! Salte mejor, nosotros nos duchamos solitos.

Ella vuelve a mirar a Rusia, que asiente, acabando de quitarse el otro calcetín. Estados Unidos se ríe yendo hacia al soviético y quitándose los calzoncillos cuando ve que le mujer ha salido que le mira sonriendo, aun con la respiración un poco agitada, con hipo.

—Jaaaa! ¡Tienes hipo! —se burla despeinándole.

Él suelta un hipido como respuesta y América se ríe considerándolo muy mono.

—Come on! ¡El último en salir de la ducha es una vieja!

— ¡Ah! —se levanta corriendo tras él con eso, aun con hipo y se quita la bufanda en el último momento.

Estados Unidos se ríe abriendo el agua y metiéndose y ya verán lo mal que van a ducharse. Rusia le empuja para meterse él.

—Noooo! ¡Usa una túuuu! —protesta estrellándose contra la pared.

Rusia niega debajo de la ducha, mojándose el pelo, sonriendo. Estados Unidos le empuja de vuelta a lo que él se resbala un poco haciendo fuerza para que no le quite.

El otro hace fuerza contraria frunciendo el ceño y se resbala, porque el estadounidense tiene fuerza y está todo mojado, pero hace fuerza igual haciendo que giren.

Así que parecería que ahí van los dos al suelo, pero Rusia consigue sostenerle antes de que se resbale del todo, dejando de hacer fuerza para aguantarle.

—Esto... It's like... Dancing! —sonríe.

—Ah... da! —se acaba de dar cuenta. Estados Unidos se ríe, se acerca y le da un besito.

Algo en la mente de Rusia hace click con el besito... Y la cosa va hacia dónde va en general cada vez que acaban juntos en la ducha, que por lo visto es todas las veces.

El Niño le busca a Kamchatka con la mano, en el mismo asunto de "que normalidad" mientras el ruso, que sigue medio sosteniéndole, le incorpora y le aplasta contra la pared de la ducha, con el sabor de la sangre ya en la boca, busca un poco a Nantucket con los dedos.

Estados Unidos suelta un gemiiiiido y se le medio doblan las piernas dejándole aplastar contra la pared.

Al oír los ruidos raros, una de las doctoras decide meter la cabeza a ver qué ocurre y vuelve a sacarla en plan "van a necesitar diez minutos más".

—Había oído de una relación estrecha pero... —asegura la enfermera cuando mete la cabeza de nuevo, hacia su compañera.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta la otra que aún está preparando las pruebas desde la computadora.

—Están en la ducha... juntos. MUY juntos.

—Me estás diciendo que están en la ducha... —quita los ojos de la computadora y la mira, la otra la mira de vuelta levantando una ceja.

—Naaaah, no puede ser, si es Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Da, ya lo sé y le conozco igual que tú y ni siquiera sabía que... Y está lo que dice Putin, pero...

—No quiero, en serio... Me niego —pero América suelta un gemido inconfundible.

La primera enfermera se sonroja mirando a la puerta y soltando una risita. La otra por su parte mira a la puerta bastante horrorizada.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No puede ser! —Medio protesta sin creerlo porque ella es más de la vieja escuela—. Pero el otro no es Rossíiskaya Federátsiya.

Abre las manos en plan "te digo lo que he visto" y le señala a la puerta para que vaya a ver ella. La otra niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Pero es que... Pero... Net, net. ¡Es Soyedinennyye Shtaty! ¡Y son cosmonautas! ¿Cómo van a estar haciendo eso en las duchas?

—Quizás podemos preguntarles en el test de enfermedades crónicas. Algo como... si tienen una vida sexual activa y cuando han tenido sexo por última vez, ¡Verás cómo nos los dicen! —es que además sí que te lo van a decir, Tu querido Rossíiskaya Federátsiya en concreto.

—Pero, neeet, no podemos preguntarle eso... ¡Es que además no es posible! —toda agobiada mientras América vuelve a hacer soniditos incómodos. La chica se sonroja—. ¿Estás segura de que no estaban peleando?

Ella se humedece los labios con una sonrisita y se vuelve a abrir la puerta para mirar de nuevo. Ve el culo y caderas de Rusia moviéndose adelante y atrás violentamente mientras sigue sosteniendo al americano contra la pared bajo la ducha y ahora sí se le oye repetir "Amerika, Amerika".

La chica vuelve a cerrar la puerta y sonríe. La otra enfermera aprieta los ojos horrorizada otra vez, súper sonrojada.

—Yo se lo voy a preguntar a Soyedinennyye Shtaty, tú, haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Agnessa! ¡No puedes preguntarle! Y deja de espiarles y... ¿estaba Rossíiskaya Federátsiya diciendo "Amerika, Amerika"?

—Da... —y para confirmar tenemos el grito exquisito de Rusia que indica que... ejem...

—No es posibleeeee —susurra la enfermera traumada, SUUUPER sonrojada, con la cara entre las manos mientras Estados Unidos suela un grito más ahogadito.

—Voy a escribir las preguntas nuevas y a imprimir una hoja nueva del cuestionario estándar — la enfermera más joven corre a su ordenador súper emocionada.

—Pero nunca pensé que fuera de ESOS... Gustos. Además es inapropiado que tengan... ESO aquí. ¡Hay que prohibírselos! ¡Y están teniendo...! ¡ESO desprotegido! —ya no sabe ni que alegar.

La otra no le hace ni caso, mientras Rusia se separa un poco de Estados Unidos, dejándole en el suelo y pasándose una mano por la cara para apartarse el pelo mojado y el agua de los ojos.

—Shit... Fuckin'... commie... —Estados Unidos sonríe un poco recargándose en la pared de la ducha, aún terminando de disfrutar el evento.

Rusia sonríe también y le aparta el pelo de la cara con cuidado, acariciándole un poco, sin soltarle del todo del abrazo.

—Tenía... ganas de... esto —asegura, porque... bueno, porque las tenía. El americano le sonríe con una de esas radiantes y completamente felices sonrisas, medio cerrando los ojos siguiendo el cariño.

—Missed... ya... —responde sincero, acercándose a darle un beso aún sin moverse.

Pues nada, Rusia sí le besa, beso, al final se separa aún sonriendo.

—Todo esto es AWESOME... ¿Cómo no lo hicimos antes? —pregunta empujándole un poquito para poder levantarse.

Rusia se aparta dejándole, mirándole y se encoge de hombros porque no lo sabe.

—Porque las Olimpíadas no eran hasta ahora —decide.

—Nah, hablo de ir al espacio juntos y eso —sonríe quitándole de debajo del agua para mojarse la cabeza con esa familiaridad que sólo se consigue tras convivir íntimamente en repetidas ocasiones.

—Ah... —se lo piensa mientras se lava también, ahora sí en la ducha de al lado. El americano tararea algo indescifrable tomando el shampoo y empezando a hacerse peinados raros.

Rusia se emboba mirándole sin lavarse con su característica mirada de acosador, con las manos en la cabeza, pero sin moverlas ni nada.

Al tercer peinado le mira de reojo y sonríe sonrojándose un poco.

—Whaaat? —pregunta riendito.

—Haces... cosas —suelta a falta de algo mejor y estira las manos para hacerle uno él. En ese momento la enfermera golpea la puerta y carraspea.

El americano sonríe dejándole hacer y yendo él mismo a peinarle también. Se gira a la puerta un poquito cuando la tocan recordando donde están pero sin bajar las manos.

—Cuando acaben, pozahluysta, pónganse la ropa interior y pasen a la consulta —pide la doctora a través de la puerta mientras Rusia le levanta el pelo jugando sin hacerle NI CASO, igual de fascinado que todas las veces con cualquier estupidez de Estados Unidos.

Ante la atención, América procede a ignorar a la mujer por completo, de manera inevitable. Le peina a él.

—Pareces un luchador de sumo —se ríe haciéndole el pelo un poco como uno.

—Y tú un punki, ahora no sé cuál es Nantucket —lo busca con los dedos y nada... yo sé que se lo están pasando muy bien, pero... hay que seguir.

—Eh, ehh! ¡Con cuidado con Nantucket! —protesta un poquito, riendo y separándose, apagando su ducha.

—Me gusta Nantucket —asegura sonriendo y soltándole, yendo a por toallas. El estadounidense se sonroja un poquito sacudiendo la cabeza y luego pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por? —se ríe.

—Porque cuando tiro te hace hacer unos ruidos que me gustan —explica tan franco, secándose y lanzándole una toalla al vuelo.

El menor se sonroja un poco más, riendo y atrapado la toalla. Empieza a secarse el pelo.

* * *

><p><em>Casi un año más tarde, recuperamos esta historia. Aún no está acabada, pero hay más que publicar así que nada, seguiremos hasta donde alcance :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	4. Electrocardiograma

—So... ¿La enfermería y luego planeamos la fiesta?

—Da, luego mientras comemos —asiente poniéndose su bufanda de nuevo primero que nada.

— ¡Tengo un montón de hambre! —cae en la cuenta mientras le mira y sonríe al ver que se pone la bufanda. Se pone su misma ropa interior y a Texas que había dejado en su chaqueta antes de la ducha—. ¿Mañana a qué hora empezamos?

—A las ocho también —explica yendo hacia la puerta de la consulta como hace siempre, mirándole. El chico se pasa las manos por el pelo organizándoselo un poquito, pero aún lo tiene algo revuelto y anudado con los peinados. Camina detrás de Rusia.

—What?

Hace una sonrisa de tiburón como respuesta mientras sigue mirándole y abre la puerta para que entre.

— ¡Esa sonrisaaaaa! No creas que no la conozco —le pica la mejilla al pasar junto a él, entrando.

El ruso entra detrás y me imagino que allá estarán las enfermeras esperándoles. La mayor y más escandalizada no se atreve ni a mirarles. La otra sigue medio sonrojadita y sonriendo, esperando a que ella tome la iniciativa.

—Súbase a la báscula, tovarisch Rossíya —pide aún rojita también.

Rusia mira a América de reojo porque por eso se sonreía el cabrón y se sube él primero como le han dicho, poniéndose muy recto, porque seguro aun es una de esas de mover pesos de un lado a otro en una barra.

La doctora mayor de acerca a él, sin verle a la cara, roja como tomate, moviendo las pesitas mientras la menor mira de reojo a América y con una risita, le llama para medirle la altura mientras tanto.

América es acerca a ella con naturalidad, le sonríe y le pregunta su nombre.

—Agnessa... Junte los pies, mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty —susurra ella poniéndole la mano en la barbilla suavemente para levantarle la cabeza bien.

—Agnes —sonríe estirándose a toda su altura, lo máaaas posible.

La doctora le pone la placa sobre la cabeza y apunta el resultado en su hoja impresa "estándar".

— ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí? —Pregunta el niño con una sonrisa a la doctora.

—Mmm... —la doctora mayor frunce el ceño anotando el peso y mirando a Rusia sin decir nada... Alguien ha estado comiendo muchas hamburguesas de McDonald's últimamente... Pero no va a decirlo enfrente del (cerdo) capitalista.

—Ah, da —asiente y le sonríe—. Mi novio es uno de los buzos asistentes en la piscina, así que podemos comer juntos todos los días —ya empieza la gente a contarle cosas, vete tú a saber porqué—. ¿Está emocionado por el programa espacial?

—A LOT! He hecho varias veces esto, pero nunca aquí con el comm... Russia. En casa, en la NASA. ¿Has ido? —sonrisa.

Ella niega esperando a que Rusia se baje de la báscula para hacerle subir.

—Ah! ¡Tienes que ir un día, es awesome! —Sonríe—. ¿Cómo se llama tu boyfriend?... ¡Para saludarle cuando vayamos para allá!

La doctora mayor mira a Rusia e intercambia unas breves palabras en ruso rápido indicándole que se baje de la báscula para que le midan.

—Él es... Aleksander... Alex —explica ella haciéndole un gesto. Rusia se baja y se queda junto a la báscula.

—Ah! Alex... Lo buscaré —sonríe subiéndose a la báscula, mira a Rusia de reojo y se baja de un salto.

Rusia le mira con su sonrisa de tiburón.

—Ehm...jejeje... —sonrojito incómodo—. What?

—Quiero ver cuánto pesas.

El americano traga saliva.

—Why?

—Porque no sé cuánto es.

—No es necesario que sepas —asegura frunciendo el ceño. Sonrojadito.

—Pero quiero saber —sonríe. Una de esas sonrisas falsas forzadas.

—Pero yo no quiero que sepas.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo tú?

—Pues porque no lo sé —sigue con esa sonrisa.

—So what? No vas a saberlo igual... ¡No me espíes! —mira a las chicas y le señala, en ese tono acusón—. ¡Me está espiando!

Las doctoras se miran una a la otra con cara de circunstancias.

—Ahora estás en mi programa espacial, puedo saberlo igual —sonríe Rusia de una manera mucho más preocupante.

—Pues sea como sea no quiero que lo sepas ahora —le encara, tensándose.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero.

—Te da vergüenza.

—¡No me la da! —chilla nerviosito, sonrojándose.

—Ah... net? —vacila inseguro.

—Nooo! —miente, claro, sonrojado, pero trata de mirarle a los ojos y seguir presionando al ver que vacila.

—Estás rojo... ¿Es porque es mentira?

—¡No estoy rojo! ¡Ve a que te midan!

Rusia levanta un dedo y le toca la mejilla con suavidad.

— ¿Te estoy molestando?

—No! ¡Nomeestasmolestandonada! —histeriquito. El tovarish parpadea y mira a las enfermeras, de nuevo sin estar seguro. América le pone una mano en el pecho y le empuja un poquito—. Ve a que te midan, anda.

—Lo sabré aunque no quieras —se separa un poco dirigiéndose al metro.

"Lo sabrás cuando pese bastante menos", piensa para sí, mientras se sube a la báscula, metiendo la panza, nervioso... Como si eso pudiera hacer que pesara menos. No, de hecho, el commie va a pedir el informe... América dice que lo pida, al menos no lo verá pesarse.

Agnessa pesa al americano sin mirarle después de este intercambio de opiniones, pensando que... van a tener que ponerle a dieta.

América mira el peso frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, pensando que va a bajar de peso, aunque sea lo último que haga. Rusia le pide a la doctora mayor que le mande los resultados a su teléfono cuando los sepan, incluido el peso del americano. Pozhaluysta.

—What else? —pregunta cuando se baja de la báscula, fastidiado de que Rusia tenga ese poder sobre él.

La doctora mayor asiente pidiéndoles a ambos que se recuesten en las mesas de exploración. Rusia lo hace, mirando de nuevo a Estados Unidos de esa manera de acosador profesional. América ahora está todo "Jum", cruzándose de brazos mientras está acostado haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no mirar a Rusia de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme cuanto pesas?

—No sé para qué quieres saber con tanto interés —responde mirándole de reojo aún "jum!".

—Ahora me da curiosidad porque no me quieres decir.

—Pues yo no te quiero decir porque te da curiosidad —responde—. Yo soy grande y poderoso, y mi tamaño y peso es símbolo de poderío.

— ¿Entonces no me quieres decir porque es menos que yo?

—Shit… —susurra.

—Yo soy más alto que tú —asegura mirando al techo mientras hace lo que la doctora dice de pruebas. Las doctoras empiezan a ponerles electrodos para tomarles un electrocardiograma.

—Mi tamaño y peso no es el ÚNICO símbolo de poderío, commie. Yo soy más rico que tú —sonríe otra vez.

—Entonces ¿por qué no quieres decirme tu peso? —es deeeeenso.

—No quiero porque yo no hago lo que túuuu digas, hago lo que yo quiero y ahora he dicho que no quiero así que no quiero.

—Yo creo que te da vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que pese lo que pese?... No peso lo que tú, así que no me llames gordo y voy a pesar menos.

—No lo sé, pero tiene algo de malo porque si no, me lo dirías. Si me dices, hago una cosa osmom.

— ¿Qué cosa awesome? —pregunta levantando los brazos. Les piden que guarden silencio.

—Primero dime —susurra. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo. Rusia le mira intensamente como siempre.

—Podría estar más delgado —susurra.

— ¿Para qué?

—Antes lo estaba...

— ¿Y?

—Pues tengo... rollitos —se sonroja un poco.

— ¿Los rollitos son malos?

— ¿No te lo parecen? —se toca la panza y la doctora le riñe por moverse.

Niega. En realidad se lo piensa unos instantes porque nunca ha pensado que pudieran serlo. Finalmente niega.

—Iggy dice que estoy gordito.

—Da

—¡No estoy gordito!

Rusia levanta las cejas por el grito y la doctora vuelve a reñirle poniéndose entre ambos, para que no se distraigan. Como maestra de escuelita.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer awesome?—pregunta el americano, medio emocionado.

Rusia cierra los ojos mirando al techo. El Niño le intenta mirar y al ver que no le ve, frunce el ceño un poquito.

—Commie?

Pero no le contesta, concentrándose en respirar de manera cada vez más pausada y profunda... Hasta que consigue bajar su ritmo cardíaco de manera que la máquina se vuelve loca empezando a pitar. Whoa con Rusia. América levanta la cabeza y las cejas al oírlo.

La enfermera joven sale de en medio volviéndose al ruso y mira a la otra chica asustada, pensando que... se está muriendo o algo.

—Tovarisch Rossíya? —pregunta la mujer, agobiándose también, sin entender lo que puede estar pasando. Se pone el estetoscopio y le escucha el pecho.

Y el tiempo entre un latido y otro es especialmente laaaaargo, de hecho, es fácil que le cueste encontrar el pulso.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? —pregunta agobiada porque además la respiración es muy, MUY pausada.

—La máquina no se está... ¿traigo las palas? —pregunta igual de nerviosa la más joven.

—Tovarisch Rossíya?! ¿Me escucha? —pregunta abriéndole los párpados para verle las pupilas a ver si se dilatan.

Sí, eso debe funcionar normal, aunque tiene la mirada perdida.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando —admite nerviosa —. Tovarish!

—What's going on? ¿Qué le hicieron? Commie? —pregunta América sentándose en la camilla.

—Voy por las palas —asegura la joven saliendo corriendo. América se levanta de golpe.

—Russia? —pregunta acercándose a él.

—Net, Net... Salga —pide la mujer, preocupada, buscándole el pulso aún. La doctora joven regresa y de repente, la respiración y el corazón del soviético empiezan a volver a aumentar el ritmo.

—Rossíikaya Federátsiya ¿Me oye?

Y el ruso parpadea un poco descolocado, casi enseguida, porque siempre que hace esto acaba desmayándose por unos instantes. El americano le pasa la mano por el pelo, y levanta las cejas.

— ¡Le he dicho que salga! —le riñe la mujer al americano.

Rusia sonríe al verle y le toma de la muñeca, respirando con dificultades aun.

—What the hell! —Protesta Estados Unidos, aunque sonríe un poco suponiendo que lo hizo apropósito—. ¡Tú lo hiciste!

El commie asiente. La doctora parpadea mirando a la otra y luego al ruso... Y al americano.

—Tovarisch Rossíya?...

Rusia la mira, mientras la otra doctora está con las palas y un palmo de narices.

— ¿Que ha sucedido? Se ha desmayado.

—Da... —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. A veces me pasa. Pero siempre todos se asustan ¿Se han asustado?

—Eso te encantaría, ¿no?

— ¡Pues claro que nos hemos asustado, tovarisch! ¡Casi no tenía pulso! ¿Cada cuanto pasa esto?

—Cuando quiero. Siempre lo hago en los exámenes médicos porque todos se asustan —sonríe.

—Voy a tener que reportarlo, tovarisch.

—Estará en las otra revisiones también —asegura y mira a Estados Unidos—. ¿A que es osmom?

—Parecer muerto es... ¡útil!

—Da, a veces sirve cuando estás escondido —de mi hermana, por ejemplo.

—Debe servir... Es bueno saber que eres capaz de hacerlo, nada más no lo hagas cuando estemos sobre la Soyuz!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque vas a asustarme! —Protesta riendo un poco—. A mí y a todos.

— ¿Te asustaste? —sonríe ilusionado.

—Nah... Ehm... Jeje... Nah.

El ruso le aprieta la muñeca un poco. El americano le mira a los ojos. La enfermera joven vuelve de guardar las palas, bufando, porque ahora habrá que repetir la prueba entera.

—You fool —se ríe América un poquito picándole la mejilla con la otra mano. La doctora mayor tampoco está en lo absoluto feliz, mira al americano.

—Va a tener que esperar afuera.

—Net! ¿Por qué? —pregunta Rusia volviéndose a ella sin soltarle la muñeca al niño.

—Porque sólo están jugando y no estamos avanzando en las pruebas, tovarisch Rossíya.

—Ya no jugamos —asegura apretando un poquito la muñeca de América—. Somos buenos.

—Yes... Somos buenos —sonríe América de manera poco convincente, pero encantadora.

—Quizás sería mejor si pasamos a mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty al despacho para completar el cuestionario y luego intercambiamos —propone Agnessa.

América la mira y le sonríe pensando que quizás no sea mala idea que Rusia no escuche sus respuestas al menos.

—Alright... Así acabaremos más rápido. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta sonriendo hacia Rusia.

—Pero así no sabré que contestas —el puto espía, ¡Leerás luego el informe!

—See? Even better —se acerca a él a darle un beso en los labios... ¿Por qué? Porque se le da la gana.

¿Beso? Pues beeeeso. Se lo devuelve igual de tranquilamente.

La doctora joven hace una risita, sonrojándose. La mandíbula de la mayor de las doctoras se estrella en el suelo sin poderlo creer.

El americano le beeeesa bien besaaaaado y luego se separa, sonriendo. Rusia, que sigue tumbado, le había tomado de la nuca, le acaricia el cuello y el pecho soltándole para que pueda irse. América sonríe separándose de él y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano.

¡Yquenoseabradenuevolaheridaquelehahechoenladuchadiosmíodemivida! Pues... Se pasa la mano igual… recemos por las plaquetas del niñ hecho es lo más probable porque además le encanta rascarse las heriditas.

Si eso pasa, que es probable porque América es así de bruto y no hace tanto que se la ha hecho. Rusia traga saliva y se humedece los labios con ese cambio de actitud propio cuando ese olor se le mete por las fosas nasales.

—Mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty —le llama Agnessa.

—Yes? —pregunta él sin enterarse. Rusia se lleva su propio pulgar a los labios hiriéndose a sí mismo para chupar su sangre y relajarse.

—Por aquí, pozhaluysta —señala una puerta para que vaya con ella.

—Suéltese ahí, estire los brazos.

Rusia mira a la otra doctora estirando un brazo, pero no se quita el pulgar de la boca.

—Ah, sure... —se ríe abriendo un poco más la herida. El Niño tan feliz se mete en el despacho sangrandito. Gracias a dios Rusia tiene más o menos una manera de apagarse. Oh, sí. Porque si no...

* * *

><p><em>No importa lo que hagan, van a estar espiándose uno al otro igual ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	5. Los cuestionarios

—So... ¿Un cuestionario? ¿De qué? ¿Así como historia médica y eso? Yo soy súper healthy.

—Da, eso mismo, ya sabe... alergias, enfermedades, estilo de vida... Lo rutinario. Siéntese, pozhaluysta —señala una silla, sentándose ella al otro lado de la mesa.

Se sienta. Ok, Inglaterra diría que se ECHA en la silla, desparramándose en ella, poniéndose la bata que le ofrece. Así que bueno, ahí queda sentado el chico, sonriendo y tomando curioso las cosas que sea que tenga en el escritorio. Sea lo que sea... Hasta un lápiz.

—Bien, empecemos... nombre y nacionalidad está claros —empieza a escribir y a preguntarle—. ¿Sufre alguna enfermedad crónica, deformación, lesión o invalidez?

—Naaaah, nada.

— ¿Hay algún antecedente familiar de enfermedad crónica?

— ¿Histeria cuenta? Mmm... Iggy está medio loco.

— ¿Una patología diagnosticada? —no vamos a hablar de tu otro "padre" o de tu abuelo y su historial de ETS. Ni tu tío al que cualquier día le da cáncer de pulmón, ni de tu otro tío con desorden obsesivo compulsivo, ni la cirrosis EVIDENTE de tu padre...

—Nah, ninguna.

— ¿Es alérgico a penicilinas o sulfamidas?

—Nah, soy alérgico a los commi... Jeje... Ese chiste ya no lo debo hacer, se me olvida... —se ríe, ella tuerce un poco el morro.

— ¿Bebe?

—Coke...

—Eso no es alcohol, pero luego vamos a tener que hablar de su dieta. ¿Fuma?

— ¿Dieta?

—Da, tendremos que ponerle a dieta, debe rebajar un poco su índice de masa corporal si planea ir en ese vuelo espacial.

—No fumo hace décadas —asegura volviendo al tema menos escabroso.

—Bien, ¿Practica hábitos saludables de una vida activa, como deporte o ejercicio?

—Seh... Muchos deportes. Corro todas las mañanas y nado y...

—Bien ¿T-Tiene usted una... —vacila un poco y se humedece los labios—...vida sexual activa?

—… tengo entrenamiento militar completo para todas las ramas en América. Soy marine y... What?

—Ah, da, da... ¿Con que asiduidad practica deporte? —se sonroja, por cierto.

—Vida... Sex... What? —se ríe tontamente.

—Vida sexual activa... se refiere a... si tiene usted pareja estable y con qué frecuencia realiza el... acto sexual.

—Are you really... Pfff... —más risas.

—Bueno, forma parte de los hábitos de vida, usted sabe... —se disculpa sonrojándose más.

—I... I... —ÉL está también sonrojado.

La doctora le mira, esperando a que conteste.

—Well... Y-Yes —risas.

—Aja... con... ¿una pareja estable?

—Y-Yes... Co-comonly —se acuerda de Roma y se sonroja más.

—Comonly? —el chismeee.

—Eehh... No, con una pareja habitual, Yes. Una única.

—Es... sexo heterosexual o... ¿homosexual?

—Whaaat? —sonroooojo—. ¿Eso qué?

—E-El sexo que practica usted.

—Y que importaaa si es con... Chicos o con... Oh, come on! You fucking saw me fucking kiss the fucking commie!

—Bien, bien, homosexual entonces —lo apunta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en esto?

—Pero no es que sólo sea... Homo... O sea... Shit, ¿Siempre hacen estas preguntas así de incómodas? —se revuelve.

—Ehm... da —asiente—. Es necesario para saber a qué enfermedades podría estar expuesto.

—What? ¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad! —protesta.

—Net, pero podría contraerla. Eso me recuerda, si no tiene una pareja estable, ¿El sexo es con protección?

Se sonroja un montón igual con la pregunta, riéndose.

—Yo no dije que fuera una... Es decir... Tampoco he dicho que sólo es gay! Y... Esquenoooo! ¡No ponga esto! —se acerca a ella echándose frente al papel—. ¿Por qué no lo borra todo y volvemos a empezar?

—A ver, mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty, no le estoy juzgando, pero tiene que contestarme con la verdad. Si tiene usted solamente una... pareja —se sonroja y no puede evitar mirar a la salita donde está Rusia—. No puedo poner que tiene sexo homosexual y heterosexual... Para eso necesitaría más de una.

—But... But... Es que vamos a volver a empezar, porque yo soy awesome, ¿Sabe?

—Bien... volvamos a empezar —suspira—. ¿Tiene usted una vida sexual activa?

—Yes. Ahora vamos a las otras preguntas normales —sonríe.

—Bien. ¿Tiene problemas de erección o eyaculación?

—Whaaaat? ¡No tengo ninguno de esos problemas! —chillido sonrojaaaado—, claro que no, dije que era AWESOME! Yo todo lo hago bien.

—Bien —sonríe—. ¿Tiene una pareja estable?

—T-Tengo... Yo... Yo soy awesome y muy guapo y todos quieren conmigo —sí, eres como Roma o como Francia, todo un Casanova—, y yo luego salgo con la gente y todos lo pasamos awesome porque yo lo soy y me gustan y... — ¿Por qué insistes en meterte en este lío? ¿Qué no es que Rusia es tu boyfriend y ya?

—Entonces net, bien... ¿Homosexual y heterosexual, entonces?

—Yes... No..., —vacila—, homosexual pero podría ser heterosexual si quisiera, ¡Porque yo soy awesome! ¡Eso es!

— ¿Con animales?

—WHAAAAT?! Nooo!

—Bien, ¿Con qué frecuencia tiene relaciones sexuales?

—P-pues las tengo... Con... Cuando... Pasa. No lo sé —risitas y se rasca la cabeza —, las tengo cuando las tengo.

—Hum... ¿Podría ser más específico? ¿Una vez al día? ¿A la semana? ¿Al mes?

—Agneeees... Como... —risita nerviosísima—, ¿cómo vas a preguntarme esoooo?

—Pues... lo siento —hace una risita y se sonroja también—. Quizás esto le sea más fácil... ¿Cuándo mantuvo relaciones sexuales por última vez?

Más risitas, más sonrojo.

—Come oooooon! —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero están en el cuestionario... —"Porque lo puse a propósito" piensa.

— ¡No te creoooo! ¡Te lo estas inventando! —la acusa riendo aún, acercándose a ver.

Agnessa se sonroja y se las muestra, escritas en cirílico. América saca la lengua y más o menos lee, un poco lento. Aprieta los ojos.

—L-Let's Say... Today.

—Oh... Hoy —carraspeo, risita—. Bien.

El también se ríe, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Van a preguntarle todas esas cosas al commie también? —pregunta consternadillo.

—Da, por supuesto... y seguramente va a querer leer sus respuestas —informa con cara de "y se las voy a tener que dar, lo siento, pero es mi jefe".

A lo que el niño se sonroja pensando que bueno, no es como que Rusia no sepa cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales... Y tenemos que informarte que de hecho, él va a ser mucho peor.

—Bien, entonces... ¿con protección o sin?

Más sonrojito aún porque... Bueno, es que no que tenga nada de malo ni nada, y siempre que se puede es con protección, pero con Rusia a veces es esto de aquí te pillo aquí te mato y él está seguro de que Inglaterra lo MATA si se entera. Se revuelve otra vez.

—Con protección.

—Bien. ¿Con cuantas personas diferentes mantiene usted relaciones sexuales aproximadamente en el periodo de un mes? —esa es de las que ha añadido ella.

—¡¿Diferentes?! Who do you think I am? France? ¡Con una! A excepción de esa vez que... —la mira y se ríe forzadamente al caer en la cuenta —. Pfff... No, no... Una, Of course!

—Ah... pero usted ha dicho que iba con varias personas y que tenía relaciones heterosexuales y homosexuales.

Risitas nerviosas, niño del mal.

— ¿Qué interrogatorio es este? You... Ja! Come on! Ahright, ahright! No voy ahora con más gente porque el commie es my boyfriend!

—Oh... se refiere usted a... —mira a la salita.

—Yes. Yes. Fucking Russia. Now, ahora quiero también yo enterarme de sus respuestas, ¿vale?

— ¿Me permite que le pregunte cuánto hace de esto? ¡No ha salido en ningún medio! —tan emocionada.

—Hace... A... Few months. De hecho no ha salido ni saldrá es algo... —se ríe—. Personal así como... Secreto. ¿Sabe? Como los superhéroes.

—Oh... ¡Ya lo entiendo! Que romántico... ¿Y lo mantendrán en secreto mientras estén aquí?

Se ríe sonrojadito con lo de romántico y se piensa la pregunta.

—Maybe... Yeah, Maybe sería lo mejor...

—Oh! ¡Qué emocionante! me alegro mucho por ustedes, de verdad.

Le sonríe contento porque prácticamente NAAAADIE se alegra de verdad por ellos. Porque ella no os conoce.

—Really? Es... Bastante awesome, la verdad... And fun. He... Es muy divertido y me escucha y se ríe de mis cosas y...

— ¿En serio? Bueno, yo no he tratado mucho con él personalmente, pero siempre me ha parecido... bueno, ya sabe, bastante aterrador... aunque verle como se reía con usted... nunca lo había visto, parece realmente feliz a su lado.

América sonríe de oreja a oreja, estas cosas lo ponen contento.

—Ah... uhm... quizás tendríamos que seguir con esto, disculpe, solo fue curiosidad —se vuelve a las preguntas.

—Eso le pasa a él por juntarse con alguien capitalista y awesome como yo... La vida es más feliz —asegura y mira el cuestionario—. ¿Faltan muchas?

Tocan la puerta.

—Ah... net... eh... ¡Adelante!

Abre la puerta la doctora mayor.

— Hablaron del laboratorio para saber a qué hora irán a que le tomen las muestras ¿Ya acabas...? —mirada fulminante que dice "de hacer tus preguntas estúpidas".

—Ah... da, da, ya no quedan muchas... ¿En media hora?

—En lo que hago las pruebas que faltan...

—Hey! ¿Por qué no le dices al commie que venga? —pregunta el niño levantándose y buscando a Rusia atrás de la doctora... Porque quiere, ESTÚPIDAMENTE, escucharle contestar las preguntas.

Rusia está detrás poniéndose la bata.

—Privet!

—Hey! Van a hacerte muchas. Preguntas. ¡Ven!

—Ah, da, ya lo sé —se acerca a él.

—Mira, siéntate, siéntate —sonríe—. Agnes, empieza el... cuestionario en la parte importante —guiño guiño.

—Mister... —llama Agnessa a Estados Unidos, porque se lo tiene que llevar para hacerle el resto de pruebas que le han hecho a Rusia.

—Net, net, el cuestionario se lo hará mi compañera, aun tengo que hacerle pruebas a usted.

—What? Nah... Yo me quedo con ellos —sonríe.

—No es posible, pozhaluysta, acompáñeme.

—Ah, come on! Si es posible. Todo es posible —asegura riendo. Agnessa mira a la otra doctora para que le ayude.

—Mister, salga, necesitamos avanzar en todas las pruebas y el cuestionario es... —se sonroja un poco—. Privado —por no decir sumamente vergonzoso y que además se los tengo que hacer igual en caso de que se pregunten las preguntas.

—No me espíes, koshechka —suelta Rusia. América le mira y le sonríe por el uso del apodo cariñoso.

—Sí que te espío porque tú vas a espiarme también —le pica la mejilla con un dedo. Sí... Realmente portándose así va a ser un SECRETO lo de que tiene algo exactamente por un par de horas.

Agnessa levanta las cejas con el apodo mirando a su compañera. Compañera que está hasta con la boca abierta sin creerse que tengan incluso un APODITO

—Pero ahora tienes que ir a las pruebas —asegura Rusia—. Como yo. Luego te van a sacar sangre... —sonrisa preocupante de "te van a dejar medio anémico y me van a dar a mí la mayor parte de ella".

—De hecho lo de la sangre... —frunce el ceño aunque sigue sonriendo—. Preferiría que me hicieran las pruebas de sangre MIS hombres de la NASA.

Rusia niega.

—Mister, pozhaluysta —presiona Agnessa.

—No vas a sacarme sangre así como así, te conozco —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados antes de darse la vuelta para ir con Agnessa.

Rusia no dice nada, con su sonrisa de tiburón y se vuelve a la doctora.

—Tengo aquí su historia clínica, tovarisch. ¿Algún cambio reciente? ¿Alguna enfermedad?

Rusia niega y Agnessa, que a pesar de todo... América le gusta, se ocupa de dejar la puerta semi abierta. A América también le gusta Agnessa... le sonríe sinceramente ocupándose en portarse bien en el resto de las pruebas para poderle escuchar.

—Ehm... hemos... —Ekaterina, que es el nombre de la doctora mayor, carraspea y se sonroja sin mirar a Rusia, con la vista fija en el papel, con un poco de temor de saber cómo va a tomarse su idolatrado ruso el cuestionario idiota—, agregado algunas preguntas que con el paso del tiempo se ha encontrado que son relevantes como parte de la historia de los pacientes. Le pido por favor que me las conteste de la mejor manera posible.

— ¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—A-Ayuda a determinar el tipo de vida de nuestros cosmonautas.

—Ah... bueno.

Levanta una ceja leyendo las preguntas rápidamente y sonrojándose. Decide empezar por...

— ¿Qué cantidad de alcohol bebe todos los días?

—Ah pues... —está contando. — ¿El vodka vale como alcohol?

—Da. El vodka se considera bebida alcohólica.

—Net —niega, sí Rusia, sí, da igual como te pongas, porque además el guarro sabe que lo van a reñir por eso.

—Ehm... ¿Qué cantidad de vodka bebes al día?

—Poco —ABSOLUTA cara de estar mintiendo, mientras casi casi va a sacar su botellita.

—Podría indicarme en... —ve las notas de la ultima vez, levanta las cejas hasta el techo—, vasos… ¿La cantidad diaria?

—Pocos —repite. Sí claro, nos sorprende que no esté en botellas.

—Sabe que necesito anotar aquí una cantidad.

—Mmmm... ¿Con cuántos no me riñen?

La doctora le mira severamente porque por más Rusia que sea, seguimos pensando que aquí a la gente se le trata más o menos por igual. Él la mira inocente.

—Vamos a tener que bajar la cantidad de vodka... —y di que no te han dicho suspender por completo. Ventajas de ser RUSSIA.

Y el psychoVo- digo, Rusia, hace carita de desconsuelo.

—Da, eso y una pequeña dieta, porque veo que ha subido de peso a diferencia de los años anteriores. Sabe que es por su seguridad.

—Anda ¿He subido de peso? —pregunta extrañado porque eso no se lo esperaba.

—Da, unos cuantos kilos —insisto que ir a comer tanto McD con el niño tiene su precio, querido.

—Oh. Vale —eso no le preocupa.

— ¿Tiene vida sexual activa?

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. ¿Eso significa lo que pasa con mi sestra o con Soyedinennyye Shtaty?

—Con su... Sestra? —parpadea creyendo que escuchó mal.

—Da, aunque ahora ya no pasa casi nunca... aunque ella siempre viene, pero al final siempre puedo detenerla, estoy aprendiendo.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Entonces son dos parejas sexuales activas, ¿Verdad?

—Pues... con mi sestra casi nunca.

Hace unas anotaciones en el historial del ruso.

—Frecuencia de las relaciones además de... esas.

— ¿Además de cuáles?

—De las que dice que... Ehm... ¿Hablamos de sexo, verdad?

—Da.

Ekaterina se sonroja y no sé qué le parece peor si con el americano o con la hermana. La mujer revuelve el expediente buscando esa sección de información, levanta las cejas y asiente.

—Ehm... ¿Con que frecuencia lleva a cabo estas actividades?

— ¿Cuáles?

—Las sexuales —responde apretando los ojos.

— ¿Con mi sestra? ¡Cada vez mucho menos! ¡El mes pasado solo bajé al sótano una vez! ¡Y el anterior no bajé!—Tan orgulloso, denle un premio.

—Con Mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty...

—Ah... —se lo piensa, se revuelve y la mira sin contestar nada.

—Número de veces por... ¿Semana? —pregunta viendo que está escrito casi tal cual en el cuestionario.

— ¿Me va a reñir como con el vodka? —pregunta preocupado. La mujer suspira.

—Net. En realidad esto puede ser bueno para su salud –confiesa derrotada.

—Ah! —se alivia y se lo piensa—. Mmmm... Casi siempre nos vemos sólo los fines de semana porque siempre hay mucho trabajo y a Putin no le gusta, pero entonces son varias veces... Mmmm... No sé cuantas son, ¿Tres o cuatro? ¿Cuántas ha dicho él?

—Pues... No lo sé —toma las notas del americano, sonrojada, deseando terminar con esto —. ¿Tres o cuatro a la semana entonces?

—Net, net, tres o cuatro al día cuando nos vemos —Se levanta y abre la puerta—. Koshechka ¿Cuántas veces has dicho tú que tenemos sexo? —¡te juro que le he pedido que no lo hiciera!

América aprieta los ojos un segundo y levanta la cabeza. Agnessa parpadea mirándole y hace una risita que cubre con la mano.

—N-No... No dije, en realidad, freakin, commie. ¿Qué dijiste tú?

— ¿No dijiste? —ladea la cabeza.

—Mmmm no... —responde mirando a Agnessa que se sonroja un poco.

—Da, son tres o cuatro veces al día —vuelve a entrar Rusia dejando la puerta abierta.

—Fucking commie —se ríe un poco llevándose las dos manos a los ojos. Sí... Aún hay un poquito de pudor en él, muy escondido. Agnessa hace una risita otra vez, mirando al estadounidense—. Eh... Well —se ríe—, en realidad que puedo decir, sí es awesome.

Ella asiente y le pasa el aparato para medir la fuerza de las manos. Rusia vuelve a sentarse frente a Ekaterina, quien le mira, no tan segura de quererle seguir preguntando.

— ¿E-El sexo es con protección? —susurra después de unos segundos.

—Ah, da, yo siempre voy con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, porque no le gusta... Y aunque Germaniya a veces diga que es divertido no me gusta a mí tampoco, así que siempre me protejo.

—H-Hablo de... Ehm... Protección contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—Aunque a veces le hago sangre —sí, claro, solo a veces, tú a tu rollo—. Pero eso es otra cosa —se sonroja un poco. La pobre mujer parpadea.

—Condón. ¿Ocupan condón?

—Ah. A veces.

—Deberían usarlo cada vez —indica frunciendo el ceño y abriendo el cajón, buscando un folleto.

—Es que a veces no se puede.

—Pero es lo apropiado y adecuado, evita todo tipo de enfermedades. ¿Quiere que les recomiende algunas pláticas para parejas?

— ¿Para qué? —inclina la cabeza

—Para que les expliquen por qué no es apropiado tener relaciones sin protección en la ducha del Gagarin Center.

—Ah... No sé si Soyedinennyye Shtaty va a querer ir, vamos a ir a la ISS —cariño, presta atención que nadie te está hablando de eso.

—Da. Eso es... —suspira otra vez mirándole a los ojos—. Voy a darle unos condones, espero que los usen. Asumo que no están colocados en el mismo cuarto, ¿verdad?

Rusia hace una de esas sonrisas de "no planeo responder esa pregunta".

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvo relaciones se... —se detiene a si misma sin poderse creer que esté haciendo esa pregunta. El ruso la mira esperando a que siga—... xuales.

—Ah... me va a reñir otra vez.

—No creo que sea necesario que me cuente eso que escuché yo —aprieta los ojos —. Tovarisch...

El tovarisch la mira.

—Esto que estoy... viendo —carraspea —, no es algo público. Espero que recuerde que este programa es del más alto nivel y seriedad.

—No entiendo.

—Tengo que reportar algunas de estas cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

—No solemos tener... Parejas en el programa.

—Ah, da, ya lo sé.

— ¿Esto ya lo sabe el tovarisch Mikhail?

Vuelve a mirarle con esa cara de "no te voy a contestar" y la doctora traga saliva.

—Técnicamente podría poner en riesgo el programa.

—Net! ¡Ekaterina no se lo digas, me ha costado mucho convencer a todos!

Ella le sostiene la mirada.

—No le estoy secuestrando, de verdad—asegura Rusia, un poquito agobiado, porque ese es el problema según él.

— ¿Secuestrando? ¿A quién? ¿A él? No es eso lo que me preocupa.

—Ah net?

—Net! Se pierde la objetividad y podrían ponerse en demasiados riesgos para salvar uno al otro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Las parejas generan conflictos en equipos de trabajo, tovarisch.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el cariño que se tienen puede generar dificultades a la hora de tomar decisiones riesgosas.

—Pero no nos tenemos cariño.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Tienen...? ¿Una relación?

— ¿Una relación?

—Entre ustedes. Me dice que tienen sexo y los he visto… Es decir, tienen una relación entre ustedes.

—No entiendo, ¿Relaciones diplomáticas?

—Net. Ustedes dos, son pareja... Están juntos, se quieren.

—Ah, da.

—A eso me refiero tovarisch.

—Pero no tiene que ver.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque también le odio.

Ella suspira otra vez.

—Hablaré con Mikhail

—Net! ¡No le digas!

—Eso no me ayuda.

— ¿Qué te ayuda?

—Que tú se lo digas.

—Vale.

—Bien. Terminaré de escribir el informe.

Rusia, por supuesto, no tiene ninguna intención de decirle a nadie. No nos extraña, incluyendo a la misma Ekaterina... Pero así ya no es culpa suya sino de Rusia.

La doctora ve la última pregunta de los animales y levanta una ceja.

—Hay... Cielos, esta pregunta. Asumo que nunca ha tenido sexo con animales, ¿verdad?

— ¿Con animales?

Ekaterina traga saliva.

—Da—le responde ella.

— ¿Como una vaca?

—Da...

— ¿Eso como se hace? —inclina la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea, pero es una práctica muy insalubre que no debe probar. Está mal.

—Oh —asiente entendiendo. Que está mal, no como se hace. Ella respira, al menos notando que ha asentido, poniéndose de pie.

—Me parece que eso es todo.

— ¡Bien! —se pone de pie también.

* * *

><p><em>Me hacen mucha gracia estos cuestionarios XD ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	6. Analisis de sangre

—Tienen que ir a los análisis de sangre, ¿Ya sabe dónde está el laboratorio?

El ruso asiente.

—Fue un gusto, tovarisch —le extiende la mano.

Él la saluda sonriendo tomándole la mano.

—Le recuerdo que hable con Mikhail.

—Da —claro, claro... ahora mismito. Le señala la puerta acompañándole.

—Mañana estarán los resultados... Y la cocina ya estará enterada de su dieta.

— ¿Van a ponerle a dieta a él también? —pregunta señalado a Estados Unidos cuando sale.

—Claro, una muy rigurosa... ambos están arriba del peso apropiado—declara y el americano deja de hablar con Agnessa y levanta las cejas.

—What?!

Rusia sonríe, porque si no es él solo no es tan malo.

—Una dieta importante y ejercicio para ambos —continúa Ekaterina.

—Bueno. Yo voy a ganarle porque yo no tengo rollitos y soy muy fuerte —asegura Rusia.

—¡No vas a ganarme y también soy muy fuerte! Soy más fuerte que tú —frunce el ceño.

Rusia niega.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Yo soy más fuerte.

—No, YO soy MUCHO más fuerte.

Niega de nuevo.

—Sólo hablas por hablar, yo soy mucho más fuerte —nariz levantada, pero sonríe.

—Hay que ir a los análisis —niega de nuevo.

—Pero yo soy más fuerte que tú... Y no te voy a dar sangre —le mira y sonríe rozándose los labios con un dedo—. Bueno a ti directamente, igual.

—No se puede, hay que hacerlos de sangre y de orina —y espera que no te pidan semen solo por ser tú, niño.

—Pero ya te conozco, no quiero que tengas mi sangre y hagas cosas RARAS —se despide sonriendo de las doctores prometiéndole a "Agnes" que va a saludarle a Aleksander.

—No haré cosas raras —nooo que vaaaa.

—Commie, si no te conociera tan bien como te conozco, no sería tu boyfriend.

—Pero no se puede, no te dejarán ir conmigo... ya me ha dicho Ekaterina que no puedes ir porque eres mi boifren —asegura mientras se viste.

—What?! ¿A dónde no me van a dejar ir?

—A la ISS... pero no le voy a decir a Mijaíl —susurra.

— ¡Cómo que no me van a dejar ir! —baja la voz y le abraza un poco de los hombros para hablarle en el oído—. ¿Que no les vas a decir?

—Pues que te quiero.

América sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Ah, ¿Me quieres? —pregunta abrazándole más fuerte.

—Da, pero no lo pueden saber porque me riñen y no te dejan venir —manos en la cintura.

—No les decimos —y nadie, naaaaadie va a darse cuenta—. Yo no quiero que no me dejen ir.

Rusia asiente y le aprieta contra sí.

—Love ya too —le da un beso en los labios.

A lo que el ruso sonríe sinceramente. Y muévanse por favor. Tienen que ir al laboratoooorio, come on. América se separa un poco y sonríe.

—No quiero que no me lleven a la ISS.

—Pues entonces no se lo decimos a nadie. Vamos —acaba de ponerse el abrigo.

—Vamos —le toma la mano y tira de él.

Le sigue indicándole a donde tienen que ir por los pasillos. América va brincoteando tras él preguntando cosas y haciéndole chistes. Y Rusia se ríe otra vez contagiado del buen humor hasta que llegan al laboratorio.

Como siempre de idiotas, América llega CANTANDO algo me parece del rey León, cuando llegan al laboratorio. Y Rusia da una vuelta sobre si mismo cerrando los ojos, haciendo una pirueta antes de sonreírle, cuando el doctor se les acerca.

—Hello!

—Privet —saluda el doctor—. Tovarisch Rossíya y Mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty?

—America, call me America.

—Ah, mister Amerika —corrige y se vuelve a Rusia cuando este asiente—. Les estábamos esperando, por favor, pasen a las sillas, será rápido.

—No quiero que me saquen sangre —declara El Niño.

—No podemos prescindir de ese análisis, mister Amerika —asegura el doctor mientras Rusia va a sentarse como le han pedido.

—Me lo hará la gente de la NASA.

—Es por nuestra seguridad, para asegurarnos que no tiene ninguna enfermedad y para equipar la sonda con los posibles medicamentos que requiera para usted especialmente, sería una irresponsabilidad si no los realizamos nosotros mismos, luego podría haber problemas. Es un procedimiento rutinario y le prometo que no le vamos a hacer ningún daño.

—No me da miedo. ¿Cuánta sangre va a sacarme? No quiero que me saque mucha... —mira a Rusia de reojo.

—La misma que a todos los cosmonautas, no tiene nada que temer —sonríe.

—Cuanto es eso en cucharaditas.

Unas diez... Más lo que Rusia quiera robarse.

—Unas veinte, podrá ver que al tovarisch Rossíya se le saca la misma cantidad —este ya está advertido.

—Mmmm... No estoy convencido —frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que no le convence? Tenemos dulces por si se siente un poco anémico —se los muestra. Esto también es idea de Rusia. Míralas bien, América, porque será los últimos donuts que vas a ver en una buena temporada.

Creo que también hay batido de chocolate y coca cola. Porque Rusia sabe donde duele. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y le brillan los ojos.

—E-Eso es… ¿batido? —pregunta acercándose. Mira Inglaterra... Sí, así es como puede morir. (Inglaterra está TIRÁNDOSE DE LOS PELOS)

—Da...

— ¿Sólo si me sacan una poquita de sangre me tomo eso? Digo... Si me siento un poco mal.

—Da —asiente el doctor.

—Mmmm... —extiende una mano a él.

El doctor le mira.

— ¿Me la quedo, vale? Vendida por cinco cucharaditas de sangre.

— ¿Qué?

—La malteada —risas.

—Necesitamos veinte, mister Amerika.

—Cinco más por unas donas y ya está... Es lo más que van a conseguir —se quita la chaqueta.

El doctor mira a Rusia de reojo que frunce el ceño con la mirada oscura con cara de "sácale todo lo que puedas".

—Ya see? I KNOW that the rest is for you! —América le pica la mejilla.

El ruso le mira a los ojos y piensa que no, ÉL se va a quedar eso, el resto es para los análisis.

—Vas a... Salir mientras me sacan sangre, ¿verdad? — le susurra a Rusia.

— ¿Salir? —no sabe porque debería salir.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Da.

El Niño se sonroja un poco y mira al doctor. El doctor está ayudando a un practicante para preparar las agujas.

— ¿Qué sucede, mister?

—Mmm... Pues... —carraspea y sonríe un poco—, nothing. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy el doctor Vorobiov.

—Yo soy Iván Kuznetsov —sonríe el chico mirando al americano —. Siéntese aquí.

Otro practicante se está ocupando ya de la sangre de Rusia. Que debe salir clara como agu... vodka.

América se sienta y sonríe al ver que la liga con la que le aprietan el brazo es de Elmo... Vemos que Rusia pensó en todo. Empieza a hablarles de un amigo suyo que se llama Iván pero no es commie mientras abre y cierra la muñeca como le ordenan.

Rusia ni siquiera se entera de que le están pinchando, de nuevo acosando a Estados Unidos, que está un poco nervioso por Rusia y este procedimiento, la verdad. Se acomoda en su asiento mientras el chico le pasa el alcohol por la vena.

El doctor supervisa con cuidado para que lo haga bien mientras asiente sin hacer demasiado caso de lo que el americano cuenta. El practicante finalmente mira al doctor de reojo, acerca la jeringa y le da un pinchazo al americano sin más procedimientos.

Los pies de Rusia se contraen y las fosas nasales se le abren...

América le mira de reojo, nerviosito, mientras el chico observa como el primer tubo se llena.

Rusia se revuelve un poco en su silla, echándose ligeramente hacia él, viendo el procedimiento. Se relame y se muerde el labio con una cara de depredador de esas que dan MIEDO.

El chico quita el primer tubo y empieza a recolectar un segundo con parsimonia.

—Ehh... Commie... Ya alright? —pregunta América nerviosito.

No, está con el cerebro apagado en modo instinto mirando el líquido rojo con tanta intensidad que no sé cómo no se rompe el tubo, se echa un poco más hacia ahí.

El chico termina de ver como se llena el segundo tubo, lo quita y va por el tercero, empezando a agitar el segundo tubo en su mano, tomando el tiempo, completamente enfrascado en su propia actividad.

Los ojos violetas siguen toda la actividad sin parpadear, se echa un poco más aun.

—Ya está... Esas son diez cucharadas —asegura el americano sin dejar de mirar a Rusia en completa tensión.

Que se pone de pie arrancándose casi la propia aguja que tiene en su brazo, acercándose a él.

El practicante mira a América sin estar muy seguro, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El doctor le hace un gesto para que siga, discretamente.

América con todo y el vaccutainer con tubo aún pegado al brazo, se pone de pie, olvidando al chico y tragando saliva, conociendo MUY bien que Rusia en estas circunstancias funciona como una aplanadora que requiere toda su fuerza de Superman para que no pase sobre él.

Rusia le mira con la mirada perdida y la respiración profunda, oliéndole, mientras el olor le pincha el cerebro como siempre.

—Ehh... Commie —le pone una mano en el pecho.

Traga saliva, sin responder, paralizado, de esa manera en la que se VE que está controlando su instinto sin poder hacer NADA más.

—Mister America, tiene que sentarse o va a hacerse daño con la jeringa —advierte el practicante. Es que Rusia está bloqueado, en serio.

—Creo que deberían salir —advierte América suavemente. El doctor parpadea mirando a Rusia y a Estados Unidos respectivamente.

— ¿Salir? Pero es que tiene aún la jeringa... —insiste el chico tratando de quitársela. Una pequeña gotita sale del brazo del americano, del punto donde aún tiene clavada la aguja. Las pupilas de Rusia se contraen y tiembla.

—Really... Guys, get outta here... —advierte América entre agobiado y sinceramente con la adrenalina a mil de saber que va a tener que detener a Rusia de uno de ESOS ataques.

El doctor traga saliva y vacila un poco mirando a los practicantes, el que estaba con Rusia decide salir el primero. El de América le ve la cara a Rusia y PALIDECE.

Decide salir el segundo, olvidando la jeringa con una suave disculpa al doctor, de reojo. El doctor vacila, porque es que esto... Da un paso atrás cuando Rusia se mueve y con una mano temblorosa, que toma la gotita de sangre de América con un dedo.

—Si la pruebas va a ser peor —América le detiene de la muñeca mirando al doctor de reojo.

Rusia frunce el ceño luchando por llevársela a la boca (y no hacerlo) el doctor finalmente decide que sí, se va al pasillo, mejor.

América hace fuerza para que no la pruebe, aún con la jeringa colgando ahí. La jeringa se cae repentinamente y sale una poca más de sangre.

Uhm... creo que Rusia trae... además, una... ejem... importante... eh... bueno, que seguramente podrían... es decir... estoy hablando de la muestra de semen, por si esto no fuera bastante traumático.

América respira un poco mejor cuando salen todos.

—Fuck, commie... I TOLD ya!

Hay un maravilloso reguerito de sangre que sale de la nariz del ruso hasta su boca... porque la naturaleza es sabia. América se pone un dedo en el brazo y lo dobla, intentando parar la hemorragia. Mira al ruso con media sonrisa mientras este cierra los ojos y se lame su propia sangre, volviendo un poco en sí.

—Te dije que era pésima idea... Ahora eres un asco con toda esa sangre —se ríe un poco, mirándole las regiones vitales y sonrojándose un poco él mismo.

—Aun... te huelo... —susurra porque tiene la gotita en su dedo y hay sangre suya en el suelo. Se lleva el dedo a la boca. Mala idea. Joder, ahora que había recuperado el habla.

— ¡Pues claro que me hueles! ¡Hay sangre mía por todos lados, podías esperar afuera! —sonríe y levanta las cejas al ver que se la ha llevado a la boca. Vuelve a mirar hacia Kamchatka que está perfectamente en firmes. Vacila un instante, humedeciéndose los labios porque es que además le GUSTA que Rusia se ponga así.

— ¿E-Entonces? —sonríe.

El soviético vuelve a cerrar los ojos y saca la lengua relamiendo su propia sangre con ansias otra vez, temblorosito. Kamchatka es el menor de sus problemas.

—I... Am going to fuck you... —susurra el bloody niño acercándose a él.

—Hueles... mucho... —responde llevándose el pulgar a la boca. No le pidas más ingenio.

—Yes... I know —sonríe quitándole el dedo de la boca y empujándole un poco, con fuerza.

Rusia le enfoca por primera vez en un rato, cuando le saca el dedo de la boca.

— ¿Quieres sangre? ¿Eh? —pregunta mirando de reojo el brazo donde aún sale una poca.

—Da...

—You are fucking sexy —sonríe más acercándole un poco el brazo ensangrentado a la boca a la vez que se desabrocha el cinturón.

Cuando la huele más, se va tras él y no estoy segura que no vaya a morderte. Si yo le he dicho lo mismo al niño... Pero no me oye.

América le empuja hasta sentarle en la mesa en que estaban tomando las muestras del ruso, arriba de los viales de sangre, tirándole del pelo para que le suelte la mordida. Rusia le suelta si acaso estira con violencia, con la boca llena de sangre, con un sonido gutural... En ese momento el doctor golpea la puerta para ver si todo va bien ¿De verdad cree alguien que se va a enterar?

El Niño se acerca a él y le besa los ensangrentados labios. Rusia le besa con salvajismo animal porque en este estado... Aunque los besos cada vez le gustan más.

El salvajismo animal de Rusia le va bastante bien al ensangrentado niño, que además es que ahora hay bastante sangre del niño por todos lados. Sí, lo que no ayuda en lo absoluto...

Gruñidos bestiales, El Niño ha perdido un poco... Ehm... También la cabeza, ahí le tienen medio cargándolo. Bueno... ¿queremos que todo el centro Gagarin se entere de esto? Bien, pues seguid así, porque el doctor mete la cabeza.

Insisto que es que es cuestión de horas. El doctor tiene una perfecta imagen del culo del niño, moviéndose con frenesí... Y se queda un instante paralizado, luego parpadea y se mete al cuarto de un portazo, dejando los practicantes fuera.

Es que querido doctor, Soyedinennyye Shtaty con trabajos registra algo más que el "cómo conseguir que me muerda sin Arrancarme algo" y el "oh fuck Russia te sientes taaaan bien". Ni digamos Rusia... pero el doctor es ducho en trucos y ha tenido una idea práctica, creo que es de madre alemana. O gala.

—Esperen, no eyaculen, necesitamos una muestra se semen —les pide buscando un botecito para cada uno. WTF? ¿Qué coño hace?

Sólo... En Rusia.

Aún no registra El Niño, perdón... Cuando encuentra los botes se va a ellos intentando separarles y detenerles metiendo las manos y empujando para poner distancia.

—Whattafuck... —susurra El Niño.

—Eyaculen en estos botes, pozhaluysta, acaben con las manos si lo necesitan —pide haciendo más fuerza para sacar a... eso del niño de ahí dentro. Es ruso...

El americano parpadea confundido, Rusia también vacila descolocadísimo.

— ¿B-Botes? —susurra empapado en sudor, con oleaditas de placer y sin ninguna gana de acabar con las manos, queriendo arrancarle la cabeza al doctor. Este se los pone frente a la cara a cada uno.

—What are... —resopla y levanta una temblorosa mano tomando el bote.

Rusia está aun solamente disfrutando de la sangre.

—Get... Out —sisea América en esto a punto de matar al robusto doctor.

En el momento en que el ruso decide romperle la nariz al doctor de un golpe con la base de la mano, que se cae al suelo redondo. Eso pensamos. América APRUEBA el procedimiento.

—No quiero... —susurra con el bote en la mano, mirando al ruso.

Rusia le mira sin saber qué no quiere.

—E-Eyacu... Esa cosa —se le acerca acariciándole un poco la cara.

El ruso hace un salto para colgarse sobre él y echarle de espaldas si es necesario para volver a la posición original. América vuelve a medio comérselo en un beso. Bien... Es que este maldito par es INCONTROLABLE.

De ahora, además Rusia aprovecha para mover las caderas un poco sobre él mientras le besa, abrazándole del cuello. Uy dios... Puede que alguien consiga pronto una muestra de semen... Sólo que en otro receptáculo.

Y así es como consigues que todo el Gagarin Center se entere de lo que pasa... Y además que te valga un pepino. De momento solo lo saben tres personas. Si... De momento. Y una está K.O.

Finalmente El Niño termina altamente feliz en el suelo o en la mesa o donde coño lo haya colocado, con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Rusia después de unos instantes, toma su bote de manos del doctor tendido en el suelo junto a ellos y recoge lo que él ha eyaculado sobre sus estómagos.

Estados Unidos sonríe de lado... Porque a él le hace gracia. Cuando acaba tapa el bote, lo pone sobre la mesa y le mira, América le sonríe y acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

* * *

><p><em>¿Hay forma humana en que hagais algo del modo fácil y tradicional? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	7. El estricto régimen

—Mi muestra... No... —respiración agitada y se ríe.

—Oh... —Rusia le mira el asunto, entendiendo—. ¿Pues sacamos otra?

—¿O-Otra? —ok, es que este no es Francia.

—Net? Quizás se la podamos dar luego.

—E-Es decir, no que no pueda, claro —se ríe vacilando un poquito sin estar del todo seguro.

—Mmmm... —mira al doctor y levanta las cejas, porque no recuerda que haya entrado apenas.

—Yo... quiero mi malteada... —susurra notando que ve hacia otro lado, mirando hacia donde ve y levantando las cejas también, recordando el asunto.

—Pero... la muestra —le mira a los ojos.

—Y cómo... es que... —traga saliva y desvía la mirada.

—Pues es que yo no puedo sacarla…—OK, Rusia, demasiado gráfico. América aprieta los ojos.

—Puedo venir a entregarla luego... —murmura.

—No te vas a acordar porque eres un desastre —a veces Rusia las suelta así, como puños.

—¡No soy un desastre! —le mira.

El ruso sonríe reconociendo el tono de "te he molestado" y América frunce el ceño un poquito y le medio empuja para quitarle de encima un poquito "jum".

El commie se quita, subiéndose los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Estados Unidos se sube los suyos, también, mirando al techo... ahora conoce muchos techos de el Gagarin center.

Rusia toma otro bote y se mete al baño, dejando la muestra de orina.

—Jesus F Christ... —susurra el niño cuando Rusia desaparece, sonriendo un poco y pasándose la mano por el pelo, sentado en el suelo.

El doctor parpadea recuperando un poco la consciencia. América le mira de reojo.

—Jeez... are you ok? —pregunta levantándose.

—Yo me... ¿qué... ha pasado? —se lleva la mano a la nariz.

— ¡Man, te dije que te salieras!

—Pero... ugh...—al pobre le da vueltas la cabeza.

—Pues... es que... damn... acostumbras entrar así cuando la gente está... ¿así? —pregunta arreglándose un poco la ropa y yendo por su malteada.

—Ah... ¿Qué ha pasado con eso? —se incorpora con las manos en la nariz.

—Ahí está la muestra del commie —se la señala tan tranquilo bebiéndose la malteada y comiendo un donut a la vez.

—Oh! Magnífico, ¡Siempre cuesta tanto conseguirla!

— ¿Cuesta? —pregunta con la boca llena, mirándole.

—Da —asiente limpiándose la nariz y notando que seguramente la tiene rota.

— ¿Por? ¿No le gusta entrar al cuartito y sacarla mirando fotos de chicas buenas?

—Net...

América sonríe un poco con esto.

—Yo no tengo muestra... ya se la traeré luego eso sí. ¿Para que la quieren?

—Para completar los análisis exhaustivos y como afecta el viaje antes y después, es una estadística médica.

— ¿No van a hacer clonecitos míos y luego a torturarlos hasta que mueran, verdad? —pregunta un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué?

Se ríe un poquito, nervioso... porque tampoco quiere darle ideas.

—Es broma, dude. Just kiddin' — aun así no creo que te de una muestra de semen.

—Ah —se ríe y Rusia vuelve del baño.

—Hey yo... commie! —le saluda con OTRA dona dentro de la boca.

— ¿Qué falta? —pregunta Rusia y le sonríe a América, que sonríe de vuelta tomando otra dona.

—I dunno... ¿comer? ¡Tengo hambre! —responde.

—Falta la muestra de semen y orina de mister Amerika—responde el doctor.

—La de semen olvídela... la de orina ahora se la doy. ¿Tiene botecito?

—Es que ahora no puede —explica Rusia mientras el doctor le pasa uno.

—No es que no pueda, es que no quiero —le da un golpecito en el hombro frunciendo el ceño.

—Dice eso cuando no puede.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Digo eso cuando no quiero!

—Es una mentira.

—No es ninguna mentira, sí que podría —insiste realmente no tan seguro. Rusia sonríe de forma perturbadora. El niño frunce el ceño.

—Deme dos botes... —pide al doctor.

El doctor lo hace. América traga saliva.

—Vas a ver como sí que puedo... OBVIO puedo...

—Eres divertido —asegura Rusia, sin oponerse.

— ¿Por qué te parezco divertido? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Por tus respuestas, me hacen divertirme.

—No te lo digo para que te diviertas, te lo digo para sacarte de dudas porque no me crees que si puedo —le pica el pecho.

—Ya lo sé —se yergue en su altura, pat pat en la cabeza. América se estira también y frunce el ceño.

—Pues a mí me dijeron que a ti te costaba siempre dar la muestra.

Rusia se lo piensa, con la mano sobre la cabeza del americano. América le mira y sacude un poquito la cabeza para que le quite la mano de encima.

—Da —decide sin quitarla.

—Entonces a mi me va a costar darla ahorita también y no planeo darla... y no te puedes burlar de mi porque a ti te pasa lo mismo —levanta la mano y le toma de la muñeca.

Rusia le toma de Nantucket.

A lo que el de ojos azules levanta las cejas y traga saliva sin saber del todo si va a funcionar en realidad... porque es muy pronto. Aunque bloody Nantucket siempre reacciona EXCESIVAMENTE bien con él.

—Tú has dicho que si puedes.

—Y-Yes.

Juega con el mechón de pelo entre los dedos y sonríe como un tiburón. La reacción es mucho menos rápida y violenta que de costumbre, pero aún así se sonroja bastante y cierra los ojos, temblando un poco.

—W-Wait, wait...

—¿Qué?

Da un pasito a él y se le medio echa encima y el otro le abraza.

—Shit... de menos podrías... —susurra incómodo de que esté el doctor ahí—, baño.

—Ah. ¡Baño! —asegura para el doctor, empujando al estadounidense un poco.

—Do not touch Nantuck... ah... —protesta con un tironcito.

Ni caso, le mete al baño. Al niño le va a dar un supiritaco con tantas emociones. El doctor debe tener claro que en el fondo sí que era posible... aunque tardará más esta vez de lo habitual.

¡Esto es una historia DE AVENTURAS! ¡JODER!

Lo que pasa es que Rusia quiere esa muestra, porque todo lo que tiene que ver con Estados Unidos le interesa. Incluso sus pequeños espermitas. Pues ahí tienes a tu bloody muestra.

Ah, no, espera que además... joder Rusia.

Una vez están en el baño, le aprisiona un poco, aun con las manos en Nantucket y le pregunta qué más hace. ¿Le pregunta al americano... que qué más hace?

— ¿Qué más ha... hago de qué?

—Net. Yo... a ti.

—P-Pues... como que... —resopla un poco —, ¿tú qué crees?

—Un beso. Los besos te gustan —decide y se acerca.

Aprieta los ojos y se deja pensando que en realidad lo que necesita es acción mecánica directa en... Florida. ¡Pues DÍSELO!

(Veo que no tienes encima a más de cien kilos de ruso haciendo demasiadas cosas a la vez, más la preocupación de que no funcione.)

Hecha la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, medio cortando el beso con los ojos apretados.

—No... agh... fucking... fuck... Flo-Florida...

Ahí se va a buscarla en sus pantalones.

América traga saliva agobiadillo, mirando solo con un ojito y de reojo, levantando una plegaria entre "por favor que funcione" y "por favor que no me la arranque".

Rusia si algo es, es paciente y constante, al contrario que el niño. Si el método será paciencia y constancia... Va a conseguirlo.

Bien, después de mear y volver a... conseguir la muestra... Salen del baño los dos, América tomado de la mano de Rusia, haciendo un esfuerzo para caminar bien, porque está cansado y bastante sensible de la zona.

Rusia le da los dos botecitos al médico, tan sonriente y se lleva al americano de la mano. Cuando salen fuera le abraza de los hombros.

Estados Unidos se le recarga encima abrazándole un poco de la cintura.

— ¿Tenías muchas ganas de conseguir esa muestra, right?

—Da, ahora podré estudiarte.

—Y hacer un libro nuevo titulado "America, the awesome".

—Mmmm... Net, no lo voy a escribir —decide después de pensárselo, llevándole a la cantina.

—Ya know... tú también eres divertido... —susurra sonriendito.

— ¿Por? —le mira de reojo.

—Me diviertes... y haces cosas que nadie más hace.

Gracias a dios, con uno basta.

— ¿Cosas buenas?—pregunta el commie. Le mira y sonríe más.

—Yeah... —asegura dándole un empujoncito con el hombro.

—Yo soy osmom también —le suelta para tomar la bandeja.

—Seh, eres más o menos awesome —sonríe tomando su bandeja sin ponerle mucha atención a la comida... aun—. Hay que organizar la fiesta.

—Aquí hay muchas personas, pero creo que hay que ir a dormir a la hora buena.

—Hoy... ¡Pero el fin de semana podemos ir a dormir tarde y hacer una fiesta para conocerles a todos!

—Hay que preguntar a los instructores —elije un bol de sopa de pescado.

—No seas absolutamente ñoño y ridículo, commie —ojos en blanco—, no le vamos a preguntar a ningún instructor.

—Pero es que una fiesta... —le mira de reojo.

—So what... mejor pedir perdón a pedir permiso —sonríe tomando un bol de algo que parece crema de elote, notando que no hay realmente nada más que parezca antojable... no hay hamburguesas, para empezar. Drama.

Rusia levanta las cejas con ese pensamiento y te voy a pedir, Estados Unidos, niño de los cojones, que no le enseñes esas cosas, que se lo está pensando. Alemania ya lo ha reñido por eso, pero reñido REÑIDO.

— ¿Qué no hay comida en este sitio?

—Está aquí —elije algunos pedazos de pollo empanado con ensalada.

—Pero quiero hamburgers o pizza o algo así, ¿No pueden hacerme un poco? —pregunta descolocado.

—No hay esas cosas en el espacio y nos van a poner a dieta.

—But... buuut —chillidito en protesta tomando unos pollos que no se le antojan nada, cuando la mujer de la barra le detiene, preguntándole si es mister Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

Estados Unidos asiente y ella niega con la cabeza quitándole los pollos de ahí y poniéndole una pechuga de pollo asada con un poquito de ensalada "light".

—Oh... —Rusia le mira de reojo con curiosidad.

—What? Whattahell is this? —protesta y la mujer se encoge de hombros y le explica rápidamente que esa es la dieta que mandaron de la enfermería.

Rusia elige fruta de postre, mirándole de reojo.

—Y no puede tomar postre... —agrega la mujer yéndose al otro lado de la cocina a servirle a otro grupo de personas.

—Oh... —susurra Rusia mirándole. La mandíbula de América se cae al suelo y abre los ojos como platos.

—Whaaaat? But but... but… but... — balbucea desconsolado, mira a Rusia de reojo que le mira y se encoge de hombros—. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, right? —protesta acusatoriamente apretando su bandejita y frunciendo el ceño. Sí Rusia... Prepárate porque va a estar de malas los siguientes días como no coma lo suficiente.

— ¿Yo?

—Yes, me trajiste aquí y luego pretendes matarme de hambre. Cool... well done, I don't care. He vivido con menos.

— ¡Estás enfadado! —levanta las cejas y sonríe tomando una botella de agua del comedor para ser adecuadamente vaciada y rellenada con vodka para dar el pego en adelante.

—Yes, estoy enfadado... lo que es bueno, porque cuando estoy enfadado se me quita el hambre —responde frunciendo el ceño y lo siento Rusia, tu PRIMER espía con el vodka va a ser el niño, si es que no le dan suficiente comida. Se da la media vuelta y busca una mesa para sentarse, tomando una botellita de agua también.

Rusia se va detrás, de buen humor.

Mira su sopa y se la come en exactamente dos segundos, con ansias. Sin mirar a Rusia... de hecho puede que se la termine en lo que Rusia se sienta. Seguro, Rusia se sienta frente a él empezando a comer y mirándole en plan acosador, como siempre.

América suspira, tomando agua y pensando que esto es peor que la mitad de un bocadillo. Mira a Rusia de mal humor, que le observa con detenimiento comiendo lentamente...

—No me agradas.

—Es divertido cuando estás fastidiado —sin piedad.

—Más divertido será cuando este súper delgado y atlético y te gane en TODAS las pruebas.

—No me vas a ganar, hoy hay las escritas.

—Eso no te hace mejor astronauta —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero me hace mejor que tú.

—No. You are NOT better than me —bien, Rusia, estás garantizando que al menos se esfuerce el TRIPLE en las pruebas, baje de peso, haga más ejercicio que de costumbre y trate de ganarte... Como siempre.

Sonríe comiéndose el pollo con parsimonia. Pollo que además huele mejor que el suyo...

—Está muy bueno —asegura porque además que pueda molestarle, lo hace mejor.

— ¿De verdad parece que me importa? —gruñe.

—Net, parece que te molesta y me gusta.

América le fulmina.

—No me molesta y sé que lo haces a propósito... Pero eres tonto y no sabes que en realidad va a ser bueno para mí y voy a ganarte mejor así —esto es más para sí mismo que para Rusia, auto motivación.

—A mí no vas a ganarme.

—Lo mismo dijiste la vez de la luna... —sonríe mirándole con ojos de depredador, que también los tiene, con mucha resolución.

—Y tú con el Sputnik. Y Gagarin.

—Teníamos objetivos distintos y yo no estaba dispuesto a matar a mi gente para conseguirlos —mismos argumentos de siempre, de ambas partes.

—Entonces yo no quería llegar a la luna —le pasa media mandarina ya pelada.

El americano mira su mano, sonríe un poquitín y le baja a los niveles de agresividad más o menos a la mitad. Dale comida, así lo amansas.

—Sí que querías... —responde tomando la mandarina.

—Igual que tú querías ser el primero en mandarles fuera —responde mirándole y comiéndose su mitad.

—Y ahora estamos los dos aquí JUNTOS...

—Da! —le vuelve la ilusión cuando una mano se pone sobre su hombro y se gira. Es un chico joven moreno. Estados Unidos le mira.

* * *

><p><em>Mierda, ahora tengo hambre. ¡Malditos! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	8. Conocer a los nuevos compañeros

—Ehmmm... Ciao! ¿Sois los nuevos del programa, verdad? —¡Oh, el pobrecito! Cosita linda, mi vida no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Yes!

—Oh, dijeron que vendría gente nueva hoy, yo llevo aquí ya semana y media... —sonríe y se sienta junto a ellos.

—I'm America, this is the fucki... ehm... Russia. Vamos a hacer una fiesta el fin de semana, ¿quieres venir?

— ¿Una fiesta? ¿Con chicas? —TIPICO nerd, sea o no italiano.

—Well... yes. Debería serlo. ¿Hay chicas aquí, no? Digo, más allá de Agnes y tu amigaladoctoraloca.

—Da, mira, están ahí —Rusia señala la mesa donde están un grupo considerable de ellas.

—Ah! Cool! Vamos a invitarlas, come on —se levanta.

Rusia le mira con cara de, "yo no voy" y el italiano se ríe nervioso porque le dan miedecito. El niño pone lo ojos en blanco, sonriendo y se lleva al italiano. Mientras Rusia se va a por un café. El italiano sigue riéndose muy nervioso, pero deja que le lleve.

James Dean... digo América se acerca al grupo de mujeres con el italiano. Sonríe, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Las chicas, que son todas ratitas de laboratorio y freaks variadas les miran. Creo que el italiano está intentando no mearse en los pantalones.

—Les diría Privet... pero mejor las saludo apropiadamente. Hellooooo... —sonríe tomando una silla que estaba vacía, volteándola a que el respaldo quede a espaldas de la mesa y sentándose montado—... beautiful girls!

Hay un poco de revuelo entre ellas, algunas hacen risitas.

— ¿Y tú eres...? —bufa una despreciativamente, en ruso cerrado.

—I'm the United States of America... but you all can call me America —sonrisa de crema dental.

—Americanos —bufa levantándose automáticamente, llevándose su bandeja.

— ¿Pero cómo te llamas? —pregunta otra más dulcemente, en inglés. Es rubia con el pelo rizado y corto.

América ignora a la chica que se ha levantado, mirando a la otra que le pregunta. Se ríe un poquito.

—Me llamo America, porque soy... America. I'm the country, ya know?

—Oh my god! ¿De verdad?—algunas chicas más ponen la antena con eso, dejando de hablar entre ellas.

—Of course! Y estoy aquí para ir al ISS —señala al cielo y sonríe de lado, en su mejor versión de presumido que hay—, también he venido a darles algunos consejos... a ser su asesor. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh! ¡Yo necesito mucha ayuda! También estoy en el programa de la ISS, aunque han prorrogado mi proyecto dos veces ya.

—Eso es porque tu proyecto es idiota —responde otra chica en ruso, esta es morena, de pelo largo y tiene un par de buenas razones para no mirarla a los ojos.

—Ohh... dang. Por qué cancelarían el progra... uhh! Come on, no puede ser idiota —les responde a ambas, sonriendo—. Girls, tengo algo que decirles... ultra secreto.

—Por lo mismo que retiraron su candidatura del programa de la NASA —responde la rusa, la otra suspira y se vuelve a América.

—Oh, fuiste primero a la NASA. Eso ya te hace especial... quizás podría ver tu proyecto más de cerca un día de estos —sí, chica, tienes suerte... solo por ir primero a la NASA. América las mira a todas —. ¿Pueden guardar un secreto o no?

—Da, ¿Y tú? —pone los ojos en blanco la rusa, la americana asiente emocionada y las otras tres le miran con curiosidad.

—Alright... listen to me! Vamos a hacer una fiesta el sábado en el pabellón de hombres. Están TODAS invitadas.

—Ah! ¿De veras? —la americana sigue emocionada.

—Bah, que idiota. ¡No se puede hacer fiestas aquí!

—Claro que se pueden hacer fiestas aquí, pero es un secreto... a menos que tú vayas a decirle a todo el mundo que vamos a hacer una fiesta, lo cual te haría en mi opinión un poco... soplona —le sonríe.

— ¿Que estamos en el instituto? —replica—. Lo que me haría es una persona responsable y adulta. La oportunidad que se nos brinda es muy seria, no estamos aquí para ir haciendo fiestas.

—Nadie te está quitando la oportunidad... ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta sonriendo de lado—. You are Russian, right?

—Cosmonauta Ivanova —le sostiene la mirada con unos ojos azules claros frios como el hielo.

—Ivanova... good. Well... el astronauta Russia, ese de allá —le señala—, va a ir también a la fiesta, me está ayudando a organizarla. ¿Vas a echarle a perder a él también el asunto?

—No me importa quienes sean tus amigos, soy la primera del curso y planeo seguir siéndolo.

América se encoge de hombros.

—¿Si vas a una fiesta dejas de serlo? Iugh... que aburrido —se ríe—. ¿Las demás van?

—Por supuesto. Y más vale que usted empiece a tomarse el curso en serio —se levanta con su bandeja, dos de las chicas calladas se van con ella. La americana se vuelve a Estados Unidos y sonríe.

—Yo sí, nunca me invitan a las fiestas.

El sonríe también y mira a las demás, complacido con esto.

—Come on, girls! It's just a party!

—La verdad, muchacho... me has caído bien, eres mono. Pero eres el nuevo y aun no sabes cómo va esto. Sí es como un instituto y están los populares y los pringados —explica la otra chica con un acento francés que no puede con ella, en inglés—. Ivanova es la más popular del centro y si no le gustas a ella... espero que lo pases bien con los pringados —se levanta ella también.

—Ah, come on... really?! ¡Van a estar los chicos! ¡Y va a ser mucho más divertido que no hacer NADA como seguro hacen siempre! —protesta un poco, mirándola y sonriendo —. ¡Come on, no le decimos a nadie que me has dicho que sí!

—Ya veremos, no quiero que me pille la supervisora si Ivanova se chiva —le guiña un ojo. El niño se ríe un poco pasándose las manos por el pelo y echándose un poquito para atrás.

—Ja! Then... ¿ustedes son las que si van, y serán unas "pringadas" conmigo? —pregunta a las que queden... aunque sean dos.

—Yes... pero ahora seguro que no nos dejan —suspira la americana y la otra, que es asiática les mira en silencio. Asiente.

—Claro que nos van a dejar... ¿cómo se llaman? —pregunta sonriendo y como siempre DERROCHANDO seguridad.

—Yo soy Wilson —se presenta, la asiática aun no habla.

—Nah... I said your NAME, girl. No puedo llamarle "Wilson" a una girl...

—Bueno, todos nos llaman por el apellido, soy la doctora Wilson... Amy.

—Amy. Cool. And what about... her —inclina un poco la cabeza y mira a la chica asiática, que lleva el pelo largo muy liso y negro.

—Lee, ella es la doctora Lee, no habla muy bien el ruso ni el inglés ni nada que no sea el chino.

América levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza, porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera japonesa.

—Ni haaaao... —la saluda el niño. No te fíes de Wilson, América, ella no tiene ni idea.

—Ni hao desconocido-san, mucho gusto —saluda ella en japonés.

—Ahh! Japanese! Soy muy amigo de Japan! Soy America-san—responde él en su versión muy americanizada del idioma —. Amy! No es china, she's japanese! Awesome!

—Ah? Japanese? Really? —Wilson parpadea.

—Arigatou, America-san.

—Yes! Ja! ¿Cómo es que no te has enterado antes? Lee, el sabado-san, fiesta en los cuartos de hombres.

— ¿Fiesta en el cuarto de los hombres? ¿Está seguro que será adecuado?

El chico italiano que lleva de pie detrás de América todo el rato le toca el hombro, suavemente.

—Jai, jai... Perfectamente adecuado —asiente y se ríe girando al chico, antes de que este pueda decir lo que planea decir, América le interrumpe —. Hey! No los he presentado. Ella es Amy y Lee, el es...

—Ah, yo le conozco, no habla mucho, ¿verdad? —Amy se ríe.

—No, lo cual es raro para un italiano... —América sigue mientras el otro toma valor para hablar.

—Yo soy Parmitano —sonríe el italiano avergonzado, saludando con la mano.

—Hello! —saluda Amy por encima de la voz de Lee.

—So... ¿Van a enseñarnos a mí y a mi amigo Parmitano cuáles son los secretos de este lugar? ¿Cómo ganarnos a la chica francesa, a las demás otras chicas y... desde luego, como vencer a Ivanova? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No tengo ni idea —asegura Amy suspirando—. Aquí si no eres ruso eres un cero a la izquierda.

—Blah... Qué asco —arruga la nariz—. ¡Con lo que odio a los commies! ¿Hay más chicos americanos?

—Hay un chico mexicano y uno canadiense —explica ella.

—Jesus... Girls, Why on EARTH are you here! —niega con la cabeza y se ríe —. Algo les puedo asegurar: Si me ayudan y todo va bien...

—Porque me echaron de la NASA —asegura Amy suspirando.

—Ok, ok... really. Si todo sale bien aquí, me ayudas con las chicas y eso... —le pone una mano en el brazo—, yo te ayudo a que vuelvas a la NASA. OK?

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos le hacen chiribitas.

—Sure... I'm America, I can ASK them... hey! Guys! Quiero que Amy entre a la NASA otra vez. Y así —chasquea los dedos— estarás dentro.

—Really thank you!

—Unless... —se le ocurre de repente —. You are not a spy, are you?

—What?

—A Spy. No viniste aquí a decirle mis secretos al commie a cambio de te dejara entrar aquí, ¿verdad?

—What? Pero si ahora colaboramos con los rusos en el programa espacial... ¿no? —vacila.

—Yes but... Luego me entero que vienen y dicen cosas.

— ¿Cosas?

—Yes! Como ese fucking traitor de Snowden que está aquí —la mira atentamente.

—Ah, no, i'm not a Spy. Really.

Sonríe un poco de lado y querida mía... Mañana TODOS tus informes desde que fuiste al Kínder hasta el color de tu casa van a ser completamente revisados por la mitad del gobierno norteamericano.

—Okeydokey... —Concluye levantándose —. Sábado... Nuestro cuarto.

Ella asiente y sonríe. El chico sonríe satisfecho pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros al pobre de Parmitano al que no ha dejado hablar casi. Le da unos golpecitos.

—Where's the commie?

No está ahí, lo siento. Arruga la nariz y se encoge de hombros.

—Vamos a invitar a los demás, ok? ¡A dar una vuelta y a que tú me cuentes todo lo que sabes! —propone a Parmitano, porque ya se despidió de las chicas.

—Ah, han accedido —suspira él contento casi sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Claro que han accedido! Siempre acceden, a menos que sean... personas extrañas. A la larga van a venir todas, hasta Ivanova... Si no es a esta, será a otra fiesta —le da unos golpecitos en el abdomen —. ¿Viste para donde se fue el commie?

— ¿El commie?

—Ahm... Russia. El guy con el que estaba comiendo.

—Ah... ¿Se ha ido? —mira alrededor y nota que no está—. Habrá ido a clase... ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Tengo prácticas en el tanque!

— ¿A cuál clase? ¿Y yo a dónde tengo que ir? Well... —se encoge de hombros—, ¡Los buscamos en la noche para cenar!

— ¡Bien! Ciao! —saluda y se va corriendo.

El americano se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando a su alrededor a ver si hay alguien por ahí con quien hablar o algo entretenido que hacer, mientras saca su teléfono y marca a Joan para darle instrucciones sobre Amy. Escribe además un mensaje a UK.

**From: Kid**

*Ver localización*

"¿Ya viste dónde estoy? ¡Todo lo que yo tengo es mejor y más nuevo que lo que tiene el commie! Hoy pruebas físicas... "

**From: Iggy**

"¡No puedo creer que estés ahí tan tranquilo!"

**From: Kid**

"Me tomaron sangre y me hicieron preguntas raras... y unas cosas en el corazón"

**From: Iggy**

"What? WHAT? WHAAAT?"

**From: Kid**

"Seh, una pregunta rarísima del sexo con animales O.o DAFAQ"

**From: Iggy**

"Sex with... WHAT THW HELL WHIT THE BLOOD!?"

**From: Kid**

"Yes, fue un poco... well, ya conoces al commie, porque estaba ahí y se puso todo trabado, y luego... ¿sabes que nunca puede dar muestras de semen?"

El teléfono de América suena.

—Hello?

—WHAT THE HELL?

—What? What's wrong?

—¿LE HAS DADO SANGRE? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Qué significa trabado? ¿No te habrá puesto la mano encima?

—Ehh... naah... —se sonroja un poquito y se ríe en relación a lo de la mano encima... sí que le ha puesto la mano... encima, de manera repetitiva, rítmica y metódica. Se ríe más—. Le di solo poquita y una muestrecita de lo otro.

—Como te haya tocado un solo pelo —tú sigue con los dobles sentidos mientras te tiras de los pelos sin enterarte—. ¡NO puedes dejarle hacer esas cosas! ¡Pensará que están bien y volverá a hacértelas!

Y el niño aprieta los ojos y se ríe más.

—Iggy... no voy a contarte esas cosas porque además luego me dices que no tengo vergüenza.

—What? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡QUIERO SABER TODA LAS COSAS QUE TE HAGA!

—I'm pretty sure... qué prefieres no saberlo.

— ¡¿Como que prefiero no saberlo?!

—Pues porque no, no te va a gustar.

— ¡Pues claro que no me va a gustar, solo imaginarme a ese psycho haciéndote... quién sabe qué! ¡América, tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Sé razonable!

— ¡No voy a salir de aquí! ¡Voy a ir a la ISS! Y ya tengo amigos, aunque... ¿sabes que el idiota me quiere matar de hambre?

—What?—cuidado, que se lo toma todo literal.

—Yes... me dio unas lechuguitas de comer y un mini pollito.

—Espera... ¿Te ha puesto a dieta? —abre los ojos sorprendido.

—Yes

—Bueno, eso puede que no sea tan malo...

—¡Y me espía! ¡Quería saber mi peso!

—Koshechka! —llama alguien desde la puerta.

—Ah! Wait! ¡Ya lo encontré!

— ¿Tu peso?

—Yes... Hey! ¿Qué haces? —pregunta acercándose a Rusia, sonriendo.

—Vamos, van a empezar los exámenes.

—Ah, Iggy... gotta go. Le hablas a my brother para que me mande unos dulces, please?

—Pero si estas a dieta, no te vamos a mandar — ¡Cuélgale!

—Come on, dile eso... Gotta go! Love ya! Wish me luck!

—Pero... America...

Le cuelga. Inglaterra rabia, frustrado.

Francia toca la puerta de su casa, decidido a festejar que van a ir al mundial lo que, "cachingggg", representa ganancias económicas para su país. Trae una botella de vino y va a relajar al inglés. Pim pam pum.

* * *

><p><em>Esto empieza a parecer RusAme en el Gakuen XD ¿Si o no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	9. Exámen teórico

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —pregunta América brincoteando hacia Rusia, este le toma de la mano y tira de él para ir al pabellón de las aulas.

—He ido a arreglar unas cosas —nada relacionado con dar instrucciones sobre qué hacer con tu sangre ni supervisar la novatada.

—Yo hablaba con Iggy... y antes invitaba a las chicas. Hay unas que no quieren ir, deberías invitarlas tú —le aprieta la mano un poco.

—¿Yo?

—Yes... se llama Ivanova, dice que si va a la fiesta dejará de ser la primera de la clase y yo pienso que es ridículo.

— ¡Ah, la conozco, es muy buena! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues hay que convencerla de que vaya a la fiesta...

—Estudia mucho y es brillante en su carrera.

—Y necesita relajarse...

—¿Tú crees?

—Of course!

—No sé si querrá venir... Yo creo que no porque hay que dormir todos los días a la misma hora —abre la puerta entrando.

—No seas aburrido

—Es que hay que dormir —anda por el pasillo hasta el aula.

—Gosh, commie... Eres más aburrido que Iggy —protesta riendo

—No es verdad —le mira desconsoladito frente a la puerta del aula.

— ¡Pues si! No quieres hacer una fiestecita y te quieres dormir diario a las ocho con tu tecito mientras bordas.

—Yo no bordo —pero creo que sabe hacer calceta, no creas. Ucrania te lo asegura ¿Crees que le iba a dejar todo el invierno sentado sin hacer nada útil?

—Es un decir —palmaditas en la espalda para que entre al aula.

Rusia frunce el ceño y se mete dentro y el americano sonríe porque le ha molestado.

—Privet —saluda Rusia al hombre que hay en el aula, en la mesa de la palestra, abajo, solo hay dos sillas con pupitre y están separadas como dos metros una de la otra, en una sala MUY grande.

—Whoa... Veo que esto es un sitio como del terror. ¿No hay nadie más? —pregunta el americano descolocado.

—Privet —el profesor se acerca a Rusia y le estrecha de la mano—. Net. Sólo ustedes dos se han incorporado hoy al programa espacial. Mañana, si superan las prueba, ya harán el curso con el resto de aspirantes.

América traaaaaga saliva.

— ¿Puedo contestar en inglés? —pregunta lo primero.

—Da, aunque no es un examen de redactar. Siéntense, pozhaluista, les explicaré como funciona.

—Oh... alright —se encoge de hombros y mira a Rusia—. Que gane el mejor.

—Buena suerte, cerdo capitalista —le tiende la mano.

—Fuckin' commie —se la aprieta mirándole a los ojos y la tensión en el cuarto sube unos cuantos niveles.

Rusia sonríe como un tiburón apretándosela de vuelta antes de irse a sentar a la silla junto a la ventana. El niño... ok, me regaña cada vez que le llamo así. Estados unidos se sienta en la otra silla mirando al profesor.

—What's your name?

—Soy el profesor Luvhín —se presenta para el americano.

—Jeez... the names —susurra para si.

—Bien el examen consta de dos partes —se acerca y les entrega a cada uno un lápiz, una goma y una calculadora científica—. La primera parte es la de protocolos, seguridad y conocimientos generales necesarios. Es tipo test. Les entregaré una hoja con las preguntas y una donde deberán marcar la casilla con las respuestas. Hay que advertir que las respuestas equivocadas y en blanco, restan puntos.

— ¿Las en blanco también? Jesus Christ... I absolutely hate you —protesta el americano poniéndose máaaaas nervioso porque suele ser bastante desastroso con los exámenes, especialmente si son largos.

Rusia sonríe como un tiburón.

—La segunda parte es práctica y consta de problemas de matemáticas y física aplicada. Tendrán dos horas para responder cada parte. A partir de que empiece el examen, no se podrá hablar ni consultar el teléfono móvil. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Bueno, la segunda parte parecía un poco mejor... cualquier cosa práctica era mejor que las cosas teóricas, peor aún de elegir casillas en una lista eterna. Mira al profesor.

— ¿No habrá una parte práctica, práctica de verdad? I mean... sentarte, apretar los botones, moverla apropiadamente... ¿Esas cosas?

—No en el examen de nivel, eso lo harán con sus compañeros en el curso.

—Oh... shit. ¡Esto es absurdo! —protesta como cada vez que le hacen un examen—. ¡No puede decirme que puedo ir y volver sólo como lo he hecho antes y no pasar porque quizás no sepa las respuestas del examen!

—Si ha podido hacerlo antes, podrá pasar el examen, no tiene de que preocuparse. Tenemos una versión de las preguntas en inglés, ¿Prefiere esas o quiere el modelo estándar?

—Puedo... ¿los dos?

—Net.

—Why?!

—Porque son exámenes diferentes. Tenemos una base de datos de preguntas que son mezcladas y seleccionadas para conformar los exámenes de manera que todos los alumnos tienen un examen diferente para evitar... copiarse.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—El de inglés mejor... yo que voy a saber si lo que escriben en commie está bien o está mal...

—Bien —asiente yendo a buscar las hojas—. Cuando terminen, se levantan y me las entregan aquí encima. Tendrán cinco minutos para ir al baño y despejarse entre la primera parte y la segunda. Por favor, no escriban en la hoja de preguntas —le las entrega.

—FIVE MINUTES? FIVE? What is this? A concentration camp?

—Le ruego que se mantenga en silencio —se vuelve a la mesa del profesor.

Perdonen al muchacho, pero en serio ustedes no saben lo que es tener TDA. Mira a Rusia de reojo, se revuelve, nervioso... toma aire y abre las hojas humedeciéndose los labios.

Rusia por su parte, ya ha empezado a contestar preguntas como si fuera una maquina, sin dudar ni un instante. Lee. Responde. Lee. Responde. No levanta ni la vista.

Y prepárate América, porque tu examen es una CABRONADA. La primera pregunta es MUY sencilla y su respuesta es la A. TODAS las siguientes respuestas, son la C.

América le mira EN PÁNICO. Malditos rusos.

Lee la primera pregunta, y se relaja un montóoooooooon porque su respuesta es estúpida, pone A sin problema alguno, 100% seguro de la respuesta. Lee la segunda, levanta una ceja y lee las respuestas... se humedece el labio y pone C sin estar seguro. Lee la tercera pregunta... Y se mueve un poco. Se le cae el lápiz.

Se agacha a recogerlo y cuando está agachado le suena el teléfono... así que se disculpa con el profesor y lo apaga... y se mueve otra vez pensando que la silla es tremendamente incómoda.

Rusia sigue como una machine. Lee. Responde. Lee. Responde.

Estados Unidos le vuelve a mirar, aprieta los ojos agobiado, trata de concentrarse en la siguiente pregunta. SÍ, va en la TERCERA pregunta y ya tiene problemas para contestar. Consigue contestar las siguientes ocho de diez sin distraerse... yiiihaaaa! Levanta una ceja porque además nota que siete de las ocho son C... y la que no es C no entiende lo que dice porque está mal escrito algo.

—El examen no se entiende —sentencia.

—Shhh. Silencio.

— ¡Pues es que no se entiende! —insiste en protestar bajando el tono de voz, pensando que con este estúpido examen decididamente no va a ir a la ISS. Y va a ser la burla de Rusia para siempre jamás. Aprieta los ojos y hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse otra vez... le gruñe el estómago de hambre, además —. Fuck. I hate this fucking country... —murmura escribiendo algunas respuestas más, "B... ¿o es C?"... la que sigue "C... o... ¡Es que no puede ser C otra vez! ."

—Ya terminé —Rusia se levanta a entregar su examen, tan feliz.

—WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Le mira, sonriendo tan orgulloso.

—You've got to be FUCKING kidding me! ¡Hizo trampa! ¡Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo suficiente para leer!

—Bien, siéntese y esperemos a que míster Soyedinennyye Shtaty acabe también —pide el profesor, Rusia vuelve a su sitio.

— ¡No hice trampa!

—Seguro hiciste trampa o no habrías acabado ya.

—No hice trampa, las preguntas son muy fáciles, me sé los manuales.

—Pozhaluysta, tengo que pedirles que no hablen o tendré que anular el examen.

—Fuck you —murmura hacia Rusia pensando que no le parecen especialmente fáciles las preguntas, a menos que tuviera los manuales enfrente y aun así... son los manuales RUSOS. Él hace las cosas diferente. "Tú eres el mejor país del mundo, el más listo, el más hábil, tú llegaste a la luna... tú puedes sacar diez y ganarle al fucking commie of the hell". Vuelve a intentar concentrarse.

Y ahí te invito a hacerlo, mientras Rusia te acosa desde su silla. Resuelve otras diez preguntas, mira a Rusia de reojo.

—What the hell... ¿Qué me ves?

—A ti. Resolver el examen.

Se revuelve intentando tapar lo que escribe para que no pueda verle, intentando a la vez responder las preguntas apropiadamente... Igual le sigue mirando en silencio completamente quieto casi sin parpadear. INTENSAMENTE.

—This exam is a shit... quien les hizo la traducción al IDIOMA UNIVERSAL que es el Inglés. ¡No se entiende NADA!

—Silencio...—este profe no se cansa.

—Fuck! I hate you all... —insiste frunciendo el ceño, mordisqueando el lápiz. Escribe unas cuantas respuestas más... borra, escribe otra... se regresa a las que había dejado en blanco... cambia una... vacila. Aprieta los ojos, piensa que esta es su peor humillación en la vida—. Este examen no sirve, cuando lo repruebe, se lo voy a explicar.

—El yanki va a suspender... —susurra Rusia sin dejar de mirarle.

—SHUT UP! —le mira con FUEGO en los ojos.

—Silencio.

Ojos en blanco, se levanta un poco, gira la banca hasta darle la espalda al ruso, vuelve a sentarse. Seguro puede sentir su mirada en la nuca igual. Pero consigue responder unas cuantas preguntas más.

—Excelente tovarisch Rossíya, una puntuación perfecta —asegura el profesor que ha acabado de corregir el examen entregado.

Rusia sonríe feliz con eso.

Y al darse cuenta de que no hay manera alguna en que pase el examen, lo cual hace que tenga las orejitas rojas y se revuelva un poco más. Se queda PARALIZADO cuando escucha eso.

—WHAT? No fucking way! ¡HICISTE TRAMPA! ¡LE DIERON LAS RESPUESTAS!

—No me dieron nada, me sé los manuales.

—Fucking manuales, eso no sirve de nada —hace los ojos en blanco pensando que esto es una MIERDA absoluta y que quizás Inglaterra tenía razón y no debió venir, si quería ir al espacio debía hacerlo desde casa donde a él no le hacían exámenes así y cuando se los hacían, si suspendía, organizaban la vida a su alrededor para que pasara, porque en el fondo SÍ sabía hacerlo, mejor que todos juntos.

Rusia siiiigue acosando a Estados Unidos.

Lo bueno es que tiene suerte, porque llena casi toda la última parte con puras Cs, sin siquiera leer las preguntas, pensando que si ya va a reprobar e irse a casa, pues le da lo mismo, mejor que sea realmente casi que con cero. Al final agrega en la hoja de respuestas "YOU HAVE TO LEARN ENGLISH, THE EXAM DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE", levantándose.

—Spasibo, tienen cinco minutos para volver a entrar y hacer la segunda parte —asegura el profesor. Rusia se levanta, muy contento.

—Stupid exam, stupid commies... I hate ya all... —murmura el americano, enfadado, saliendo del examen.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Verdad que era muy fácil? —sale tras él.

—Mal, el examen está mal hecho, las preguntas en inglés no se entienden, y todo es una copia exacta de lo que dice el manual, lo cual no sirve de NADA cuando estás en el espacio...

—El tuyo era más fácil además, pedí que para ti pusieran todas las respuestas buenas en la misma letra porque quiero que apruebes y te dejen venir —confiesa.

—What? —levanta las cejas y le mira—. Commie! That's... fucking bullshit... I.. I... Shit! You... —levanta las manos como para arrancarle la cabeza, frustrado.

Parpadea inocentemente.

— ¿No las has puesto todas en la misma letra? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

Se sonroja apretando los ojos... y mira Rusia, esta es la primera vez que no intentas que te odie y te ODIA.

—Argh! ¡¿Quién en esta tierra pone todas las respuestas en la fucking misma letra?!

—Pues así era más fácil, así si no sabías una como estabas acostumbrado a ver que siempre era la misma, pondrías la misma.

—No necesito... ashh! Commieeeee! ¡¿Quién va a pensar que son todas iguales?! De hecho justamente uno pensaría, con todas iguales, que no debían serlo... AGH! —patea una papelera que está a la entrada de la puerta, papelera que sale VOLANDO.

— ¿Por qué? —mira la papelera que sale volando.

—Porque NADIE pone un examen con todas las respuestas iguales. ¡NADIE!

—Net, porque eso es muy fácil, pero yo quiero que apruebes.

—Noo! Si no se hace no porque sea fácil, sino porque es absurdo. ¿Sabes? Ahora voy a ir a casa porque van a echarme y va a ser tu CULPA. Tu culpa por hacer eso y la del examen porque está mal hecho... y mal traducido, no se entiende NADA.

El ruso le mira desconsolado con eso.

—Pero yo no quiero que vayas a casa.

—Pues yo tampoco, yo quiero ir al fucking space with you.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a venir? ¿Cuántas has contestado con letra diferente?

— ¡Pues yo que sé! Estabas viéndome además todo el tiempo así como si fueras a traspasarme con la mirada, ¡Y el examen está mal hecho!

—Siempre te miro así.

Bufa, cruzándose de brazos y escurriéndose al suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared.

—I'm hungry —murmura.

Le mira desconsolado otra vez.

—I'm the best country in the world... Y fui a la LUNA... ¡Antes que todos, puse mi bandera ahí y yo sé ir, lo he hecho! ¡Diga lo que diga su estúpido examen!

—Espera —suelta con determinación y entra al aula otra vez.

—What... shit, what are you doing? —pregunta levantándose y yendo tras él.

—Espera aquí, espera —insiste cerrando la puerta.

Estados Unidos se queda con un palmo de narices, preguntándose qué es lo que hará el ruso. Pone la oreja en la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>ESTA clase de cosas son las que me gustan de las que hace Rusia, me encanta este examen, es tan malignamente inicente... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	10. Examen práctico

¿Pues qué va a hacer Rusia?... trampas va a hacer. Comprobar que TAN mal lo has hecho y arreglarlo para que no le echen. Diez minutos más tarde, vuelve buscarle para hacer la segunda parte.

—What? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Viste mi examen? No debiste verlo... ¡Es que de verdad no se entendía, puse una nota y todo!

—Da, ya está.

—I really know how to go to the space... no sé por qué tengo que probarlo. Son tus manuales idiotas... —insiste.

—Si no te sabes mis manuales no te dejarán venir. Ahora lo he arreglado —asegura dejándole entrar.

—Si me los sé —ojos en blanco, entra con él. Le mira de reojo y le sonríe al profesor, que está sangrando de la nariz, miratúquecasualidad. De hecho, el ruso sonríe por la sangre, llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

América levanta las cejas mirando al profesor. Rusia se vuelve a su asiento como si nada. Y el profesor pide un rato, indicándoles que ya tienen las hojas de los exámenes y que ahora vuelve.

—Are you ahright? —pregunta America mirándole. El profesor niega e igual sale del aula—. Oh, man... jeez, ¿Tan mal me había ido?

—Net, es que no me dejaba ver.

—Oh... man, le mandaré unos chocolates o algo así.

El ruso se encoge de hombros y empieza a leer su examen. El americano sonríe un poco hacia Rusia porque le ha parecido bastante "cute" lo que ha hecho, abriendo su examen. El procedimiento es el mismo que en el anterior, Rusia se pone a escribir enseguida.

—Goddamnit, commie... ¡Pareces Joan! —protesta irguiéndose en su asiento y empezando a ver las preguntas.

—¿Eh? —levanta la cabeza a mirarle.

—Así, como robot... pareces C3PO en un examen de idiomas —se ríe mirándole de reojo. Rusia parpadea sin entender del todo, inclina la cabeza y el americano se sienta derecho con los brazos medio extendidos y se mueve como C3PO, precisamente.

—Examen, examen... contestar, contestar.

Levanta las cejas y no entiende del todo que tiene que ver, pero le parece gracioso y el niño se ríe un poco prendiendo su calculadora.

—La cosa es que este tiene el lenguaje universal de las matemáticas... y voy a ganarte —amenaza.

—En realidad ya has perdido en el otro —se vuelve a su examen de nuevo.

—So what... no es sólo un examen —responde.

—Eso es lo mismo que dices cuando te gano con los videojuegos.

—En los videojuegos haces trampa.

—Net. No hago trampas nunca —sigue escribiendo—. Hacer trampas está mal.

—Y mover los códigos de los juegos para ganar es una trampa...

—Todas las cosas que yo sé hacer y tú no dices que son trampa.

— ¡Mover los códigos para ganar es trampa! Sorry commie, but... no hay manera en la que me convenzas de que no lo es.

—Yo no me lo creo, le he preguntado a Germaniya y me ha dicho qué cómo lo hago, pero no que esté mal.

—Yes, Germany que quiere ganarle a Prussia. ¡Es una trampa! Now shush que me distraes —ya claro, como es él el que habla y no tú.

—Ya he terminado el primero —anuncia feliz.

—Agh! I hate ya!

—Es muy fácil —se pone a leer el segundo.

—Shh! Trampas —susurra sacando la lengua y poniéndose a hacer el primero, teniendo menos problemas que con el otro examen, claro. El ruso se pone a tararear algo mientras escribe.

—Shhhh! —Consigue no solo terminar el primero, sino el segundo problema—. ¡JA! ¡Acabé el segundo antes que tú!

— ¿A verlo?

Sonríe y se lo enseña. ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Tienes lo mismo que yo?

Levanta su pupitre y lo acerca al de Estados Unidos, dejándole ver su examen y tomando el de él.

—Oh my god! ¿Hiciste todas estas derivadas para sacar esto? Podrías haber hecho menos, mira... yo hice esto y luego integré esto acá —comenta mirando su examen.

—Pero eso no sirve porque al final pierdes una incógnita, ¿Lo ves? El programa lo hace con derivadas —le muestra.

—No pierdo ninguna incógnita, la puedo sacar de aquí y de aquí... —explica.

—Pero tienes que hacer un montón de vueltas con las ecuaciones.

—A mi me parece aún peor hacer todas esas derivadas... —El niño siempre tiene la razón.

—Es más pesado, pero hay menos riesgo de error.

—No necesariamente, si te equivocas en una te puedes equivocar en todo... en lo mío son dos procesos separados —sí, ya, ya, cada uno tiene lo suyo.

—Pero aquí se te equivocas en una, todo lo demás no cuadra, tu puedes equivocarte aquí y seguir por ahí sin que sepas.

—Pero no me equivoco. Además Si tú te equivocas tienes que hacerlo toooodo otra vez.

—Yo tampoco me equivoco.

—Well... no te equivocas, pero podrías. Sea como sea tenemos los mismos resultados —sonríe.

— ¡Hagamos el siguiente entre los dos!—Rusia y sus ideas, facepalm.

—Awesome!

Para cuando vuelve el profesor están los dos gritando y escribiendo en una sola hoja de examen haciendo gestos con las manos y toda la pizarra esta dibujada de cosas explicativas. También hay dibujado un Batman. El profesor flipa.

Y la peor parte es que el profesor, si nota lo que está puesto ahí, verá que está todo bien y que explica un montón de cosas, no solo lo que dice el examen, sino bastante más. Con un BATMAN en medio.

Y por qué hay un Batman se preguntará alguien... Se me ocurren un millón de explicaciones.

Porque Rusia no acababa de ver cómo funcionaba una teoría del niño, que con sus siempre recurrentes soluciones, ha usado a Batman de ejemplo... y luego, Rusia, ha resuelto un problema con un "pues llamamos a Batman y compra uno nuevo" y a Estados Unidos le ha hecho tanta gracia que lo han dibujado como una de las respuestas posibles para todo.

—Batmaaaan! Nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana... batmaaaaan! —canta el niño sin enterarse de la existencia del profesor mientras Rusia le mira escribir y le señala cosas... ni idea de donde está su examen.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—Ideando un amanera de llevar a Batman to the outer space... and back —responde el americano sin dejar de escribir fórmulas, borrar un poco y cambiar alguna cosa que Rusia ha dicho, con la lengua medio de fuera.

—¿Y sus exámenes?

—Exame... nes, ¡Cierto! Ehm... por ahí.

—Ya están —asegura Rusia. Donde es la siguiente interrogante.

—Ehm... ¿Dónde?— el pobre profesor.

—Por ahí... aunque aquí esta una de las respuestas—la señala con el dedo poniéndola encima —. Aunque el examen no pregunta todo esto...

—La otra está en la pizarra, por eso no la he borrado —explica Rusia señalando un batiburrillo de sistemas de ecuaciones en un rincón.

América sonríe.

—No somos awesome?

—Ah y el mío está... —Rusia lo busca por el suelo.

— ¡Allí! —se lo señala el niño.

—Ah, da —lo recoge y se lo entrega el profesor con sólo la primera pregunta respondida.

— ¿Qué se supone... yo... cómo...? —pregunta el hombre descolocadísimo.

—Puede quedarse aquí y le explicamos y así nos pone A+ a los dos —todo es fácil para América.

—Pero esto es...

—Es útil... mire, con esto juntamos la pregunta uno, con la dos—señala al pizarrón.

El hombre escucha a América toda su explicación con la boca abierta mientras Rusia dibuja. La explicación es más larga y técnica de lo que cabría suponer. Y estaría muy bien para una disertación de física espacial, de no ser porque la palabra "Batman" aparece usada con bastante frecuencia.

Rusia hace algunas aportaciones tanto de Batman como de cosas que no se entienden del todo, explicándolas en ruso.

El niño sonríe satisfecho con las aportaciones, cuando le parecen bien... y alegando un poco cuando no se lo parecen tanto. En general, sí... señor profesor, así es como ellos dos suelen vivir impresionando al mundo con su particular y peculiar manera de resolverlo todo y hacer cosas raras y parecidas.

Al final el profesor decide aprobarlos a los dos y que este examen ha sido un desastre o una genialidad, dejando que se vayan. Y a usted le ha tocado lo más fácil, querido mío, a pesar de los golpes de la vida no le ha tocado ver otras cosas trágicas y... sexosas.

América despeina un poco a Rusia y decide sacar su teléfono, tomarle una foto a Batman y mandársela a UK.

**From: Kid**

"¿Le hablaste a my brother?"

**From: Iggy**

"YES. Y hemos decidido que si estás ahí sin escuchar nadie, nadie va a ayudarte"

Francia asegura que el teléfono de Inglaterra ha quedado convenientemente olvidado en la parte de abajo de la casa y en estos momentos está completamente olvidado de ello. ¿O no?

**From: Kid**

"What? Why? ó.ò"

Supusimos que como Francia había llegado… pero el niño es incontrolable...Creo que ya han acabado igual, en las cuatro horas de examen. Es decir, si pero deben estar haciendo la cena y jugueteando por ahí, correteando semi desnudos... es decir, Inglaterra medio vestido y Francia completamente desnudo, así que puede que si hayan oído el teléfono.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunta el niño medio pendiente de Rusia, medio pendiente de su teléfono.

—Lo que quieras... es la hora libre. ¿Ir a cenar?

— ¡Cena! Yaa...ah... —decepción a la mitad del grito —, seguro a mi me darán... un frijol.

—Net, porque no sirven frijoles.

—Un trocito de col o una zanahoria, lo que sea... I hate diets!

—Y a mí me darán jamón y puré —tan feliz, oootra vez.

—Bajaré de peso y me volverán a dar comida decente... y tú vas a engordar —augura.

—Yo no voy a engordar, me darían comida como la tuya si me engordara.

—Entonces van a quitarte el vodka —sonríe.

—Net, nadie lo sabe —sonríe también—. El vodka no cuenta como alcohol —una de esas sonrisas preocupantes.

—JA! El vodka es como 99% alcohol, van a acabar por quitártelo... yo lo sé —sonríe y le abraza de los hombros—. ¿Porque no vamos a la azotea antes de la cena a ver todo el pueblo desde ahí y las estrellas?

— ¡Ah, podemos! Aunque hace frio... tenemos un planetario y si vamos a las afuera no hay tanta luz.

—Well, yo tengo mi chamarra. ¿Por qué no habríamos de poder?

—En algún edificio no se puede subir.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Me dirás que no está permitido? ¡Come on, commie... tampoco tienes permitido entrar al Pentágono, y entraste!

—Bueno, no se puede en el tanque de agua porque es una nave industrial y no se puede andar ahí.

—Ahhh... yes, well, vamos a ver a donde sí se puede —le toma de la mano y sonríe. Él se deja tirar.

—En este sí se puede

—Vamos al cuarto por una manta...

—Ah... —se revuelve un poco con eso haciendo fuerza para que no tire.

—What?

—No se puede ir al cuarto.

—Whyyy? —ojos en blanco.

—Porque no es hora de dormir —y porque deben estar haciéndote la novatada. Seh, eso pensamos nosotros...

— ¡Ah, come on... solo quiero una manta, no seas cuadrado! ¡Gosh, quien diría que serías así de... así!

—Es que no se puede... —hace fuercita.

—Whyyyy?

Le mira con cara de "no te lo quiero decir". El niño frunce el ceño, desconfiando un poco porque bien que le conoce.

—Commieee.

El commie cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —pregunta sonriendo de ladito.

Le mira y levanta las cejas porque ha notado que no quiere decirle algo, con los labios entreabiertos. Verás, es un inútil para leer al resto, pero a ti te tiene bastante conocido.

—Commieeeee —le pica la mejilla con un dedo.

—No te lo quiero decir —no, es que además es obvio. Sí, claro que lo es, pero hay otras cosas obvias que el niño ni se entera.

—Whyyy?

—Porque no quiero —se sonroja un poco porque además sabe que las novatadas están mal, lo dicen los instructores.

—Ohhh! ¡Mira la cara que estás poniendoooo!

Se lleva la mano a la cara, nervioso sin saber qué cara pone. América se ríeeeee. A lo que el ruso le mira y se le pega un poquito la risa.

—Algo no me quieres deciiiir... —entre risas—. Y yo voy a ir al dormitorioooo.

—Net! —le abraza de los hombros levantándole del suelo.

—Voy a irrraagh! Noo! —se ríe pataleando un poco y empujándole.

Pelea con él para mantenerlo en alto, arqueando la espalda y doblando las rodillas

—Bájameeee! —se ríe intentando hacer peso para des balancearlo, pensando que esto es RARO de cojones... ¡Si él es siempre el que les levanta a todos del suelo!

—Net, que si te suelto te vas —aun le sostiene echando un pie atrás y moviendo las manos para sostenerle mejor.

—Yes, me voy a ir, pero no creas que no puedo soltarme... —peligro, peligro.

—Neeet!

— ¡¿Por qué no quieres que subaaaa?! Dime y no iré —igual y vas a ir.

—No te puedo decir —le da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

Pues... más o menos, con lo que el niño se mueve, y con lo que pesa, tampoco es como darle vuelta a un muñeco de trapo. Nah, pero sabe cómo moverle, además así puede dejarle los pies en el suelo.

El niño le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando que hará como Hulk y en vez de quitarse la ropa se quitará al commie... sólo que no lo hace aún porque no quiere. Rusia le mira a los ojos sin soltarle.

— ¿Por qué no me puedes decir?

—Porque... —se sonroja.

— ¡Hasta te pones como Iggy! —nota.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Estas rojo!

Se lleva una mano a la cara mientras le sostiene con la otra y el americano aprovecha para empujarle un poco. Así que Rusia vuelve a abrazarle y a levantarle.

—Commieee! Sueltame! —risas.

—Net! —le levanta más.

— ¡¿Pero por qué no?!

—Porque te vas al dormitorio si te suelto —estáis en un bucleeee.

— ¡Pues si! ¡Soy libre!

— ¡Pero no puedes ir!

Le mira, frunce el ceño y le da un empujón más fuerte. Hace fuerza para no soltarle y se tambalea un poco.

— ¡Si puedo ir si quiero! ¿Dime por qué no?

—No quiero.

—Pues yo quiero que me digas.

—Pues... íbamos a ver las estrellas.

—Yes, y yo iba a ir por una manta.

—Net! —vueeeelve a apretarle.

—Commie, estoy empezando a pensar que estás haciendo algo demasiado sospechoso.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Aun pregunta.

—Pues no dejarme irrrr! ¿Estás poniendo cámaras para espiarme?

— ¿Para qué? Si te espío yo, estás en mi cuarto.

—Pues no lo sé —y piensa que tiene un poco de sentido.

—Es que no te lo puedo decir.

—¡No es una sorpresa! —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues...

—¡Te conozco! ¡Estás tramando algo!

Sonrisa de tiburón de "no te voy a responder a eso". Hace un esfuerzo extra para empujarle y que le suelte. Y le suelta.

—Estás tramando algo, como se te ocurra intentar matarme, te juro que te mato yo a ti antes.

—Matar está mal

— ¡Pues eso mismo digo! —responde y como siempre... América es más rápido que el ruso, así que en un segundo sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los dormitorios.

— ¡Ah! —sale corriendo detrás.

* * *

><p><em>Porque lo de tomaros algo en serio... no, ¿no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	11. Novatada

América corre todo lo rápido que puede correr, haciendo una escena de esas de persecución como las que salen en sus pelis... solo que sin coches, con Rusia detrás que no es tan rápido como él, pero es bastante bueno saltando y sorteando objetos, porque es muy ágil.

Así que todos los objetos que hace saltar el niño, Rusia los sortea. Sea como sea, el niño llega primero al dormitorio. Y justo cuando llega, el ruso vuelve a levantarle por si tiene que detenerle hasta que ve que ya le han quitado el colchón, las mantas y la mayoría de las cosas que había por ahí a la litera de arriba.

—Ihhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—patalea.

Lo deja en el suelo y se alivia notando que no pasa nada.

—No están mis... ooooooh!

Rusia le mira de reojo

—¿Te robaste mis cosas?

—Yo estaba contigo todo el tiempo.

Se acerca a la cama y se pone de puntas, notando que no tiene ni colchón, vamos... ni estrellitas en el techo. Tiene el somier que es parte de la estructura de la litera y no podían llevarse.

—Whatta fuck! ¡¿Cómo es además que tú sí tienes tus cosas?!

—Porque yo no soy nuevo —tan feliz.

—Ohh! Esto es... ohhhhhh! —sonríe un poco—, ¿novatada?

Asiente.

—Ohh! ¿Y dónde están mis cosas? ¿Las lanzaron del techo o algo así? ¿Las echaron al agua? —pregunta.

—Están escondidas, tienes que preguntar a los chicos qué hacer para que te las devuelvan.

—Ohhh! ¡Un juego! Awesome! Esto es mejor que el ejército —se ríe.

El ruso sonríe porque no se ha enfadado.

— ¡Es injusto que no te hagan novatada, ninguno de ellos te conoce!

—Pero yo soy el más veterano, he estado en más programas que ninguno de ellos.

—Pues no muchos más que yo.

—Aquí, sí.

—Ahright, ahright! Novatada entonces... ¡y tú participaste! ¡Mira que tramposo!

—No es trampa —sonríe y se sonroja un poco porque sabe que está maaal.

—Sí que lo es... —sonríe—, y solo por eso vas a acompañarme con los demás y no te dejaré dormir pronto como quieres.

Levanta las cejas.

—Come on... ¡Ojalá me obliguen a comer pasteles o algo así, a cambio de mis cobijas! —se ríe.

—Ah, si te dicen eso les diré que te hagan pasar la noche en una casa encantada en las montañas que hay al este.

—What? —levanta las cejas.

—Da, al este —señala—. Hay fantasmas y espíritus de muertos y cosas así.

—Ehm... ¿Vamos a buscar a los chicos? —pregunta después de unos segundos, palideciendo.

—Da —tan tranquilo. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos pensando en el asunto de la casa encantada... sacude la cabeza. Rusia le deja pasar delante.

—Ok, ok... No voy a pasar la noche en ningún lado raro, ok? Porque no quiero... y si tengo que matar a todos tus amiguitos commies lo haré —asegura unos instantes más tarde.

—Matar está mal.

— ¡Ir a casas encantadas también!

—Net, ellos habrán dicho otro reto.

—Hopefully —susurra. El ruso no responde nada.

Así que ahí van hacia afuera, América menos brincolín que de costumbre de aquí a que se le olvide la opción de la casa encantada... buscando a sus compañeritos. Que seguro están por ahí, jugando con sus consolas en sus cuartos, o leyendo, o lavándose la ropa o cosas de eses estilo hasta que llegue la hora en que sirven la cena.

—Oh my GAWWWWD! ¡Qué le hicieron a mis cosas! —suelta repentinamente el americano, haciendo cara de drama y Rusia se asusta sin esperárselo.

Un chiiiiico moreeeeeeno sale de un cuarto y se apoya en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, mirándoles. ¿Austria? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

—¡¿Eh!? ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién las tiene?!

Algunos le miran desde dentro de sus cuartos, o sacan las cabezas, porque esto promete. América se cruza de brazos, tratando de no sonreír.

—¿Qué haces metiendo ruido, nuevo? —pregunta el chico moreno.

—Mmm... Trato de averiguar donde están mis cosas. ¿Tú te las llevaste?

—Pues estás molestando a todos, hazlo en silencio.

—Mmmm... nope. Lo haré en silencio cuando tenga mis cosas...

—Ah! ¡Seguro que es la novatada! —exclama el chico italiano de antes para ayudar a América.

—What's "novatada"?

—Es una broma que se hace a los nuevos, a mi me invitaron a cervezas y habían meado en ellas.

América sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—Ohh… nasty. Entonces a mi van a... ¿hacerme qué? ¿Quitarme mis cosas? Ni crean que me vaya a quedar tan tranquilo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunta el chico rubio ruso de la mañana, saliendo del mismo cuarto que el moreno. América entrecierra los ojos, notando el movimiento y estableciendo cuales son los grupos. Se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Well... I don't know... díganme ustedes ¿cómo las recupero?

—Mejor olvídate de ellas y constrúyete una cama nueva, yanki.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un chico japonés llegando con su colada y notando a todo el mundo en el pasillo.

—Podría hacer eso, yep... ¿Pero sabes? Me gustan mis cosas —asegura —, y asumo que ustedes no son unos ladrones. Oh! Hey!

—El bebé yanki llora porque ha perdido sus muñequitos y mantita —explica el ruso rubio, burlón.

—Oh... buena suerte, bebé yanki-san —saluda el chico y se va hacia su cuarto.

—Oh... bebe...JA, soy más grande que todos. But alright —se ríe —, ¿so?

Rusia les mira a todos muy divertido con esta escena. Los rusos le miran de reojo y al ver que no dice nada, siguen con ello.

—Yo creo que ni las merece, que demuestre que es un hombre si las quiere —suelta el moreno.

— ¿Un hombre un yanki? Será un hombre patético como el italiano este —señala el rubio.

—Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué insinúan, bola de commies?

Sonríen de esa manera de "está molesto". Rusos.

—So... —toma aire y resopla—. ¿Cómo vamos a demostrar mi hombría?

—Creo que debería dejar que le golpeáramos todos —suelta el rubio.

—Ohh... no estoy seguro de que quieran golpearme todos. Les dolería la mano.

—Mira el tipo duro... tiene cojones el bebecito —suelta el chico moreno y se le acerca.

—Creo que preferiría un reto, la verdad— sonríe un poco.

—Al yanki sobrado este no le parece un reto que le golpee... —empieza mientras se acerca más burlón, pero que queda a media frase porque cierto grifo se le clava en la garganta. América levanta las cejas y mira de reojo al dueño del grifo.

—Oh... come on, no creerás que no sé defenderme yo solo —sonríe un poco, en realidad no tan a la mala.

—Su sangre es mía y no la voy a desperdiciar en tus manos —asegura Rusia clavándole más el grifo, que le importa una mierda si lo desfiguran, pero... esa posibilidad no le agrada.

—Come on, commie... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que él solito no me saca sangre.

—Net —baja el grifo una vez esto está claro. El rusito traga saliva incomodo, con las manos en el cuello.

—Commie, así no les voy a caer bien nunca y menos aún me van a considerar un hombre —aclara.

—Sangre no —repite.

—Ahright... nada de sangre.

El ruso moreno mira al rubio y este se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Ehhm... ok, extraña novatada esta. ¿Entonces? —pregunta.

—Que tal algo con las chicas, me han dicho que ya conoces a Natasha.

—Natasha es la chica... Ivanova? —pregunta Estados Unidos.

—Da —responde el rubio.

—Uhh... ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

—Consigue sus bragas —ayuda el japonés tras ellos, mientras los rusos se lo piensan.

—Las bragas de... ¿ella? ¿Que se las quite? —levanta las cejas.

—Da —asienten los rusos a esa idea.

—P-Pero... ¿cómo esperan? Que se las arranque...

— ¿Esa es la única forma que se te ocurre de conseguir las bragas de una tía? Joder con estos yankis, dile a tu novia que venga a verme si quiere conocer un tío de verdad —suelta el rubio. El moreno y el japonés se ríen burlones y el italiano mira a América preocupado.

—¡No es una buena idea, ella es mala! —susurra el niño.

— ¿Mala por qué? —responde en pregunta. Mira de reojo a Rusia, que está feliz de nuevo.

—Es cruel... y seguro te humilla —lo sabe por experiencia.

—Nahh... pero podría... ni siquiera tiene que enterarse —susurra y sonríe. El italiano le mira no muy seguro.

— ¿Y qué pasa si traigo las bragas? —pregunta en voz alta.

—Pues habrá que asegurarse que son de ella, debería corroborarlo —propone el japonés.

—Pongamos que lo corroboremos —sonríe—. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Puede que recordemos donde están tus cosas.

El americano sonríe.

—Awesome! Voy a traerle las bragas de la chica loca.

—Ya veremos —el moreno le tiende la mano.

Se la toma y aprieta con FUERZA, no suficiente para romperle la mano. Y el chico moreno traga saliva y aguanta, aunque puede que tiemble un poco y pase unos días sin poder escribir, escondiendo una muequita de dolor.

—Ahright... mis cosas por unas bragas —sonríe. El muchacho frunce el ceño sonriendo forzadamente para recuperar su mano. América le da unos golpes en la espalda.

—Buena suerte —suelta irónicamente y se vuelve a su cuarto seguido del chico rubio.

—Thanks! —le mira y sonríe un poco y luego mira a Rusia que estaba muy entretenido viendo esto. Un poco más y pide palomitas.

—Hey... what do you think? —sonríe.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Pues iba a meterme a su cuarto sigilosamente...

—¡Oh!

¡Cual si pudiera hacer algo sigilosamente! Rusia asiente a eso porque parece un buen plan (WTF?)

—Cool... ¿Me ayudas? Puedes distraerla... ¿Sabes cuál es su cuarto?

—Da, pero no puedo distraerla, es tu novatada.

—¡Bueno, no la distraigas, solo enséñame su cuarto, hombre! —se ríe abrazándole de los hombros.

—Vale, así veré como lo haces —se dirige hacia allá.

—¡Pero tampoco puedes echarme de cabeza, eh?!

Le mira de reojo sin entender qué quiere decir eso, vamos, se lo imagina literal.

—Si es muy... ¿maligna la chica esta?

—Net, no es mala.

— ¿Entonces? No quiso venir a la fiesta, ya te dije...

—Es muy lista, es la que saca mejores notas, en su universidad también. Me han hablado de ella. No sé si podrás quitarle las bragas así —cae en la cuenta.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Que trae puestas todas las bragas que tiene? —le mira de reojo.

—A lo mejor, es muy lista —se encoge de hombros.

—No puede ser tan lista como yo... yo soy awesome y voy a conseguir sus bragas. ¡JA!

—Vamos a verlo —suben del lado de las chicas.

El niño sonriendo de oreja a oreja... dios mío, es tu novatada, podrías parecer menos contento. Rusia se planta en el pasillo y grita "Natashaaa".

—Commieeee! Nooo! —América busca donde esconderse, consigue echarse al suelo a tiempo y esconderse en una puerta.

—Natashaaaa —vuelve a llamar hasta que ella saca la cabeza de una puerta con mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué?—mirada de Medusa.

—Privet!

— ¿Pasa algo? —baja un poco la agresividad al ver quién es.

—Net, net —niega con la cabeza.

—Shhh! —pide América escondido tras la puerta de manera que ella no lo ve pero él sí.

—Hum... —ella vacila un poco y vuelve a meterse a su cuarto pensando que Rusia es raro.

—Ah! America! HELLO! —saluda a gritos Amy al verle tras la puerta antes de reírse, porque acaba de llegar.

—Nooo! SHHHHHH! SH SH SH!—susurra después de dar un SÚPER bote y girarse a Amy, tapándole la boca.

Ella se asusta y se deja de reír. Con su mano aún en la boca de Amy, América se asoma un poquiiiiito por la puerta para ver si Natasha salió otra vez o no.

Rusia les mira considerando esto que hacen muy curioso. Pero Natasha no salió de nuevo.

—Dang... Necesito sacar a Natasha de su cuarto y… ¿este es el tuyo? ¿Está al lado del de ella? ¿Hay barrotes en las ventanas?

—Yes, es el mío, no, no hay barrotes, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —tan emocionada, sin entender nada.

—Necesito... —busca a su alrededor mirando lo que hay, sonríe un poco al ver que tiene una grabadora—. ¿Esto, unas hojas y un plumón, tendrás? Estoy rescatando un pobre colchón que tienen secuestrado... I'm a heroe!

—¿Un colchón? Yes, wait —busca el bolígrafo y Rusia entra tras ellos dos también, tranquilamente.

—Yes, y un cobertor de Ironman que es AWESOME y me gusta mucho. Y mis estrellitas del techo —responde mientras va a asomarse por la ventana, notando que descolgarse por la ventana para el cuarto de Natasha es compleeeejo, pero se puede hacer. Sonríe.

—Wait... esto es...—se queda con el boli en la mano.

—Yes... esto es... —sonríe tomando la grabadora y el bolígrafo—, y acabas de convertirte en la ayudante oficial del pringado. Ja! Hojas, necesito hojas...

—Pero... no puedo ayudarte, me harán a mí... me robarán a mi también y... —aprieta los ojos nerviosa. Rusia se sienta en la cama vacía, mirándoles.

—Entonces, sweetie... por qué mejor no te vas a un lugar y te consigues una coartada —propone—, así no te pueden ligar a esto de ninguna manera. Relax... ¡Todo va a salir bien!

—Pero sabrán que hay... —levanta las cejas y se cubre la boca con las manos—. ¡Hay un chico en mi cuarto! ¡Me van a reñir!

—Come on, Amy... está aquí el commie, nadie te va a reñir —sonríe distraídamente mientras escribe con letras grandes en las hojas—. ¿Tienes algo de música awesome...? ¿Romántica?

Amy mira a Rusia, que no le había ni visto y pega un salto del susto.

— ¿Música romántica? ¿Como... qué?

—Lo que sea... algo así como de "your beautiful eyes" o algo así —se ríe un poco, sonrojándose... porque no es que sea ducho en esto.

—Ah... la puedo buscar en youtube y ponerla con el móvil —lo saca.

—Ah! ¡O ya sé, ya sé! Puede ser de este... del de mi brother, ¿Cómo se llama? Este que canta todo ridículo y romántico con un copetín extraño.

Amy parpadea sin tener ni idea de lo que habla.

—Ese... ese guy, el de... el del apellido raro como de France... Bubuaaa o algo así.

—Bubuaa —se rasca la cabeza, imitándole.

—Bubueeee... bobuleee.

—Boblobe bebueee —se pone a hacer cosas raras ella también.

América se ríe.

—Come onnnn! Esto no está funcionando —suelta sonriendo y negando con la cabeza —. Pon lo que sea, y ya, lo que quiero es que se oiga SÚPER fuerte y quiera salir a apagarlo.

—Va a venir a gritarme —aprieta los ojos.

— ¿A ti? Pero si tú no vas a estar.

—Ah... ¿no? Pero si suena aquí...

—Nah, la pondremos en el pasillo con esto y... —mira por ahí —. ¿Tendrás un dulce o algo así, un Snickers?

—Yes, con la comida que hay en la cafetería... me las manda mi madre —rebusca—. Oh, es la última que me queda —se la tiende.

La mira... Mira a la chica... Piensa en su colchón... Mira a la chica... Toma el chocolate. Traga saliva y VACILA.

* * *

><p><em>Es el mayor sacrificio para un americano hambriento... ¿podrá resistirlo? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	12. Espias

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ello, cuál es el plan?

—Pues... es fácil, look. Pongo la grabadora ahí afuera, le subo el volumen y la prendo, toco su puerta y vengo corriendo hasta acá. Cuando salga a apagarla y a ver ESTO —le enseña las hojas— yo me descuelgo por la ventana súper rápido y me meto en su cuarto, cierro la puerta por dentro.

—¿Y qué pasa con Nina?

—¿N-Nina?

—Su compañera de cuarto, estaba con ella en el comedor —le mira.

—Oh! Dang... is she in there too? ¿Y cómo voy a saber qué ropa interior es de quien? —pregunta agobiado.

—¿Ropa interior? —pregunta ella y se sonroja un poco.

Rusia sonríe al ver que se le complica la cosa al estadounidense.

—Yes... ya know... panties —otro sonrojito y se lo piensa—. Dang... ¿Hay... alguna alarma contra incendios en este piso? Las cajitas rojas.

—Yes...

—Ugh... conste que yo no quería. ¿Dónde?

—Si nos haces salir a todos van a odiarte —asegura Amy.

—De todos modos van a odiarme... pero no quiero que TODOS me odien —se quita los lentes y se lo piensa un poco más, sonríe—. Gosh... ¡Esto es difícil sin cómplices! Mmm... Come on, si sale una debería salir la otra. ¿Algo que les guste hacer? Algo... cuéntame cosas de ellas, come on.

—Pues... son unas bitchies que se creen las mejores.

—Well... ya, eso puedo entenderlo —sonríe —, ¿Algo más? ¿Algo que les guste? ¿La música? Ohh... El ballet y esas cosas. ¡Solo necesito que salgan las DOS del cuarto, no debe ser tan difícil!

— ¿Cómo sabrás cuales bragas son de cuál? —pregunta Rusia.

—Eso... es un problema —se rasca la cabeza —, no tengo ni idea... pero no creo que las guarden ambas en el mismo cajón.

— ¿Y cómo harás para que confirmen que son suyas?

—Ehm... ¿Preguntándoles? —Se rasca la cabeza otra vez —, dude, ¡Las chicas son difíciles!

—Si me vienes tú con unas bragas mías te aseguro que me cortan la lengua antes que decir que son mías —asegura Amy sonrojadita.

—Really? ¿No podrías decir que son tuyas y ya, no querrías matarme y gritarme por tenerlas?

Se sonroja más porque en realidad le daría mucha vergüenza y niega con la cabeza.

—Gooddamnit... —se cruza de brazos —, necesitaría a France que hace esas cosas raras con... oh! Commie! ¿Tú tienes buen olfato, no?

—Da.

—Tú podrías decir de quien es cual... ¿no? ¡Aunque... no sé si te crean la verdad, no después de que casi le arrancas la cabeza a uno con ese grifo! —protesta haciendo ojos en blanco—, mmm ¿Y si me robo TOOOODAS la bragas de TOOOOOODAS las chicas?

Rusia levanta las cejas y Amy se sonroja.

—Así no habrá duda alguna —sonríe contento.

—Pero seguirás sin saber cuáles son las suyas —interviene Amy que no quiere que meta las manos en su ropa interior.

—So what? Les llevaré todas a los chicos, querían que me robara unas bragas, y me robaré todas —se ríe un poquito.

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso —Amy se planta frente al cajón donde guarda las suyas.

—What? Why?

Le mira sonrojada, creo que tiene bragas de Hello Kitty.

—Oh, come on! ¡Van a estar TOOOODAS ahí en medio, piénsalo, será awesome! Mañana en el desayuno, TODAS las bragas de TOOOODAS en medio del desayunador

—No! —se imagina recuperando las suyas frente a todo el mundo y se sonroja más. Perdón, en serio este niño es muuuuy niño. La figura más materna que tiene es Francia.

No sólo eso, Amy se imagina al americano que es un chico guapo que además le hace caso o algo así, sacando las bragas que le compró su madre para ir a Rusia que no son nada sexys.

—Oh, come ooon! ¡Es que si no, no sé qué hacer y tiene que ser algo ultra awesome!

—Pero es que... todas las chicas van a odiarte si haces eso, ve y pídeselas a ella, las demás no tenemos la culpa —le mira desconsolada—. Es vergonzoso.

América hace un mohín.

—But... oh, come on, si se las pido a ella va a arrancarme alguna parte de la anatomía. Y no voy a... Seducirla o algo —niquefueraFrancia.

—Pues no sé cómo vas a hacerlo pero... ¿Por qué no se las pide tu amigo? —Se vuelve a Rusia—. ¿Tú eres ruso, verdad? Quizás se las dé a él, es más amable con los rusos.

—Mmm... No porque es MI novatada, no la de él. Ahright... vamos a ver, volvamos a los basics. Solo quiero que salgan ellas dos de ahí... sacaré la ropa interior de AMBAS y pondré una nota pidiendo rescate.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del cuarto, es la chica japonesa.

—Ohh! Hey! Me haces un favor, please —pide con seriedad—. Porfa ¿puedes ir por Natasha y... su roomie a su cuarto y decirles que Mihaíl las llama en su oficina?

Ella le mira con esa cara de "no te entiendo". Él repite la frase más lentamente en su medio japonés

—El cuarto de Ivanova-san es este de aquí al lado.

—Yep. Ve ahí y dile que la busca Mikhail... si voy yo me dirá que no.

—Pero Mikhaíl-san no las busca.

— ¡Sí las busca!

—Oh... Amy comer —le dice Lee a la americana en ruso.

—Hmm... —se lo piensa un poco otra vez, dios mío ya quédate con una idea, cambias cada segundos.

—Ah... —ella se muerde el labio porque no quiere dejar al ladrón de bragas en su cuarto y ella no estar.

—Yo tengo hambre —Rusia se levanta.

El estómago del niño ruge otra vez, pero esta es una buena oportunidad. Refunfuña un poco por lo bajo y piensa que al menos tiene un snickers en la bolsa.

Lee se acojona un poco de ver a Rusia que es aaaalto y da miedo y mira a Amy nerviosa. Ella hace un gesto de "ya voy" mirando a América.

—Vayan a... cenar, yo aquí las espero —el niño sonríe.

—Yo no tengo hambre —suelta Amy de repente con eso.

Rusia mira al americano unos instantes y se encoge de hombros.

—Si no bajas... sabrán que estuviste conmigo —advierte el americano.

El ruso mira a la japonesa con cara de vamos los dos y ella casi se mea encima, pero le deja pasar, siguiéndole.

—Ya... ya me da igual, de todos modos me odian.

—Oh, come on... ¡No quiero meterte en problemas! —insiste, aunque sonríe encantado de tener público.

—No me... voy a meter en problemas por estar en mi cuarto —se ríe un poco nerviosa.

—¡Guárdame algo de cena, commie!

Rusia saluda desde el final del pasillo.

—Ok, so... ¡Ahora que estás aquí, vas a tener que ser mi espía!

Amy levanta las cejas y América le sonríe.

—Ve a ver si Ivanova ya está fuera, ¿ok?

— ¿Cómo voy a ver eso sin que me vean?

—Pueeeees... ¿Yendo al baño o algo así?

—El baño está ahí —señala la puerta dentro del cuarto.

—De verdad no quieres trabajar para la NASA, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poquito fastidiado yendo a la puerta y asomando la cabeza a ver si hay alguien.

—Sí que quiero pero... —aprieta los ojos.

—Ok, ok... Voy a ir a ver. Avísame con un silbido si viene alguien —pide sonriendo igual, porque estas cosas le emocionan. Camina lentamente hasta la puerta.

Va detrás de él, porque de hecho, a ella también le emocionan.

—Shhhhhh —pide silencio haciendo más ruido del que haría sin hacer "shhh". Se acerca a la puerta de Natasha.

Ella asiente y mira hacia atrás a ver si viene alguien o no, súper nerviosa. Y seguramente las escucha, porque me parece que no son de las que bajan a cenar, lo siento...

El niño pega la oreja para ver si la escucha, parpadea y frunce el ceño. De repente en un revuelo, Amy grita "¡corre corre!" y tira de la camisa de América por que está subiendo otra chica.

—Ihhhh! —sale corriendo tras Amy.

Las dos chicas rusas oyen el griterío fuera y la chica francesa, que es la que vuelve de cenar, levanta una ceja al ver a un chico entrar en el cuarto de la americana, sin reconocerle.

América se muere de la risa... Si, cosas útiles que hacer en momentos de tensión. Amy también, con la respiración súper agitada.

—Jeez! ¡Casi me da un infartoooo! —protesta—, ¿Nos habrán visto?

Más o menos sí. Justo entonces golpean la puerta.

—Ohhh! Como sea ella... dang dang! Ventana... —hace un ruidajal adentro... qué bueno, seguro casi hasta su cuarto se oye.

—U-Un momentoooo, estoy desnudaaaa —chilla Amy mirándole hacer y se sonroja solo con la idea, carraspeando un poco.

—Whaaat? ¡No estás desnuda! —protesta él en "un susurrito", sonrojándose también. La chica francesa, que es quien está golpeando la puerta, levanta una ceja. La americana le mira con cara de circunstancias y le hace un gesto para que se esconda... o algo.

—Amyyyyy? —pregunta la francesa con ese acentoquesoloconsiguenlosfrancesesparaqueselesnotediciendosolounapalabra.

—Voy, voy... salir, ventana... wait! —susurra él abriendo la ventana y descolgándose de un salto, quedándose agarrado del alféizar.

La americana espera a que él haya desaparecido y abre la puerta fingiendo ponerse la camiseta.

— ¿Desnudaaaa...? —pregunta la francesa levantando una ceja y entrando.

—Me... ehm... iba a poner el pijama y... —risas.

—No creas que no te he visto —le sonríe un poco con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de mirar a su alrededor.

—Ehm... ¿Ver qué? —más nerviosa. La otra se le acerca y baja el tono.

—Tienes un chico aquí —susurra mientras América empieza a hacer actividades más o menos heroicas, saltando hasta la ventana de las rusas.

—W-whaaat? —sonrojo absoluto.

—Yo lo vi... trae una chaqueta café —insiste sin saber quién es, buscando debajo de la cama.

—N-No no, no, of curse not —risas nerviosas—. Ya sabes que no podemos traer chicos a los cuartos.

—La regla más rota de la historia de las reglas rotas... —se ríe —, venga, ¿Dónde lo has metido?

—No es... lo que crees... —se pone el pelo tras la oreja y mira a la ventana—. Creo —susurra. La cabeza del niño se ve repentinamente por entre las cortinas, puesto que se ha medio descolgado de vuelta.

—Ah non? ¿Entonces? Vengaaaa... ¡Cuéntame!

—Es que es... —lo ve, se sonroja, se vuelve a la chica francesa, se sonroja más y se ríe nerviosa—. Es... no... Creo que deberías ir a tu cuarto.

— ¿Y perderme la poca diversión que hay por aquí? ¡Oh non, te lo aseguro que non! ¡SÉ lo que vi!

—OK! OK! —cero tolerancia a la presión psicológica—. Es el chico este... América, el que ha venido antes a la hora de comer y nos ha invitado a la fiesta el sábado.

—Uuuuuuuhhh! ¡El chico nuevo! Oí que le están haciendo su novatada —se ríe un poco—, ¿Y dónde se metió?

La americana se sonroja de muerte con el "uuuh". Se escucha un silbido en la ventana, pésima PÉSIMA imitación de unos pajaritos. Amy hace un facepalm.

—Creo que está a punto de caerse de la ventana, por favor, por favor, no digas nada —la empuja un poco fuera del cuarto.

—Ohh! ¡La ventana! Cherie, eso es... como de película americana, ciertamente —risitas—, ¡Ah picarillaaa!

—No, no, venga —aprieta los ojos empujándola un poco más.

Otra risita y sale del cuarto, y Amy... TIEMBLA, de verdad, porque mañana en la mañana TOOOOOOOOODO el Gagarin Center sabrá que te "acostaste" con él. Lo cual... va a ser un desastre. ¿Lo va a ser? Ni siquiera sé como lo va a tomar Rusia.

La americana cierra la puerta y corre a la ventana abriéndola para que pueda entrar. Estados Unidos entra de un salto.

—Jeeeeez! ¡Hace frío ahí afuera! ¡Y las dos rusas siguen ahí! ¿Qué acaso no se bañan ni nada?

—I'm sorry, Marie no se iba. Tienen un baño en su cuarto en realidad, hay uno en cada cuarto —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Ah... es cierto. ¿Pues qué no comen ni nada? ¡Ahora voy a tener que esperar a que se duerman!

—W-what? ¿A-aquí?

—Pues... yes! Tengo que recuperar mi colchón.

— ¡Pero no puedes quedarte aquí, este es el lado de las chicas y tu eres un chico!

—Well... yes! But... no vas a decirles a las demás que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —sonríe.

— ¡Ah, come on, solo hasta que se duerman!

—Es que también es el cuarto de Lee...

— ¡Pero es que no puedo irme! ¡No tengo colchón!

De verdad Amy, yo agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero... me da un poco de pena, creo que está ilusionada.

—But... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, se muerde el labio y busca el teléfono mandándole un mensaje a Lee a ver si puede ir a pasar la noche en el cuarto de alguien más.

—Come on, ¿Tienes algo que... jugar mientras? I don't know... ¿Monopoly o algo?

—Hay... tengo... ehm... —vacila súper nerviosa porque me parece que es la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo a solas con un chico. Es que además, el niño NI ENTERADO que le sonríe sentándose en la cama y haciendo que vote un poquito... Marie levanta las cejas con el rechinido de los resortes.

—Tengo cartas y... tengo...

—Iggy siempre me gana en las cartas —saca la pistola tan tranquilo y la pone en la cama a su lado. Saca una pelotita, un carrito de juguete y al fin el Snickers que estaba buscando. Sonríe.

—Ehm... —vacila porque no parece muy emocionado con las cartas, deseando tener ahora algo mejor—. ¿Quién es Iggy? —pregunta y se acerca un poco, timidilla.

—Iggy es... Es como... my... —se rasca la cabeza —, when... I was a boy... así de este tamaño, el vino en un barco enoooooooooooooorme —gestos con las manos— y me encontró, and he... he's cool. Tiene unas cejotas, era pirata y es súper histérico...

—Oh —sonríe y se sienta a su lado en la cama—. Y de verdad eres... you know...

La mira, se quita los lentes un instante y le sonríe, enfocándola.

—Yep. I'm your country! The United States of America —inclina la cabeza y se pone otra vez los lentes.

—Cool... Me suenas de las noticias en realidad, nunca pensé que llegaría a... —risita.

—JA! A conocerme. Well... el commie me trajo aquí invitado y... en realidad me alegra que estés aquí, no es que me guste en lo absoluto este país ni nada —carita de asco —, it's awesome to have someone here...

—Ahora me da un poco de vergüenza haber dicho lo de la NASA, aunque en realidad lo dijo Ivanova...

— ¿Dicho qué de la NASA? ¿Que no te aceptaron? —se levanta porque empieza a impacientarse de estar sentadito ahí sin hacer nada.

—Yes —parpadea al notar que se aleja, nerviosa—. Ehm... y... ¿cómo es que te invitó?

—Well... —sonríe más —, nada más llegó a mi casa en Washington y me dijo que no me estaba secuestrando y fuimos a ver a Obama y ya. ¡Es awesome que vayamos juntos al espacio!

—A nosotros nos contaron ayer que íbamos a teneros en el programa, dos grandes celebridades, que éramos muy afortunados...

Se ríe y le pone una mano en la cabeza, despeinándola un poco.

—Ja! ¡Claro que son afortunados! Por mí, no por el commie en realidad —más risas, yendo hacia la ventana—. ¿Crees que ya duerman?

—Eh... no, no lo creo, solo han pasado quince minutos.

—Esto está siendo muy muy muuuuy largo. ¡Vamos con ellas! —da unos saltitos.

* * *

><p><em>Y aun se atreve a decir que Inglaterra es el histérico... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	13. Petición frustrada

—What?

—Pues no sé, es que siento que llevamos aquí una eternidaaaad y no hemos hecho nada —Estados Unidos abre el snickers y se come la mitad de una mordida.

—But... Vamos con ellas y... ¿qué les vas a decir? —pregunta Amy.

—I don't know... anything!

—Oh... OK, como quieras —se pone de pie.

—Pero no quiero que me digan que no... Y la chica esta es... —se sienta, guardando su pistola otra vez—. Esto tendría que ser AWESOME y súper espectacular. Creo que si me voy a robar toda la ropa interior.

—No puedes robársela a las demás... —se muerde el labio—. Y... Y si te doy unas yo ¿y... les dices que son de ella?—unas de Lee, porque ella si tiene algunas cosas un poco más sexys, piensa para sí.

—No van a creerme... look, lo que yo iba a hacer era robarles TODAS y ponerles una notita de rescate —otra mordida al snickers... que ha quedado finiquitado—, o puedo robarles TODA la ropa... ¡Incluyendo las bragas!

—Pero ellas... entonces... van a tener que ir... —levanta las cejas con eso.

—En pijama... conmigo. Muy enfadadas —sonríe.

—Ah, en pijama... claro... —¿En qué estás pensando Amy?

—A menos que duerman como France —risitas—, la otra es esperar de verdad a que se duerman, entrar sigilosamente y grabar todo en video con esto —señala su teléfono—, así sabrán que si es verdad que entré, porque estará bien documentado.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—I really don't like people hating me, you know? Incluida Natasha. De hecho creo que debo de gustarle... como le gusto al commie —sonríe.

—Eh? —parpadea.

—NO somos nada ni nada, eh —se ríe sonrojándose un poco, importante aclararlo para que los dejen ir juntos, saca el teléfono, por cierto, y le manda un mensajito a Rusia.

**From: Koshechka**

"Almost ready for invasion..."

Uy... Los mensajes al commie.

**From: Commie**

✁ ✎ ✐ ❀ ✰ ❁ ΔĆΔβΔŘ Đ€ Ć€ŇΔΜØŞ ¥ ŞỮβΞŘ ❁ ❀ ✿ ✾ ❃ ✺ ❇ ❈

**From: Koshechka**

"¿Y súper?"

**From: Commie**

の √૯ทiʍѳઽ • ↕, ç

América se ríe.

—Es FATAL para los mensajes... mira —le enseña.

Amy parpadea.

— ¿Porque pone todos esos... dibujitos?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Solo él lo sabe... es pésimo con los teléfonos. De hecho ¿cuándo lo ves así piensas que es imposible que vaya al espacio, no? —risas. Abraza a Amy del hombro, sonríe y se toma una foto con ella. Se la manda a Rusia.

**From: Koshecka**

"Still with Amy. Esperando el momento apropiado para el plan"

Amy se paraliza cuando la toma de los hombros.

Rusia, que a veces le sale la malignidad comunista, busca una imagen de una pizza en internet y se la manda de regreso

**From: Commie**

" ๑۩۞۩๑ ρizzα ραяα cєиαя, ρєяσ тєиgσ υи тυρρєя dє ρυяé dє lαbαcíи ραяαтi ๑۩ﺴ۩๑"

**From: Koshecka**

"WHAT? ¡¿DIERON PIZZA?! ¡UGHPUREPUREPURENOMEGUSTA! SHUTUPFUCKINGCOMMIE!"

Bruto, bruto para todo, pero buscar la pizza para mandársela a América no le costó NADA. Es que lo que le cuesta es lo que no está en cirílico... puede que Lee la haya buscado por él. Lee cagada del terror.

— ¿Ya se habrán dormido? —va a preguntártelo varias veces más.

—Pues... no lo creo. ¿Me mandas a mi también la foto, please?

—Ah, sure... ¿Cuál es tu teléfono? —Pregunta escribiéndolo en cuanto se lo da y empezando a parlotear —. Tengo hambre, sabes, porque aquí dice que estoy gordo, pero yo no creo estar nada gordo, tengo unos rollitos pero pocos y no es que los tenga jejejej es puro músculo, y... ¿tienes hermanos? Yo tengo varios, pero con el que más me llevo es con Canada, ¿Sabes que está con Liechtenstein? Le he pedido M&M'S pero Iggy me dijo que no quería y...

—Ah... M&M... creo que tengo algunos dulces —va a buscar donde Lee pensando que se lo compensará en cuanto vuelvan a mandarle dinero y saca algunas golosinas.

—Oh! Dear god, AMY! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR! —la abraza, feliiiiiiiiiiz así como niño con dulces...

Ella se sonroja y se ríe.

—Y cuéntame... cómo es que... oh! ¿Te he contado ya de cuando llegamos a la luna? Fue AWESOME! Antes de que el fucking commie pudiera. Todo empezó con unas investigaciones que hicimos —espiando a los rusos—, y yo tenía la idea ya rondando por la cabeza, entonces me reuní con mis colaboradores... fue el proyecto más caro de la historia hasta ese momento, pero yo tenía... —insertar una explicación de unos buenos cuarenta minutos con TOOOOOOOODOS los detalles... de acuerdo al niño... de la llegada a la luna, incluyendo unas lágrimas al describir los primeros pasos del hombre en la luna—... y finalmente fuimos entonces a dar el discurso...

Golpean a la puerta.

—¿Será Lee? —se levanta a abrir, el confiancitas.

—Ah! —Amy parpadea porque ni se había enterado, fuera está Rusia.

—Ohhh! Commieee! Pasa, pasa —tira de él y mira hacia el pasillo —. Shhhh!

Gracias Rusia, por aparecer... Creímos que ya te habías olvidado del niño. Se mete dentro tranquilamente con el tupper de puré prometido en las manos.

—Estaba contándole de cuando llegué a la luna —levanta la mano y le despeina un poco, sonriendo sinceramente porque... le ha echado de menos.

Rusia cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Te traje tu puré.

—Agh... you suck! —protesta tomando el tupper igual porque se muere de hambre. Debe tener chocolate en la boca, por cierto, pero Rusia APESTA a Vodka. Aunque me quieran convencer de que el vodka no huele.

Rusia SIEMPRE apesta a vodka. Nada ha cambiado en realidad. Igual el ruso se huele a sí mismo con ese comentario. El niño baja la mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla, y si Amy es LIGERAMENTE suspicaz, debería... Amy parpadea con la caricia pensando que ha visto mal porque no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver.

—Where's Lee?

América se gira a ver a Amy y luego mira a Rusia levemente preocupado.

—Ah, se ha ido.

Amy se muerde el labio por el mensaje que le ha escrito que la japonesa no ha respondido.

— ¿No se ha ido en trocitos a ningún lado, verdad?

— ¿A-A donde? —Vacila.

— ¿Habrá ido a chivarse?

Amy levanta las cejas con esa pregunta.

—Los trocitos de persona no se van —niega Rusia.

—What?

— ¿No se habrá regresado a Japan, verdad? —insiste Estados Unidos picándole la mejilla con un dedo.

—Ah, no me lo ha dicho —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿P-porqué iba a irse a Japan? Nadie le ha dicho que se v-vaya a ningún sitio —Amy se ríe nerviosa.

—Ehh... no, not really, but welll we know the commie —se ríe—. ¿Viste a Natasha?

— ¿Yo? Net net —niega con la cabeza.

—Sure? Estoy esperando que se duerman para entrar —risita.

—No se van a dormir...

—What? WHY?!

—Porque no pueden...

— ¿Como que no?

Se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no pueden?

—Porque... oh, quizás si pueden —se lo piensa.

—No te entiendo.

—Los chicos les han dicho que ibas a ir por ellas. Pero Lee les ha ido a decir que Mijaíl las busca, así que no están en el cuarto y no pueden dormir... pero si no han ido sí pueden.

— ¡¿No están en el cuarto?! REALLY?! —le empuja para salir CORRIEEEEENDO hacia allá.

—No sé si se han ido —le deja pasar igual.

Llega al cuarto y pone la oreja en la puerta otra vez y dudo que oiga algo con el ruido que él solito hace. De hecho, no, debe encontrar a Lee hablando con ella en la puerta. Se detiene en seco... Pero en seco, levantando las cejas y dando la media vuelta. Quizás hasta vuele por los aires y ruede un poco.

Lo que hace que ambas se vuelvan a él. Vuelve. Se intenta camuflajear con la pared lo cual es como... estúpido. Bueno, está la luz... Y el ángulo. Vale, vale...

—He-Hey! Hi! Venía... A... Ver...

Lee le mira de reojo y Natasha levanta una ceja en su camisa de dormir de tirantes negra, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole. Es que Natasha además es rusota e imponente y trae ropa así... El Niño se ríe sonrojadito.

— ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu presencia, yanki? —pregunta ella con sarcasmo.

—Ehhh... A... —ok, NERVIOS —, verlas y saber si iban a bajar.

—Net.

—Oh... ¿Por? —sonríe un poco lo más encantador que se puede.

—Tengo que estudiar, cosa que apuesto, no te vendría nada mal a ti tampoco.

—No necesito estudiar... — Ojos en blanco.

—Ah, net, algunos van de enchufados. Disculpa a los que sí tenemos valía y debemos demostrarla.

— ¿Que tienes contra mí, Natty? —se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Ya sé que eres buena, but...

—Vuelve a llamarme Natty y lo sabrás, guapito —le fulmina.

—Ahright, ahright! Natasha —levanta las manos—. ¡Sólo digo que no te he hecho nada!

—Doctora Ivanova —responde igual de duramente y Lee desaparece.

—Come on! —Se le acerca sonrojadito—. No puedes odiarme taaaanto.

—Lo que quiero es que desaparezcas, así que no te odio tanto desde el punto que por mí como si te mueres para lograrlo.

—Gosh... ¿Estás siempre así de enfadada? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Net, solo lo estoy cuando tengo que soportar personas non gratas.

— ¿Qué tantas ganas tienes de dejar de soportarme?

—Cuantiosas.

—Porque no voy a dejarte estudiar...

Natasha levanta una ceja.

—De hecho no voy a dejarte dormir siquiera... Pero hay una manera súper rápida de que me vaya.

— ¿Ir a buscar a alguien para que te mande a tu cuarto?

—Nop.

—A mi me parece que sí.

—Listen, Natasha... no es que tenga unas ganas locas de pelearme con todo el mundo o con tus chicos rusos que están allá.

La rusa bufa por la nariz empezando a cansarse, mirándole intensamente.

—Me largo, ok... A cambio de algo súper fácil.

Sigue mirándole con cara de "tienes dos segundos antes de que te cierre la puerta en los morros".

—Pues... mira... la cosa es... que necesito algo tuyo.

—Ya...

—Necesito algo que solo tú puedes darme y voy a darte lata hasta que lo consiga. — Se rasca la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Sonríe y se sonroja. Y traga saliva. Y se revuelve un poco. Y la mira de arriba a abajo, balbucea un poco, aprieta los ojos...

Ella da golpecitos con el pie, impaciente.

—Jesus... ehm... ahright, te lo pido mañana, ok? Por ahora mejor vete a estudiar. Good night! —se despide dando la media vuelta, sonrojadillo, caminando hacia el cuarto de Amy.

Natty, digo, la doctora pone los ojos en blanco y cierra la puerta.

—Dang, dang, dang! —protesta entrando al cuarto.

Lee y Amy, asustadas y nerviosas están mirando a Rusia que está mirando en un rincón las cosas que tienen en los estantes, mientras la americana le cuenta quién sabe qué a la japonesa, que ella no entiende porque no entiende el inglés, en susurros. Los tres se vuelven a él cuando entra.

—No panties for me tonight, necesito una estrategia nueva que no sea PEDÍRSELOS —aprieta los ojos.

—Ya sabía que no te los iba a querer dar —asegura Amy.

—Ni siquiera se los pedí... —confiesa descolocado él mismo.

—Sorry?

—Es que es... y... tiene unos... —hace gestos con las manos.

—Ah, da… Como mi sestra —Rusia asiente entendiendo lo que dice, Amy frunce el ceño.

—No taaaanto pero sí... —risita tonta—. Y además se para ahí y te ve así como... así.

—No puedo creerlo, todos los hombres sois iguales —protesta Amy cruzándose de brazos.

—Ehh... what? —la mira.

— ¡Pues ella!

— ¿Ella? Ella what?

— ¡Te gusta!

—WHAAAT? NOOO! —entre horror y sonrojo... porque hija mía le gusta del tipo "oh, mira como tengo un poster de porrista de los Cowboys en el garaje de mi casa"

—Ja! ¡Y que lo niegues es la prueba! —le acusa, Rusia le mira con las cejas levantadas y Lee no, porque no les está entendiendo.

—What? Nooo! ¡Es decir, es bonita y... —se ríe —, pero si ni la conozco y además yo no le caigo bien!

La chica pone los ojos en blanco, celosa de que diga es que bonita.

—Bueno, pues... ¡pues si no vas a conseguir hoy las bragas, vete a tu cuarto!

—Oh, come on! Quizás aún pueda esperar a que se duerma...

—Lee y yo tenemos que dormir y... y... ¡nos estás molestando!

—Whaaat? Whyyy?

— ¡No podemos cambiarnos si estás aquí mirando!

— ¡Pero si no estoy mirandoooo!

— ¡Igual es nuestro cuarto y queremos intimidad! —Lee se va al baño a ponerse el pijama para el horror de Amy.

—Oh, come on... Sólo un ratito más, en lo que se duermen y me como mi puré este asqueroso —lo toma de la mesita de noche donde lo ha puesto. Le sonríe sentándose en su cama.

Ella le mira un poco desconsolada porque se ha llevado un desengaño y necesita tiempo a solas.

—Eh, what's wrong? Puedo seguirte contando mientras... —ofrece por una vez, y porque la chica es americana yo creo, notando un poquito el desconsuelo.

Amy suspira derrotada y niega.

—Oh, maaan... ¡Voy a tener que dormir con el commie en esa camita! —medio protesta.

—Oh, pero tú te mueves mucho —comenta Rusia, la americana levanta las cejas.

—Pues tú eres un témpano de hielo en las madrugadas, y además me abrazas todo el tiempo, así que debe gustarte —replica.

—Te abrazo porque estás caliente y eres confortable —asegura él.

—W-What? —pregunta Amy cuando Lee vuelve del baño.

—Entonces te gusta, no hay otra opción. Además la cama de tu casa tiene el colchón tan suavecito que siempre acabamos los dos aplastados en el centro.

—Da, es calentito —tan feliz.

— ¿Aquí hace frío en las noches? —pregunta el mirando a la pobrecita de Amy... pat pat.

—Wait... what? Estáis diciendo que vosotros... ¿os acostáis?

América abre la boca porque eso... no debía saberlo nadie... ¿Verdad?

—Pffff... naaaahhhh —gesto con la mano.

—Da —responde Rusia al mismo tiempo, pensando que se refiere a que duermen en la misma cama a veces.

Ella parpadea mirándoles a los dos.

Sonrojito del niño, mira de reojo a Rusia, que mira al estadounidense sin saber por qué dice que no.

—Nadietienequesaberlo—susurra el niño de lo menos discreto posible, tapándose la boca un poco, luego se ríe.

—Ah, pero no le quiero —suelta Rusia sin entender demasiado que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra pero si no puede saberlo es que es eso.

—Yo tampoco, I hate him! Y no dormimos... juntos. Nos hemos, visto en la... a veces... cruel... ehmmm… Necesidad de dormir... juntos. NO desnudos ni nada así.

—Wait... waitwaitwait —le detiene ella del discurso.

—What?

—You're gay? —pregunta flipando y Lee levanta la vista porque esto sí lo ha entendido.

Abre la boca, levanta las cejas... cierra la boca. Le mira impresionado...

—Pfff! NOoooooo! Nooooo —risas, incomodidad, sonrojo.

—Oh My God! You're gay!

—Noo! I'm not gay! —por alguna razón esa acusación le mortifica un poco.

— ¡Si seré idiota! Wait... pero has dicho que Ivanova...

— ¡No he dicho nada de nadie! —negación de todoo toooodo.

—Entonces... ¿eres bi o algo raro de eso?

—I am... America —responde rascándose un poco la frente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Pueeees... ehm... je... significa que...—cierra un ojo y arruga la nariz un poquito, se revuelve un instante y le mira—. A-Are you... do you... ohhhh

Ella le mira esperando que acabe la frase y él se ríe nervioso.

—I think you are very pretty too, you know —asegura sonriendo con sinceridad tomándola de los hombros—, y de verdad quiero que vengas a trabajar a la NASA.

Amy se sonroja de golpe con eso.

—Y aunque te conozco hace solo... unas horas, siento como si te conociera de siempre, porque eres one of my girls —se agacha un poquito hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz. Le sonríe mas —, you are my pride, tú y todos los míos. Moriría para defenderles, he matado por ustedes, and I love you guys!

Se les humedecen los ojos a los patriotas americanos estos.

Se escucha en el fondo el "God Bless America" en algo que parece realmente una escena sacada de una película de Clint Eastwood. Hasta Rusia pone los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... debo decir con gran pesar, que esta historia está llegando al fin de lo que hay escrito y en el próximo capítulo va a entrar en hiatus . lo siento mucho ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


	14. Buenas noches

América la suelta de los hombros.

—Oh, that's Obama calling. Creo que nos vamos, Amy, ya conseguiré mañana las bragas.

Amy le mira aun con los ojos empañaditos por el discurso. América le sonríe y revuelve un poco el pelo, contestando el teléfono.

—H'llo? Yep... —saluda al teléfono haciéndole un gesto a Rusia para que salgan.

Obama le saluda cortésmente al otro lado del teléfono, Rusia le sigue. Habla con él en frases cortas hasta que llegan al cuarto. Promete hablar con los de la NASA mañana. Obama le comenta que le han dicho que están programando un G8 justo para cuando tienen que estar en la ISS lo cual genera cierta incertidumbre y hace que chille que NO van a dejar de ir por el G8.

Y su presidente vueeelve a darle un sermón sobre la diplomacia internacional y los asuntos prioritarios.

—Pero es la ISS! Hay que hablar con Germanyyyyy.

—No vamos a discutir de esto, América, habla con quien quieras con tal de anularlo o posponerlo.

—Yes. Germany is friends with the commie, lo pospondrémos. Yo hablaré con iggy... Ihhhhh! ¡Es su culpa!

—What?

—¡Él debe haberlo planeado!

—Bueno, sí, lo han informado desde London.

—Ohhh! ¡Voy a hablarle! Daaang, Iggy!

—Igualmente ve preparando las cosas que se han hablado y tienes que presentar.

—No. No va a haber G8. ¡Ya verás!

—Bien... tienes cinco días antes de que mande a alguien por ti.

—¡Pero tú dijiste!

—Yes, pero esto es prioritario, ya lo sabes.

—Ok... Dame mis cinco días entonces...

—Bien. Habla también a la NASA, no te olvides. —se despide.

—Ok, ok... Yo hablo con ellos —sonríe más animado—. Gotta go, boss! Byeeee —

Obama Cuelga—. ¡¿Sabes que hizo Iggy?!

— ¿Qué? —Rusia le mira de reojo mientras entran al cuarto.

— ¡Un G8! ¡Va a hacer un G8 justo ahora!

—Oh... Pero ahora no se puede.

—Es a propósito para que no vaya contigo —frunce el ceño sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiere que vaya porque dice que es peligroso.

—Pero no es peligroso, por eso aprendemos.

—El problema... Eres tú —sonríe.

— ¿Por qué? —parpadea desconsolado.

—Porque no confía en ti —sonríe.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque eres tú. Mañana temprano tengo que hablar con él.

Rusia se encoge de hombros porque igual nunca entiende a Inglaterra.

—Dame un pijama.

El ruso le mira confundido.

— ¿No has traído?

—¡Se llevaron mis cosas!

—Ah —ya se le había olvidado, se va a su bolsa.

Brincotea un poco en la pobre camita. O sea...rebota. Como te la cargues vais a dormir los dos en el suelo. Se detiene.

—Es divertido este sitio.

Se vuelve a él con dos pijamas en las manos, uno gris y uno de pingüinos.

—¡El de pingüinos! —extiende las manos. Ok El Niño pequeño.

Se lo tiende y luego empieza a desvestirse.

— ¿Te gusta venir aquí conmigo?

—Da, eres divertido, las otra veces siempre estoy solo.

— ¡¿No te haces amigo de todos?! —pregunta sin pensar.

—Net —responde tajante.

—Why?!

No le responde, incomodo, porque este tema no le gusta.

—Vamos a hacernos amigos de todos esta vez —sale volando un converse—, y vas a divertirte más.

—Siempre quieres hacerte amigo de todos... —y siempre lo consigues, maldito, te odio por eso.

—Pues claro, así todo es más divertido... —se ríe levantándose ya empijamado—. Es una pena que tu no puedas... —no parece que le causé pena alguna —. Necesito lavarme los dientes.

—A mi no me roban la ropa y podría conseguir esas bragas ahora mismo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Quitándoselas.

— ¿A-A ella? — Se sonroja.

—Da.

—Pero se enfadaría, y tiene la pinta de enfadarse feo. ¡Además no puedes quitarle los calzones a ella, si estás conmigo!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta caminando hasta el baño.

— ¿El qué? —se va detrás.

— ¡Pues ella!

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa.

Le mira con mirada indescifrable sin saber cómo sentirse en relación a ello, si dice que sí.

—Es bonita y muy lista, creo que da.

Se le queda mirando con la boca abierta

— ¡¿Ves?!

—¿Qué?

—Te... ¡Te gusta! —vacila.

—Da... ¿Está mal? —vacila también abriendo su neceser y sacando el cepillo para lavarse los dientes.

—Pues... No pero no debería, yo soy tu boyfriend —intenta quitarle el cepillo de dientes de las manos.

— ¿Y si me gusta no eres mi boyfriend? —le deja, decidiendo ir a mear primero.

—Pues... Yes but...

Rusia le mira por encima del hombro desde la taza.

—Yo te gusto más, right?

—Pues... da.

—Bastante bastante más, right?

—Da. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque yo soy más awesome que ella!

— ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? —inclina la cabeza.

—Pues po-porque... Porque sí, porque... Es importante saber —se sonroja metiéndose el cepillo a la boca.

— ¿A ti te gusta?

—Efha? —se ríe un poco con el cepillo en la boca, sonrojandose —. Ehhh...

Asiente acercándose. Más risas y un sonrojito.

—La chica yanki ha dicho que te gustaba.

—Ehhh... Afhi guft... Whaaat?

— ¿Qué?

—Es que... Es bonita but... Jaejeje... Es commie, no me gusta nadaaaa —justamente por eso es que NO las importo ilegalmente.

—Pero yo sí te gusto...

El niño escupe.

—Commieee! — protesta.

Le quita el cepillo pasándolo por agua antes de volver a ponerle pasta de dientes y lavarse él mirándole.

—Tú me... Jeje... Me... Ahright, si me gustas un poco...

—Entonces te gusto más que ella —deduce contento.

—Tú no tienes... Boobies así.

—Net —responde mirándose. ¿Qué te miras? ¿Si te han crecido en los últimos cinco minutos?

—Como your sis... —otras risas.

— ¿Mi sestra te gusta?

—Tu sis... La que no está loca... Jeje es que tiene esas dos cosas que...

Le mira con curiosidad dejando de lavarse los dientes, con el cepillo en la boca.

—Pues son graaaaaandes!

—Da...

—Pues... Eso es awesome, ¿no?

— ¿Es osmom que sean grandes?

— ¿No? — Risitas.

Inclina la cabeza y se lo piensa. Pero es que...

—What?

—Pues... da —no está convencido, lo acaba de aprender.

—Son booobs... Enooormes!

—Da —asiente.

—No querrías... ¿hacerles algo? — ¡NO LE DES IDEAS!

— ¿Hacerles qué? —escupe.

— ¿A-Algo? Así como appachurrarlas...

—Apachurrarlas —se lo piensa.

—Yes... Así.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé... Porque sí. Se siente bien —cual si estuviera muy seguro...

—A veces mi sestra me abraza así —le abraza de la cabeza y se la apoya sobre el pecho.

—Ehhh... But es tu sister... Tiene como un gran colchón para que te acuestes —risas.

—Da, ¿No es eso? —le suelta.

—Pues no es más... Así como una cosa de ser... hombre y las boobies.

— ¿Tú lo has hecho alguna vez con una chica? — Esas preguntas...

—Well... Yes. La mejor fue Marilyn, remember?

— ¿Y cómo lo hacías?

— ¿Cómo que como?

— ¿Pues se los apretabas?

—Pues... —sonrojo —, Yes. Un poquito... Hacia lo que me pedía en realidad.

— ¿Y qué te pedía? —pregunta con curiosidad, porque a él no suele pedirle nadie nada que no sea clemencia.

—Pues que la tocara en... Un lugar o... Cosas...

— ¿Qué lugar? ¿Qué cosas?

—Pues... Las boobies o —sonroooojo—. Entre las... Ya know.

Niega, porque no sabe.

—Ahí entre las...

— ¿Te da mucha vergüenza?

—¡No me da vergüenza!

—Pero hablas así difícil y estás todo rojo de la cara.

— ¡Pues es que es raro hablar de eso contigo!

— ¿Por qué? —se va hacia la cama.

—Porque eres my boyfriend.

— ¿Y?

—Pues estas son cosas que pasaban con ella... ¿No ves lo raro?

—Net, no lo entiendo, ¿Si eres boyfriend no puedes hablar de eso?

—Sí puedes, sólo es taro. ¿Tú has estado con más gente además de tu sista?

— ¿Estar cómo?

—Sex.

—Ah... da —se sonroja un poco y se mete a la cama.

— ¿Con quién? —pregunta echándosele encima.

—Con... gente, que se murió —ese tema escabroso, apaga la luz.

—Oh... ¿Los mataste?

—Net! Matar está mal.

Se murieron solos... Ya.

—Ohhh... —ni él te cree.

—Pero solo gritan y piden cosas que no me gustan.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Que pare y que les suelte... —se sonroja.

—Ohhh... ¿Pues qué les haces?

—Pues atarles y... a veces les hago sangre y...

—Commieee... ¡Esas cosas no se hacen!—le mira en la oscuridad y sonríe.

El de ojos purpura se sonroja más.

—You are a fuckin' psycho! —se ríe.

—Siempre me llamas sico, pero siempre te ríes.

—Porque estás loco —sonríe aún, nariz con nariz. O sea... Leeeejos xD.

—Me dices esas cosas para molestarme —mira tú por dónde, que esas justamente no son por eso.

— ¡Nah, te lo digo porque es verdad!

—Pero ya no lo hago porque hago esas cosas contigo que no gritas ni quieres que pare y es mejor.

América sonríe sinceramente.

—Te estoy haciendo bueeeeenoooo.

—Yo soy bueno, no hago apenas ninguna cosa mala... y es difícil porque casi todo lo que me gusta está mal.

— ¡¿Casi no haces cosas malas?! Whaaaat? —se oyen risas.

— ¡Es verdad! —le abraza con fuerza.

—No lo es —se ríe en su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque haces muchas cosas malas pero ahora menos por mí. I'm the heroe

— ¡Tú también haces cosas malas!

—Naaah.

—Da, y yo no te dejo.

— ¿Túuu? WTF! ¿De qué hablas?

—De Siria.

—¡Eso no era malo!

El ruso le mira sin responder y el niño frunce el ceño un poquito.

—¡Era para evitar un desastre! —insiste.

Y ahí va Rusia y le da un beso y el otro se olvida de Siria, sonriendo otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Y Aquí entramos en el Hiatus... perdona la molestia . ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!<em>


End file.
